Out of bad, comes good
by caged'N'torn
Summary: *Update*So what if they could no longer keep their secret, a secret? How would the world react? Lets find out shall we...? Michi gets a little poolside action with...AMI? Really? Just what has the silver crystal done to Usagi's human parents? What's up with Shingo? MA. Shoujo-Ai
1. When Life Gives You Lemons

Haruka sat in a chair out on her balcony looking out at Tokyo. She was cold and stiff; she had been out there for hours. She couldn't quite bring herself to believe that it was true. Michiru had left her the other day for an undetermined amount of time. She had been growing distant these last few months and Haruka wondered if the pressure of life as a senshi had finally caught up with her. She stood as she heard the doorbell ring. She ran through the vast house to get to it before who ever was there decided to leave. She pulled open the heavy door, not even breathing hard and was surprised to find Usagi Tsukino standing there in a state very similar to her own. Haruka did not say anything simply stepped aside and let the princess enter. Usagi took a seat on the divan of Haruka's massive, cushy wrap around wall unit. She sighed deeply and rested her head in her hands. Haruka took a seat on the adjoining couch and folded her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong Koneko-Chan?" She asked softly. Usagi sniffled slightly and raised her large expressive eyes to meet Haruka's guarded ones.

"Mamo-Chan has left me." She stated softly. "He said something about checking out medical schools in America and that I shouldn't bother trying to contact him. He didn't no how long he would be gone and he said there really wasn't any point in continuing." She whispered trying not to bawl outright. She had been trying so hard to say and do the right things, to be mature so that they would all be proud of her. Haruka was pained at the deep sadness in her usually perky tone.

"What's wrong here Ruka-Chan?" Usagi asked taking in the state of things around the estate. Haruka looked away and rubbed her hand on her knee. She raised her eyes to meet Usagi's and she let out a deep, troubled sigh as well; running her hand through her hair.

"Michiru has left me as well. She had much the same story as your Mamoru. It looks as if your man and my woman have run off together moon face." Haruka smiled, trying to make light of the situation. Usagi nodded and sniffled again. Haruka handed her a tissue.

"Haruka? Is it my fault? Am I a failure? I have tried so hard to be worthy of the title Moon Princess. I've tried to mature and be less clumsy but sometimes I just can't help it! I just wanted to make him proud, to have me as his girlfriend." Haruka's heart ached for the pain her princess was expressing. She placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder in a rare show of emotional support.

"I've been having similar thoughts. I wondered if I have pushed her away by being callous and distant. I think that maybe I forced her into his arms by not loving her enough. Perhaps I should have opened up more to her." Haruka shook her head. "It's just so hard for me. I remember the silver millennium and it was so dangerous, emotions were expendable. They were weakness's that could be used against us. I'm so much a part of that time still that I have trouble relaxing. Even now, in a time of peace, I seem unable to let it go." Usagi had remained silent and thoughtful while Haruka talked to her. She now silently moved to sit beside the sky senshi and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry Ruka. I know how hard it must be on you, living with that knowledge, if this life weren't enough to do just the same. I've often admired you for your ability to keep a level head in a crisis. Haruka I do not think you are cold or unfeeling at all. I can see through that façade of yours to the woman underneath. I know how much of an incredible, wonderful person you are. Mamoru is actually a little jealous of you." Haruka had been put off by the embrace but as she listened to Usagi she warmed inside an relaxed with a thousand different thoughts and moments in their lives together; in battle or just hanging out with everyone. Haruka hooked a finger under Usagi's chin and tilted her face up to look her in the eyes.

"I do not think you are a failure Usagi. Maturity and grace will come with time. You cannot rush them. You are the most kind, caring, and hopeful individual I have ever known. I admire you for that. It's not easy to see all that we have seen and keep such faith. Michiru is a little jealous of you, I should confess, I think about you a lot Koneko." Usagi blinked as Haruka brushed her tears away. She dared not believe it was true. She had been harboring a crush on Haruka for a long while, trying to ignore it, trying to embrace her future with Mamoru and as a queen. She took a deep breath wondering what to do next when Haruka took the lead. She leaned in a kissed Usagi full on the mouth. Usagi was pleasantly surprised at the sensation and she wrapped her arms around Haruka to bring her closer. Haruka deepened the kiss and Usagi parted her lips to allow their tongues to explore each other. She sighed contentedly and pulled away when Haruka surfaced for air.

"Is this right? Should we really be doing this?" Usagi asked as Haruka ran a hand lightly along her arm. Haruka was silent considering everything.

"I don't see why not. They have already done it to us. Retaliation isn't usually my style but they both may be gone forever and besides, you have always held a special place in my heart Usagi. Please, I don't want to be alone just now." Usagi nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Haruka kissed Usagi soundly and drew her so close she could feel the younger woman's nipples poking up through her thin cotton shirt. Haruka groaned and slid a hand around Usagi's back to her front and slipped it up under the shirt to fondle Usagi's B-cup breasts. She was bigger than herself who was an A and had no need for a bra really. She was smaller than Michiru though who was on the larger side of a C-cup. Haruka Stopped thoughts of that nature, she refused to compare them to each other. The two women were so different that there really was no comparison anyways. Usagi trembled in Haruka's strong embrace and moaned at the sensations Haruka's hand was eliciting in her. Haruka pulled of the t-shirt entirely and lowered her head to give them all the attention they deserved. Usagi wrapped her arms around Haruka wrapped a leg around her along the couch in a more comfortable position. Haruka made a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl and lay Usagi back on the couch; pulling off her skirt to reveal a lacy pink thong. Haruka marveled at her beauty.

"Do you like me Haruka?" Usagi asked in a shaky voice strangled with desire and other things. Haruka nodded. "Mamoru does not remark on my body, I've tried so many different things…" Usagi trailed off as Haruka traced placed a hand on her stomach and traced her curves.

"Mamoru is a fool to not appreciate such a beautiful sight." She whispered huskily and slid a finger under the waistband of the pink panties. Usagi was trembling all over as the senshi of sky explored her body with her hands, eyes, lips, teeth and tongue. Usagi had never felt more desirable or beautiful than she did at that moment.

"Let me see you Ruka-Chan?" Usagi asked. Haruka stopped her exploration of Usagi's trembling body and gazed into the princess's eyes. She nodded and sat up stripping of the white men's dress shirt she usually wore to reveal a toned, tan chest, arms, and abs with her unrestrained tiny breasts' brown nipples at attention. Haruka rose up on one knee and undid her belt and black slacks. She slid the pants down revealing a pair of black silk string bikini's. Haruka kicked the pants to the floor with Usagi's discarded clothing. Her tanned, muscular thighs flexed as she stretched a leg and folded it underneath her and dangled the other to the floor. "You're beautiful Haruka." Usagi breathed.

Haruka silenced Usagi with her lips as she hooked a finger around the thong and pulled it off in one swift motion, revealing a mound of trimmed curly blonde pubic hair. Haruka ran her fingers through it teasing Usagi endlessly. She could feel how hot and wet Usagi was, pressed her thigh between Usagi's legs, and lay on her, careful not to crush her. The princess moaned at all the new sensations assaulting her. She had had sex with Mamoru many times over that was not new, but never before had she been with a female and never before had she ever felt so much. Haruka moved to suckle Usagi's left breast while tweaking the right with her skilled pianist's fingers. She would switch sides every so often to keep the sensations fresh. She was eliciting all manner of sounds from her princess as the woman's arousal grew, flushing her face. Usagi began pressing against Haruka's thigh, desperate to get some friction to ease the building pressure within. Haruka blew across her nipples causing Usagi to shiver with the cold sensation. Haruka ran her hands across Usagi's softer abdomen, a direct contrast from Haruka's own toned, tanned one. She kissed her navel, and drew a circle around it, dipping her tongue in and out mimicking actions for other places. Usagi groaned and wrapped her arms around Haruka trying to bring her closer. Haruka kissed her hard on the mouth, taking both of their breath away. The pressure inside Usagi was getting to be unbearable and she was trembling uncontrollably now with her need.

"Haruka please!" She managed a passion-strangled plea. Haruka smiled against Usagi's lips and reached down to stroke the hidden bundle of nerves eliciting an all out cry of need and desire from Usagi. Haruka stroked her button and finally plunged first one finger inside Usagi's hot core and then two and moved them in a faster pace drawing cries from Usagi nonstop. Haruka leaned her weight on Usagi and kissed her soundly, swallowing her final deafening cry of release.

Usagi lay on the couch enjoying the feel of Haruka's weight on her. She looked Haruka in the eyes and kissed her a kiss of wonder and love. She ran her hands along Haruka's body enjoying the sensations of her taught yet soft skin. She grasped Haruka's bottom, always having wondered what it felt like. It was firm yet soft, like the rest of this amazingly faceted woman. She slid a finger in the waistband of Haruka's panties to feel her. Her eyes widened as she felt Haruka was clean-shaven of any hair.

Haruka smiled against Usagi's neck, she knew the reaction and enjoyed the sensations of her explorations.

"Off." Usagi ordered tugging at the waistband of the undies. Haruka slipped them off and kicked them behind them on the couch somewhere. Usagi looked Haruka over and ran her hands along the lines of her body. Haruka was wet and trembling still holding herself atop Usagi. Bringing Usagi had brought her to right to the brink, she had enjoyed it so much. "Haruka help me, I don't know what to do." Haruka placed her hand atop Usagi's and drew it between their bodies and down to the right spot.

"Stroke it Koneko, as I did you." She whispered. Usagi nodded and tried to do as Haruka had done. Haruka moaned as Usagi's unpracticed hand found the right spot and she moaned encouraging her to keep going. Usagi found a rhythm and thrilled at the sounds Haruka was making. Haruka kissed Usagi's ear, whispering "faster." Usagi picked up her pace and the sky senshi buried her face in the princess's shoulder and hugged her tight as she was thrown over the edge of her passion. Usagi marveled at the quaking woman now fully collapsed on top of her. She enjoyed the sensation of Haruka's warm passion leaking on her fingers. She was completely awed that she had been able to elicit that kind of reaction from the marvelous sailor Uranus. She removed her hand from Haruka's most secret spot. Haruka turned her head, brought Usagi's hand to her lips, and licked them clean. She then smiled a full, real smile at the princess. Usagi returned the smile with one of her own.

"I've wanted to do that practically since I met you Haruka-Chan."

"Me too Koneko, me too." Haruka sighed contented and sat up looking around for her panties Usagi stretched demurely and sat up as well.

"Do you think this will happen again?" She asked softly as Haruka buttoned her shirt up and stood.

"I think that depends on Mamoru and Michiru. If they return, I think we should all try to work things out. If they do not, then we take it one day at a time and see what happens." Haruka stated thoughtfully as she stood and pulled on her panties. Usagi nodded her agreement, gathered her clothes, and headed off to the bathroom to fix her hair and get ready to go home and wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


	2. In The Park

(Smutty mcsmut-smut came for a visit and he wants to make sure all you readers are aware that I'm American and have never been to Japan and I have no real idea how their customs and things work so I'd imagine there are things in my fiction that would likely never happen in reality.. but it's fiction and it's just for fun so enjoy it and let me know what you think.)

Haruka sat in the apartment alone and completely bored. Michiru had gone off presumably with Mamoru. Haruka smiled as she remembered her time with Usagi the other day. She was just considering heading to the motocross field when she thought better of it and decided instead to take a walk through the park and clear her head. She had on Jeans, a white long sleeve shirt underneath a short sleeved sports t-shirt. She ran a brush through her hair and headed over to Juuban Park. It was a nice day and she was enjoying the sun when she spotted Usagi up ahead. She ran to catch up to her after enjoying the sight of Usagi's pink Skirt clad legs.

"Konnichiwa Koneko-chan. How are you today?" Haruka asked sliding an arm around Usagi's waist in greeting.

"Oh! Haruka you surprised me." Usagi laughed. "I'm fine, just bored and thought I'd enjoy the beautiful weather. Luna is off with Artemis somewhere and Diana and Chibi-usa went to the mall with Hotaru."

"Yes, I dropped them off earlier. It's usually an all day thing with those two. They're at that age." Haruka laughed thinking of her fourteen year old adopted daughter. Usagi nodded.

"How is Hotaru handling Michiru's leaving?" She asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"She was very upset and confused the first couple days. We've talked about it a lot though and she's dealing with everything very well for a kid her age. How's Chibi?"

"She's hurt. She really liked Mamoru and she's worried that if he doesn't come back she won't be born in the future… since she came back through time for training. I don't know what to tell her myself. If only Setsuna were here, we could ask her what all this might mean for those visions of a Neo-crystal Tokyo." Haruka nodded.

"Setsu is off guarding the gates of time. No one hears from her all that often, and I have to say it, that it usually isn't a good thing when she shows up. It's usually pretty serious if it gets her away from the time-stream." Usagi nodded her own agreement to this. They walked along together awhile quietly enjoying each other's company. Haruka smiled slyly and slipped her hand down and pinched Usagi's rear.

"Hey!" Usagi laughed.

"What?" Haruka asked shrugging innocently.

"You know what." Usagi stated as they started walking again. Haruka waited a few minutes and did the same thing. Usagi smacked her with a smile.

"Stop it." She stated with a laugh.

"I can't help it." Haruka laughed slipping a hand down to cup Usagi's rear playfully and pull her in close for a kiss. Usagi let herself be pulled in and fondled. Haruka deepened the kiss and slipped her other hand between them to pinch Usagi's nipple through her shirt and bra. Usagi gasped against her lips.

"Haruka not here, were in public!" She admonished. Haruka looked around and smiled.

"But we're the only one's here right now." She stated pulling Usagi in close for another kiss. "C'mon it'll be fun; I promise you'll like it." She whispered into her ear huskily after nibbling it slightly and nuzzling her neck. Usagi groaned against her lips and nodded the barest perceptible nod of ascent. Haruka smiled a devilish smile and pulled Usagi off the path over to a large tree that was close. She leaned Usagi against the tree and kissed her soundly, slipping a hand underneath her shirt and pushing the bra up so that she could fondle the flesh easier. Haruka ever the warrior was fully aware of her surroundings and made sure to keep Usagi between herself and the tree, almost completely hidden from sight, since she was so much smaller than herself. Haruka slipped a hand down and pinched her rear once more before sliding her nails up Usagi's thigh lightly and eliciting a moan from her. Haruka smiled and brought their mouths together as she slid her hand further up and pushed the panties aside and teased her lover. Usagi slipped her hands up underneath Haruka's shirt and pinched her nipples and mirrored what Haruka had done to her.

"Haruka please just hurry." She whispered into Haruka's ear as Haruka smiled and kissed along her neck.

"Come on Usagi, no one can see you, besides there's no one else here right now. Just enjoy It, let go." She murmured into her ear and Usagi did relax some. She ran her hands down along Haruka's abs and grasped her hips pulling her even closer. Haruka smiled against her neck and Usagi giggled.

"Well if you insist." She whispered huskily. She brought her hands up and pinched the tiny breasts that were so secret. She wondered if anyone other than Michiru and herself had had the privilege of seeing and touching them. She undid Haruka's belt and jeans that were tight enough, they didn't fall down without it and slipped her hand inside, she found that special mound from the other day and fingered it as Haruka had shown her. Haruka groaned against her lips and did the same to Usagi. When Haruka picked up her pace, so did Usagi. Haruka felt Usagi's legs weakening as she neared her climax, she braced her hips and lifted Usagi against the tree, sending out her senses to make sure they were still alone except for the birds and squirrels. Usagi groaned against Haruka's lips and felt as Haruka braced herself. She relaxed and slipped a finger up inside Haruka's core, something she hadn't done the other day. She was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure and she slipped in another and quickly matched Haruka's pace one again. Once she knew she was ready she buried her face in Haruka's shoulder and let herself go over the edge completely. Haruka caught her weight and kept her from falling even as she heself was thrown over into climax with a deep growl of lust. They caught their breath and Haruka pulled Usagi's bra back down into place and smoothed out her shirt.

"You're going to want to fix your skirt; there are two people about to come around the corner." She whispered as she quickly did up her jeans and belt. Usagi nodded and they had no more than stepped apart that Mina and Rei walked around the bend in the path.

"Hi guys, what are you two doing here?" Minako asked pleasantly. Usagi glanced up at Haruka who was just standing there with her usual grin and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rei asked indignantly.

"Oh nothing, we were just out here enjoying the weather." Usagi chuckled. Haruka nodded and they joined Minako and Rei on the path and continued on through the park with them. Every so often Usagi would catch Haruka looking at her and they would giggle and it would infuriate Rei, which made it that much better. Everyone knew that Mamoru and Michiru had run off together but no one had so far brought it up in conversation and they were content to let well enough alone. They enjoyed the rest of the day out without any more funny business.

Or did they? R/R if you want more.


	3. A Public Restroom Seriously?

In the bathroom? Seriously?

After they'd all had a pleasant stroll through the park the girls all headed to the Crowne Arcade. Haruka beat both Rei and Lita at the racing game and when it was Usagi's turn, Usagi wanted to play against Rei, while Haruka leaned over her shoulders to help her. Haruka placed her hands on the wheel next to Usagi's and whispered into her ear, that she should concentrate on how it feels to control that much power. 'Don't over steer Koneko-chan, be gentle with the car.' She whispered seductively as she innocently pulled away as Usagi sped around the video game track. She won and Rei was furious.

"That's not fair! Haruka helped you! Everyone knows she's the best there is at this game. She drives these things in reality!" Haruka just shrugged.

"I can give you some lessons if you'd like." And something in the way she'd said it made Rei blush and decline. Usagi just looked at Haruka and smiled. They decided to get some lunch since they were all hungry. Haruka glanced at Usagi and smiled behind her menu. Usagi was flushed and seemed to be a little distracted. She knew exactly why. She folded her menu and excused herself to the restroom. She grasped Usagi's thigh and scraped a nail lightly up it as she slid past her out of the booth. Usagi made no reaction perceptible to the others but she did watch Haruka walk away and enjoyed the sight immensely. Really she enjoyed knowing full well what lay beneath those clothes. For her brash, callous, exterior Haruka was really graceful and very caring. She waited a few minutes and excused herself as well. Usagi headed for the bathroom and found Haruka standing just inside the door with a huge grin on her face. Usagi just crossed her arms and smiled at her friend.

"You seem distracted Odango. Anything I can help you with?" She asked pleasantly.

"You know damn well it's your fault! How could you whisper in my ear so seductively and touch my hands so gently on that game and expect me Not to get turned on? You never let people know how you're feeling and when you do something like that, that's so out of character…." Usagi trailed off as Haruka drew her into her a tight embrace and kissed the breath away. Usagi walked them backwards into a stall and pushed Haruka lightly to the wall. She knew Haruka was allowing it, she never would be able to over-power the senshi of sky had she not wanted it. Knowing that Haruka was giving her control made her want it that much more, despite the fact that they were in a public restroom. She unbuckled Haruka's belt and pushed the pants down to the floor and fingered Haruka as she kissed her passionately. Usagi then did something Haruka wasn't expecting, she dropped down to her knee's and began to lick and tease Haruka's private folds.

"Koneko-chan, what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as the sensations were not at all unpleasant. Usagi smiled and continued her exploration. She was immensely satisfied with the sensations and all that came along with this new sexual interaction with a close friend. Haruka held herself in check, letting only the barest of moans out as she was thrown over by the completely unexpected interaction with Usagi. Haruka had pegged Usagi as straight to the core, if only somewhat bi-curious. It happened a lot, especially since her overall appearance was particularly masculine; girls often wanted a fuck just to see how it would compare in the end. Haruka hadn't ever indulged them as she really did love Michiru with all her being, but there was a small part of her that had always been attracted to Usagi and even though she hadn't perused it beyond the casual flirting occasionally; it was still there, and now that circumstances were set to allow more, Haruka went after it. Usagi lapped up her love and as Haruka pulled her up for a heated kiss Usagi knew that if Mamoru never came back, she wouldn't miss him one bit. Haruka pushed her back against the stall wall and pushed up her skirt as she then dropped down and delivered Usagi with all the experience she had in eating out. She brought Usagi twice in succession and had to chuckle as Usagi clamped a hand over her own mouth to keep from being too loud. Haruka stood and kissed Usagi soundly. The tastes of each other still fresh on their lips. They smiled into each other's eyes and fixed their clothing once more. Haruka washed her hands and took a sip of water from the sink.

"I have to go down to the garage today and check on a few things. You can come by the house latter if you want, you could bring Chibi-usa for dinner. Hotaru would love that." She offered casually. Usagi nodded as she did the same at the other sink. Haruka nodded as she agreed and Usagi watched her leave. Yes there was no doubt what so ever in her mind that she wouldn't miss Mamoru at all if he didn't return. She would however be devastated if she was to be cheated out of having Chibi-usa. Rini was a sweet girl, if however irritating at times. Usagi shook her head and went back to the table where Rei greeted her with accusatory eyes.

"What? Can't a girl go to the bathroom around here?" She asked off handedly as she picked up her menu again.

"Are you sleeping with Haruka?" Rei asked boldly. Makoto just choked on her soda and stared at Rei.

"So what if I am? Michiru has left her, the same as Mamoru has left me. We both are needing the companionship just now." Usagi stated quietly, showing a glimpse of her own potential to truly be queen. Rei just starred at her.

"Come of it Rei, who cares if they're sleeping together. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Usa, Mamoru is a pompous ass, if you don't mind my saying so. I'm just surprised Michiru ran off with him. I thought better of her than that." Makoto put in. Usagi nodded.

"What about this seems like a good idea to the two of you? What about destiny and Chibi-usa, neo-crystal Tokyo and saving the world? What about the fact that Michiru and Haruka's destiny has been written in the stars and those two are soul mates? How do you think those things aren't going to affect this fling with you and her ending in heartbreak?" Rei asked.

"I'm not in love with her Rei. I just enjoy fucking her, ok; if you'll pardon my language. I don't really believe Mamoru is gone forever, I fully expect him to crawling back eventually. I think Michiru may have been bored, and curious. She and Haruka have been together a long time, as have Mamo-chan and I. I don't care about what he's doing, if he wants to whole up in some cheap American hotel and fuck Michiru like there's no tomorrow, I could care less. I don't see anything wrong with enjoying Haruka's company right now. No one can be certain of what the future holds, Rei. You know that better than anyone. I'm not going to worry about those things right now. If there's a problem, we'll deal with it, together, as senshi. As we always do. I truly believe that things will work out in the end." Usagi stated effectively silencing Rei. They ordered and ate and Makoto was about bursting with excitement. Finally she had to ask.

"Come on Usagi, tell us the details! What's she like? I bet she's incredible right? She looks like she'd be incredible." Usagi giggled and they then indulged in a completely childish and girly conversation that erased all traces of the maturity and wisdom Usagi had previously demonstrated. Rei just rolled her eyes and smiled inwardly.


	4. A cooking lesson to remember

(Ok well, this is a lot longer than my normal chapters for this story but I'm hoping you all like it. R/R They let me know you like it and want more. It's getting harder to keep it casual and this pair is hard… and yes, usa is ooc. It has to be expected for at least one of them to seriously catch the other… because they really don't go together all that well. Hopefully I have risen to the challenge and you all will still like it…. ^_^)

Haruka stood in the kitchen washing lettuce for the salad when she heard the door bell and Hotaru run to get it. She heard Hotaru squeal in delight as she and Chibi-usa raced up to her room to play or whatever it was they did all day. Usagi entered the kitchen then. Haruka smiled at her, Usagi smiled back.

"I'd offer to help, but I'm not very good with cooking." She laughed. Haruka rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know, trust me usa I won't let you burn down my kitchen." Haruka laughed and nodded Usagi over. Usagi came to stand by her at the sink. "Do you think you can finish the salad?" She asked. Usagi nodded. Haruka went to the stove to check on the pasta and the white sauce; she'd had the chicken cooked earlier. Grilled chicken breasts were the most she ever messed with meat, she wasn't the worst cook on the planet but she was far from being Makoto. She stirred the pasta as Usagi put the salad in a bowl and set it on the table. She came over to see what Haruka was doing.

"I'm hungry." She whined as she rested her head against Haruka's shoulder. Haruka smiled down at her.

"It'll be ready soon." She said easily. "Here you can help. Slide around in front of me here and take this spoon." Haruka instructed. Usagi did as she was told and took the spoon, sliding in front of Haruka. Haruka slipped an arm around her waist and placed her hand on Usagi's. "Just keep stirring this, until it feels done. You'll know when it's done, it get's nice and creamy, and really thick." She murmured huskily into Usagi's ear. "See right now, it's still really smooth and runny, and the color hasn't changed to that nice white we want it to be." She added as she stirred the spoon with Usagi's Hand. Her breathing had become noticeably shallower. Haruka smirked against her ear and nibbled it lightly, with just a graze of teeth. Usagi leaned into her and smiled. She knew what Haruka was doing and she didn't mind at all. As a matter of fact she'd decided she'd just go with whatever happened. After Mamoru had hurt her as bad as he had by running off with another woman, Usagi suddenly wasn't all that interested in planning things out; less of a chance of failure that way. She'd decided that she was just going to try things as they came to her and see what if anything came of it. Funny thing was she'd never really thought about actually sleeping with Haruka before it had actually happened. Sure there was the occasional flirting, but she'd thought Haruka had done that to tease her and let her know when she was over-stepping. Haruka put her hands on Usagi's hip and held her with a loose yet firm grip. "Just hold the spoon softly, but not too soft, you don't want to drop it. Keep a steady pace and don't be too rough on the pan. You might scratch it." Haruka whispered. Usagi nodded. "That's all you need to do." She stated letting her hands slip to tweak Usagi's rear as she pulled away to drain the pasta that was now cooked. She lifted the big pot easily and drained it in the sink; while Usagi remained at the stove. Haruka fixed the pasta in a bowl with the chicken and came back to the stove to peek over Usagi's shoulder. "What do you think about this sauce?" She asked as she slipped a hand under Usagi's shirt to tease the soft Brest tissue. "Has it thickened?" She asked casually.

"Mmmhm." Usagi murmured as she relaxed against Haruka.

"Good, see now that wasn't that hard." She said as she gave one final tweak and picked up the sauce pot to pour it over the rest of the meal. Usagi stood with her hand on her hip by the stove as she turned everything off.

"Haruka, I can honestly say that I don't think I'll ever forget how to fix this meal as long as I live. You know if Mako-chan had given me lessons like that, I might have actually learned something…" She laughed.

"If Kino Makoto had given you lessons like that I'd be extremely surprised." Haruka laughed, recalling the date she'd gone on with Makoto.

"That's right, you took her on a date didn't you? I'd forgotten." Usagi laughed. "What happened? Was she really able to resist you're charms?" Usagi asked and Haruka skeptically.

"She was defiantly interested but she's also very conservative and an honorable person. I doubt she'll ever do anything to disgrace herself. That and the Yuma attacking didn't help either." Haruka told her honestly. Usagi nodded. It was true relationships of their shoju-ai sort, were frowned upon in their culture. Usagi shrugged.

"Perhaps it's time things changed a little." She stated as she came to sit at the table.

"Hotaru, Chibi. It's ready!" Haruka called out the door of the kitchen. The girls came thundering down the stairs dressed in entirely different clothes than the ones they'd gone up in. Haruka raised an eyebrow at Hotaru. Hotaru shrugged.

"We were deciding what the perfect outfit for the dance would be Haruka-papa." She said in an honest even tone. Haruka just smirked.

"Ok. Dinner's ready." She laughed and moved towards the table after leaning in to Hotaru to tell her she'd missed a button. She then went to sit beside Usagi as Hotaru blushed and fixed the button on her shirt. The girls each took an open seat and dug in. Haruka shook her head. She ate much slower, and much less but she enjoyed the others as they enjoyed the food. Usagi took the most pasta, Haruka took the most salad. The kids were fairly even in their portions. Once dinner was over the girls wanted to go play some game something or other. Haruka just waved them off as she gathered up the dishes. Usagi helped her with that too. Once everything was cleaned up the older girls sat on the couch in the living room and talked about nothing and everything for awhile, until they heard the sound of thunder.

"Oh no! We can't walk home in this." Usagi exclaimed. "Can you drive us?" She asked Haruka.

"I could. Or you could spend the night. I could call your mother for you." She offered.

"I don't know." Usagi mumbled unsure.

"Come on Koneko-chan, you know you want too. I'm very good with mothers." Haruka stated with a smile.

"Hai." Usagi nodded. Haruka picked up the phone and a few minutes later she was hanging up with the biggest grin Usagi had ever seen from her.

"It's all set. I'm to see that you get to school on time and with a proper lunch, Rini too. She's going to drop your packs in your offices in the morning." Usagi smiled. There was a definite gleam in Haruka's eye. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get much sleep. "It just so happens that I'm having the rug in the guest room replaced, so it's unavailable. You're going to have to bunk with me, or take the couch." Haruka added with a gleam in her eye. Usagi smiled and slid closer to her and put her hands around Haruka's neck.

"I think I'll take my chances with you." She laughed as Haruka kissed her full on. Just then they heard a burst of giggling from the direction of the stairs. They broke apart and Haruka stood with her hands on her hips. Usagi smiled and glanced back at Chibi-usa and Hotaru. They were peeking around the corner of the stairs. They ran back upstairs as Haruka stood up, giggling the whole way.

Once back in her room Hotaru shut her door and pulled out the spare futon for Chibi.

"See I told you Haruka was going to give her a good cooking lesson." Chibi nodded.

"I bet she actually learned something from this one." The pink haired girl laughed. Hotaru nodded.

"Haruka-papa knows how to get to people; she's really good at it." Both girls dissolved in a giggle fit and collapsed onto the futon.

"That must be where you get it from." Chibi said as she kissed Hotaru's nose lightly. Hotaru just smiled. "Probably." She mumbled sleepily. Chibi smiled and closed her eyes too. They drifted off to sleep then and didn't even hear when Haruka peeked in to see what they were up too. Usagi poked her head in too because Haruka had imparted in her infinite wisdom that she thought the two had been fooling around earlier.

They continued on to Haruka's room.

"Don't worry about it. It's harmless at their age, but I'll have to talk to Hotaru. I guess she's been hanging out with me too much lately." She laughed as she shut the door.

"I'm not worried, I think it's cute." Usagi smiled as Haruka eyed her up.

"Do you like to shower in the morning or before bed?" She asked casually.

"Morning, it wakes me up." Usagi stated. Haruka nodded.

Haruka crossed the room then and drew Usagi into her arms. She kissed her soundly and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She gripped Usa tightly and massaged along her back until she was trembling. Haruka slid that damn pink skirt down to the floor and marveled at the beautiful sight before her. Usagi in her pink panty clad glory, and not one shred of anything else. Haruka ran a hand slowly and deliberately up along her spin as she un-pinned Usagi's hair. It fell loose in a golden wave around her, brushing Haruka's arms. She led Usagi over to the bed and drew her onto it with a smile. Usagi followed willingly. Haruka kissed her and slipped her tongue as she ran her hands along Usagi's flesh. She seemed to have a need to touch as much of it as she could in as short an amount of time as possible. Haruka stared down at Usagi and for a second Usagi swore there was something more than lust in her gaze. Haruka rolled her panties down and off, in a long, slow, deliberate move. She just sat there, poised between Usagi's legs and enjoyed the sight. A beautiful, naked, goddess of the moon lay in her bed. How could Haruka not want to enjoy that sight? Usagi smiled up at her, she seemed to know what Haruka was thinking. She sat up then, her legs still spread giving Haruka more than a free show and she kissed her soundly.

"How is it, that I'm here, all naked and hot and bothered and you're sitting there still fully clothed?" She asked with a distinct edge of need. Haruka smiled and kissed her back.

"Oh because I'm a master, that's why." Haruka laughed.

"You're just a player." Usagi laughed.

"Oh really?" Haruka seized Usagi's lips and rolled her back onto the bed and had a finger inside her before she had time to blink. Haruka fingered Usagi to within sight of climax and then pulled out and ran her hand up along Usagi's stomach. She lay down atop Usagi and kissed her heatedly, enjoying the feel of her squirming beneath her. "Now then what were you saying?" She asked, her voice holding the edge of a growl.

"Nothing master." Usagi murmured as Haruka smiled against her lips.

"That's what I thought." Haruka laughed as she once again started her assult of Usagi. She kissed her once more, soundly then began trailing kisses down her neck and along her collar bone, giving a light bite to her shoulder as she passed. One of her hands was kneading a breast and the other gripped her hip tightly but not painfully so. Haruka's fingers tapped out some unknown rhythm along her hip. Usagi moaned loudly as her senses were assaulted all at once. Haruka stripped off her shirt faster than Usagi would have thought possible, as she did it with one hand and it was a men's button down dress shirt similar to the one she wore to school. It had started to annoy her and she quite enjoyed having the naked parts of her anatomy pressed against Usagi's. She went pleasantly back to assaulting Usagi's senses and moved along, kissing her pressure points and stimulating some interesting areas from some interesting places. Haruka gripped, sucked, licked and bit Usagi, squeezing and releasing bits of flesh in some rhythm unknown to Usagi but it was quite passionate. That was for sure. She screamed out a ragged

"Haruka" as she was thrown over the edge without Haruka ever putting a hand down below. She hadn't expected it but it was quite enjoyable. Haruka smiled as she lay atop Usagi and grinned down at her. Usagi opened her eyes and smiled up at Haruka while she caught her breath. Usagi wrapped her arms and legs around Haruka and brought her down for a kiss. Haruka slipped her arms around Usagi's back and flipped them over so that Usagi was sitting across her hips. It was something Usagi made a note to have her show her how to do latter. Haruka grinned up at usa and reached her hands up to enjoy the perfect pear shaped mounds now bouncing slightly as Haruka had started moving her hips in a very good imitation of activities she hadn't the equipment for. Usagi was flushed and she moaned softly, as it elicited the proper reaction. Haruka enjoyed the sensation of all that golden hair cascading around her as she sensed Usagi's body responding. It was a motion her body was used to. Haruka knew it would. She rose up and brought her mouth to Usagi's breast and suckled gently for a moment, her left hand tweaking the other and her right hand caressing Usagi's back. Usagi ran her hands through Haruka's hair and couldn't help from moaning softly as she was again assaulted on all senses. Haruka slipped her right hand down between Usagi's legs and stroked that sweet spot until Usagi cold barely contain herself, never once taking her eyes off of Usagi's face. Haruka pulled her hand away and Usagi sighed at the loss so close to release. Haruka did her best imitation of an Alligator's death roll and rolled Usagi back to the bottom. Haruka shoved off her pants and kicked them to the floor and sat on her knees, drawing Usagi's legs up and apart so they could reach each other, Haruka grasped Usagi's hips and repositioned her in a manner just this side of rough that elicited a small moan from Usagi. Haruka smiled and began a slow rhythm, moving her hips against Usagi, echoing other activities the girl was more used to. Usagi slipped a hand down to imitate Haruka. Haruka moved her hips against Usagi's hand and leaned in to capture her lips as they rose to their highs together. Haruka swallowed her scream and smiled against her lips as she lay panting beneath her. Usagi rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. Haruka chuckled. That was a new reaction. She hadn't ever fucked Michiru until she couldn't see straight. Haruka rolled herself gracefully down to lay beside Usagi who cuddled up to her.

"My god Haruka, you can do that to me any time you like." Usagi whispered. Haruka smiled and nodded.

"Glad you liked it." She laughed calmly as Usagi's fingers started wondering around her body, tracing her abs, Usagi rolled over onto her stomach and brought her mouth down to lick Haruka's nipple. She tweaked the other with her one hand, enjoying the feel of it. Once her curiosity had been filled on the sensations of practicing she moved on down lower on Haruka's body, Haruka spreading her legs to allow the other woman access. Usagi ran her fingers through Haruka's folds, just looking and enjoying the sensation and knowledge that she was touching the ruthless sailor Uranus so intimately. Usagi then lowered her mouth and began licking, biting, and teasing. Proving that in at least one area, she was a definite fast study. Usagi ran her nails down Haruka's thighs as she recalled Haruka's cooking lesson and what she'd said about not scratching the pan. She figured Haruka might like it, as she was noticing that Haruka could seem to turn any situation sexual. Haruka did, so Usagi did it again a little harder and got a better reaction. She moved her tongue faster on Haruka's most sensitive spot until Haruka let out a deep lustful growl of release. Haruka just about drug Usagi up her body for a heated kiss that left them both breathing hard, Usagi smiled and sighed completely satisfied. Haruka smiled too as she grasped for the blanket and drew it over them after hitting the button on her alarm. Usagi rolled over and kissed Haruka tenderly. Haruka smiled but brushed it off quickly, but not before Usagi caught it.

"Go to sleep Usagi, we all have school in the morning and if I don't have you there, your mother will have my head!" She stated in a tired, even tone. Usagi nodded and they drifted off to sleep while listening to the rain outside.


	5. A Wake Up Call that Works

H/U

(This is taking place one year after the end of the anime. They are 18 and 17 respectively. Haruka is in her final year of High school and Usagi is in her second year of HS. I don't know about Hotaru and Chibi, and trying to figure out where they'd be makes my head hurt. Feel free to share…)

* * *

Haruka smacked blindly at her alarm as Usagi snuggled up to her closer, still deep asleep. Haruka laughed. It was probably a good thing that they didn't often get attacked while Usagi was asleep, or she'd likely miss every battle. Haruka extracted herself from Usagi and the bed and went down to fix lunches for everyone. Once those were ready she went and knocked on the girl's door to wake Hotaru and Chibi so they could get ready for school. Hotaru would fix breakfast, she did every morning. Haruka wasn't much of an eater this early in the day. Haruka went back to her room and knelt beside Usagi's side of the bed. Haruka ran a finger down her nose, tickling it with her fingernail. Usagi sniffed and rolled away. Haruka pulled the sheet away from the girl and laughed as she groped blindly for it. Usagi slept through everything. Haruka stood and went into her private bathroom and started the water in the shower. She went back to the bed and picked up the sleeping Usagi and carried her in to the bathroom and stepped into the shower with her. Usagi came awake with quite a start and Haruka laughed a rich laugh that reverberated off the tiled walls. Usagi glared at her as Haruka set her down on her feet.

"Don't look at me like that. We have school and I could probably set a bomb off under you and you'd never wake up." Haruka stated with a laugh as she grabbed the shampoo. Usagi sighed and watched for a moment as Haruka washed her hair. It was so sensual and she didn't take the time wonder why Haruka had such a large tub and Shower but rather enjoyed the view. Usagi began washing her own hair and once she had that grueling task complete she turned into the spray to find Haruka waiting for her with soapy hands and a gleam in her eye. Usagi smiled and embraced Haruka in the early morning under the warm spray. Haruka pressed Usagi back against the wall of the shower and kissed her heatedly. She lifted Usagi who wrapped her legs around her waist and Haruka buried her face in Usagi's chest and slipped her fingers into Usagi's folds. Usagi hung on to Haruka and gave herself with reckless abandon. She screamed loudly as Haruka brought her. Once she'd caught her breath and Haruka had set her back to the ground she regarded Haruka with curious eyes.

"You get immense pleasure yourself, just from watching my release don't you?" She asked finally. Haruka merely nodded. "Wouldn't you rather I gave you as much of a release?" She offered stepping over the small space between them and embracing Haruka, Haruka smiled and kissed Usagi deeply while the younger woman fingered her. Haruka let herself go and after they'd rinsed they stepped out of the shower with huge grins. They dressed quickly and headed down to the kitchen. Haruka had only a cup of coffee but Usagi ate the bowl of rice Hotaru handed her. Hotaru regarded Haruka with grin. Haruka just raised an eyebrow at her and her usual lop-sided grin.

"Sleep well?" Hotaru asked with a giggle and Chibi hid behind her hand. Haruka nodded and finished her coffee.

"As a matter of fact I did." She stated in a casual tone to the chagrin of all involved. Usagi just sighed. "I'll pick you up after school Hotaru, I think we should have a serious little chat." She added as she set her cup down. Hotaru just nodded and continued with her rice. After they'd all finished hurriedly they piled into Haruka's car and off for the day ahead. Usagi though headed straight to the office to pick up her pack and met her mother with a curious face.

"Ohayo Oka-san. You waited for me?" Usagi asked curiously. Her mother nodded.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan. I wanted to make sure you had everything you need." Ikuko greeted her daughter warmly. Usagi nodded. "Was Ten'ou Haruka-san nice to you? Did she make sure you ate properly?" Ikuko asked critically.

"Hai, daijobu! She was very nice." Usagi said holding up the lunch for Ikuko to inspect. Ikuko nodded appreciatively.

"Good, I wanted to make sure. You're uniform is here, and I'll see you after school." Ikuko said handing it to her teenage daughter. Usagi took the uniform and ran off to change into it in the bathroom and then directly to class.

Haruka found her thoughts straying to Usagi all day long. She found herself smiling when she realized she was thinking about her. Haruka sighed and knew that she was falling for the rabbit of the moon. She wondered how foolish it was for Michiru to run off with Chiba Mamoru-san and what that was going to do to her grades and her career. Not to mention what it had done to their relationship. Perhaps Michiru had had enough of the controversy their relationship had caused. Haruka sighed. She couldn't be anything other than who she was. She knew what she wanted out of life, and she knew where she belonged. She also knew it was hopeless to try and fit herself into the box prescribed by society. She didn't mind or care about offending the mighty principles of an outdated culture. Haruka shook her head and put the issue aside, or she tried to. She had to study for her exams and she had to decide what she was going to do, junior college, university or devote herself to motocross.

* * *

(You know…. I tried to keep it light, Honestly I did…. But damn it, this story has a mind of its own. I also mean no offense… like I mentioned before, I've never been to Japan, so all I know of their customs and culture are what I've read in different online sources. I've gathered that the Japanese are VERY conservative and they don't believe in same sex couples? For as often as they appear in anime and such I kind of find that hard to believe but my mom was an ambassador in the 70's and was to Japan for some huge conference thing and she said from what she remembers, it was very much like that, she also said how proud of a people they are… It was really impressive. So… Don't get mad at me. I just think to maintain an idea that same sex relationships are somehow wrong, is stupid. )


	6. At the Race Track

H/U 6

You may all have to deal with a temporary hiatius from this story but If I can wrap it somehow before things get really crazy in my life, I'll do my best but I can't promise anything. My internet usage is sporatic at best at the moment. I'll do what I can. R/R please!

* * *

Usagi sat in class mildly distracted all day. Her teachers didn't think anything of it, they were use to it from her. Usagi found her thoughts straying to Haruka all day long. She hadn't ever expected to learn so much about the fierce sky senshi, much less to ever lie together with her so intimately. Usagi knew that Haruka had motocross practice today after school and she wouldn't be able to see her. She had made plans to go over to Rei's and study. She gathered her things in a daze as the final bell rang and she headed to the shrine. She met the other girls and sat at the table next to them. Rei was glaring at her and Makoto was trying to explain something about crab puffs to Minako who was looking both hungry and confused. Ami sat with her nose in a book, but for once it wasn't a school book, it was a romance.

"Konbanwa Ami-chan. What are you reading?" She asked sounding distant. Ami's cheeks colored and she tucked the book back into her school bag.

"Nothing, it's just the newest Anita Blake book. I know it's kind of cheesy and smutty but that's half the fun of reading it, it's like an escape you know?" Usagi nodded.

"I know." She murmured thinking not of the books to which Ami was referring but instead thinking of how much of an escape Haruka was for her.

"Oh so you've read them Usagi-chan?" Ami asked sounding hopeful. Usagi shook her head no and pulled out a math book from her bag and surreptitiously checking her watch to see if Haruka would be done yet or not. It was still way to early to try and meet the graceful senshi of sky for a talk. She started to work on a problem and the other's followed suit. Finnaly after about ten minutes of watching Usagi doodle on the same problem Rei couldn't stand it any longer.

"You've fallen for Haruka haven't you?" She exclaimed heatedly. "Usagi can't you see how bad this is likely to turn out?" She added as Makoto just rolled her eyes and dropped her pencil.

"I think it's cute. Besides, who are you to say this relationship is fated to doom? The future isn't set in stone; maybe we'll end up with something even better than Neo-crystal Tokyo or maybe just a better version of it. If Haruka makes Usagi happy, hell I say go for it." Mako laughed giving Usagi a thumbs up. Rei looked like her head was going to explode. Ami just looked shocked and Minako was giggling behind an English book.

"Rei, please, I can't control how I feel. Haruka is so, Gosh, how do you even begin to describe her? She's sexy and cool but she's also really shy. As Uranus she's ruthless and fierce and will stop at nothing to accomplish her mission but she's also very caring and passionate. Good god is she passionate!" Usagi sighed. Makoto giggled and looked almost wistful. Ami and Minako shared a glance and smiled at Usagi supportively.

"She belongs with Michiru. Have you forgotten about a certain pink haired child we all know and love? How are you going to explain to her that she doesn't get to exist because you like how Haruka makes you feel in bed?" Rei stated somewhat nastily.

"Rei, why are you being so cruel? It's not just that, for crying out loud, it's so much more than that! Haruka understands me in ways I never dreamed. She see's more in me than I ever even dreamed could be there. When I'm with her, I feel like I could do anything. Mamoru never made me feel like that. With him I always felt like I had to catch up, be better, do more. It wasn't really relaxing, that isn't really how I pictured love would be." Usagi sniffled quietly looking away. A shadow of something close to sorrow passed over Rei's face but was quickly replaced with angst.

"I under stand Usagi. Rei's just is being stubborn as usual." Mako said reaching across the table to pat Usagi's hand. Minako nodded.

"Yea, the future and Neo-crystal Tokyo is a long ways off. Any thing can happen between now and then. No matter how things work out, I know we'll always be friends. Chibi-usa will find a way to exist, If the future were doomed then don't you think Setsuna would have shown up by now, before things had gone this far?" Ami spoke with wisdom, which was per her usual genius. Finnaly Rei relented and slammed her book shut.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when this blows up in your face. I'll try and be supportive but don't expect to much, I think it's a bad idea." Rei stated as she stormed out of the room and across the temple yard to the prayer tree. It struck her as she was tying on a pray that this tree was the exact spot they'd first laid eyes on the two mysterious outer senshi. Rei kneeled and prayed silently that somehow things would work out for her friends. Inside Ami had helped Usagi finish her homework and Makoto laughed as usa checked her watch for the hundredth time.

"Why don't you just go and see her? It might be nice to watch Haruka practice. I haven't done that in a long time. You want us to come with you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, you should defiantly tell her how you feel. In the pursuit of love and friendship, all bets are off and anything goes!" Minako stated doing the victory sign. Usagi giggled at her boy crazed friend. She herself had been rather boy crazy in the past and her and Minako had had some good times together in pursuit of the unattainable prize of love. Usagi nodded, feeling for the first time in ages as though love was truly within her grasp. Usagi stood and the other's hurridly packed away their books and followed her out the door. They waved to Rei on their way out but the Shinto priestess just ignored them and continued her silent prayers. Makoto just rolled her eyes. They got on a bus and headed for the motocross field giggling like the girls they had been a few short years ago. Once their they climbed into the stands to watch the racers run around the track, stopping every once in awhile to talk with various coaches. Usagi spotted Haruka and watched intently as she zipped around the track on her bike. Haruka pulled up to check her times with her coach who looked pleased as punch as he reported two minutes, thirty seconds. She spotted Usagi and her friends in the stands and smiled as she pulled of her helmet.

"You're in good shape Ten'ou. Keep this up and you could eventually win the all Japan national championships." Her coach stated with a broad smile. Haruka nodded.

"Hai, Aida-san. I'm going to call it a day, all right?" Her coach nodded and watched as she waved at her friends and turned her bike off to the pit area. Haruka made her way into the stands, still in her riding suit, helmet under one arm. She greeted her friends with a nod. "What a nice surprise, seeing you all here today. The match isn't for a couple days yet." The girls all nodded.

"Oh, we know but Usagi has something she needs to talk to you about." Makoto piped up. Usagi glanced at her, her cheeks coloring. Ami cast her eyes down to the ground and shook her head silently at her friends' lack of tact. "What?" Mako asked ever unobservant. Minako just giggled. Haruka eyed Usagi appreciatively and smiled at her. Usagi met her gaze with sparkling eyes. Haruka drew her into her arms, as it was now clear that everyone knew they were together.

"What is so important you came all the way down here in the middle of the day to tell me?" She asked with a hint of emotion. Usagi shivered slightly in her loose embrace and Haruka smiled.

"Do you think there's somewhere more private we could go to talk?" Usagi asked as a few other racers roared by on the track, temporarily drowning her out. Haruka nodded and lead Usagi by the arm towards the locker rooms. There weren't very many other female racers and the few there were were still out practicing. Haruka was relieved to see that the others had decided to let them talk together in private and wait in the stands.

Haruka could see that Minako was already plotting how to get a date with some of the other racers. She laughed and held the door open for Usagi to step through.

Usagi smiled to herself and stepped into the dimly lit locker room. She sat down on a bench beside Haruka's locker. Haruka opened her locker and put her helmet inside. She unzipped her racing suit to reveal only a thin cotton tank top and jeans beneath. Haruka slipped the suit off and hung it in her locker. She turned to Usagi with a sly smile gracing her lips. "So Koneko-chan. What's up?" She asked sitting astride the bench, facing Usagi. Usagi licked her lips and her breath came noticeably quicker.

"I just wanted to tell you that, I think there's a good chance that I am falling in love with you. Consequences be damned, Haruka I see more possibilities for myself, for the senshi for the future with you, than I ever did with Mamoru." Usagi whispered, unable to talk any louder. She raised her eyes to meet Haruka's and found only a smile and what she thought was joy. Haruka pulled her in against her for a passionate kiss and Usagi wrapped her arms around Haruka and was so relieved that her feelings were returned on some leval that she deepened the kiss and slipped a hand up under Haruka's tank top to fondle the soft flesh there. Haruka murmered a sound of pleasure against her lips and teased Usagi's lips apart with her tongue and kissed the younger woman soundly as Usagi drew her closer. Haruka slipped a hand up underneath Usagi's skirt and ran a finger along the golden haired blonds dripping folds. Haruka laid Usagi back on the bench and drew off the panties, slipping them into her locker. She slipped her fingers into the velvet folds and wasted no time in forcing a maddening pace on Usagi. Haruka locker her lips onto Usagi's and swallowed the girls screams. Usagi racked her nails down Haruka's back and thrilled as Haruka groaned against her lips. Usagi sighed as she felt the waves of passion subsiding. She sat up and smiled at Haruka warmly. Haruka stood and handed Usagi her panties back as the door opened and the inners waltzed in. Ami blushed and Makoto raised her eyebrows while Minako looked almost green with envy. Usagi grinned and Haruka shrugged. She grabbed a t-shirt out of the locker and slipped it on as Usagi excused herself to the nearest stall.


	7. Pool Party!

H/U 7

Well I was going to wait but since all my faithful reviewers reviewed already, I see no point in making you all wait. Enjoy this chapter... It will be thursday before I have a chance to be on the internet again at length.

it's a little wordy for this story but I think i like where this is headed.... So let's just wait and see. R/R please!

* * *

Usagi came out of the stall blushing crimson and Ami had cheeks to match. Haruka thought it was rather funny how easily embarrassed they all were. Why should something as natural as sex be cause for such embarrassment? Haruka pulled her school pack out of the locker and slung it over her shoulder. She faced the inners and put an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

The young golden haired blonde smiled and snuggled in to the older woman's embrace. They all laughed good-naturedly and headed out to the parking area. Haruka had stored her bike before she'd greeted the girls. She turned on the trio of giggling girls trailing along behind them and starred them into submission. She thought she caught the stare of wistfulness in Makoto's glance but brushed it off smiling to herself.

"Do you guys want to do something with us? We could go to the arcade or something." Haruka suggested. Usagi smiled up at Haruka and the others exchanged glances. Haruka had rarely offered to hang out with them when she'd been with Michiru. They had always kept to themselves.

"I was thinking about going to the pool myself, you could all come along. That might be fun." Ami suggested after a few moments.

"Hey Haruka has a huge pool at the flat, we could all go over there. It would be a blast. I'd chip in for pizza." Minako suggested.

"Minako, don't be so presumptuous. We haven't been invited over yet…" Makoto mumbled to her somewhat clueless friend.

"Oh, right. That is if you don't mind having us." Minako mumbled softly, her cheeks blushing. Haruka just chuckled good-naturedly and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. If you guys want to pile in, we can go there now. You can cal Rei on my cell and she can meet us there." Haruka said handing her cell phone to Usagi. Usagi looked nervous but picked up the offered phone and dialed Rei. Rei actually answered to her great surprise.

"What do you want?" Rei snapped into the phone. She'd been catching up on her Manga's after she'd done her chores. Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do you always answer the phone so pleasantly Rei-chan?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do most of the time." Rei huffed in good humor.

"Well, Haruka has invited everyone over for a pool party, we're all going to chip in for pizza. I think it would be a lot of fun if you'd like to come." The young blonde gushed in an excited tone.

"Oh, I suppose. It'd probably be a good idea to have someone around with some common sense, since the rest of you all seem to have taken leave of yours. Should I pick up Chibi-usa and Hotaru too?" The raven haired girl asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Oh, Yes. Haruka's car will be full with all of us. They're at the mall I think. Right Haruka?" Usagi asked looking up to her for confirmation. The older woman nodded as she unlocked the car and everyone piled in.

"Fine. I'll ask grandfather if I can borrow his car. It shouldn't be a problem." Rei stated sharply and hung up before Usagi could reply. Haruka took the phone she handed back and slipped it into her pants pocket. She noted the nervouse looks on everyone's faces and as she held open Usagi's door she smiled and laughed.

"From the expressions you all are wearing, I take it Rei isn't exactly fond of the idea of Usagi and I dating."

"Oh god no. She's so resistant to change." Makoto shrugged with a sigh.

"I don't think it's awful. I think it's actually kind of cool." Minako smiled warmly.

"Yes, she'll come around, we just have to give her some time." Ami advised from her spot in the middle of the back seat. The other two inners nodded on either side of her. Haruka smiled her classic everything and nothing grin and slid into the drivers seat and fired up the engine. She slipped her hand into Usagi's and roared off towards the flat.

A car in front of her hit the breaks suddenly and she had to hit the breaks and spin the wheel hard to slide around them unharmed. She slowed down and glanced quickly at the three white faces in the back seat. She knew Usagi would be wearing a similar expression and brought the young woman's fingers up to her lips for a chaste reassuring kiss.

"You're safe with me Usagi. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, or you're friends." Haruka said softly. She heard three sighs from the back seat and smiled to herself. Usagi's eyes sparkled and the rest of the ride home was uneventful.

The girls met Rei in the driveway; Hotaru and Chibi were running around the yard. Haruka unlocked the door and lead everyone to the pool. She handed out extra swimsuits, they had done this often enough that there was one for everyone.

The kids splashed into the pool and had soon co-erced Minako and Makoto into a splashing match. Rei lounged on a chair over by the large windows enjoying the sun and Haruka and Usagi slipped into the deep end a little way from the others.

Haruka splashed Usagi lightly and swam underneath the water and tweaked her bottom. Usagi laughed as she came up for air and swam in circles around her.

Haruka chased Usagi around the pool until she had her cornered in against the wall of the pool. The strong, sandy blond placed a hand on either side of Usagi and pressed her body against the moon princess's in the deep, clear blue water. Usagi looked up into the sky senshi's face and smiled warmly.

"You made me very happy today Odango." Haruka whispered into her ear. Usagi nodded and smiled with relief. "I've always had feeling for you but even I must admit that they have depend far beyond my dreams in the last few days I've spent with you." And with those words Haruka grabbed a hold of Usagi and rolled her into the water, catching her lips and kissing her as they were submerged. Usagi came up sputtering but happy and thrilled to her toes.

Had she really heard right? Could it be possible that Haruka had admitted to falling in love with her too? Usagi was treading water near the edge of the pool and she looked at the wise, strong woman floating on her back a few yards away. Haruka turned her head slightly and caught her starring at her. Usagi smiled and ducked underneath the water.

She swam up underneath Haruka and reached up, grasping her hips and pulling her down into the water. Haruka let out a surprised yelp and caught her breath as she sputtered water as her head broke above the surface. Usagi laughed and encircled Haruka with her arms. The smiling blond with the long golden curtains of hair kissed Haruka tenderly and swam away before disappearing underneath the water. Haruka was watching for her but didn't see her so much as she felt her swim up and grasp her waste underneath the water. Usagi rose up out of the water laughing as Haruka smiled at her with a chuckle. Usagi swam around behind Haruka who was treading water near the edge of the pool.

Usagi admired her strong arms and ran a hand up her legs as the muscles flexed as she worked them to keep herself in one spot. Usagi winked at her and slipped a hand between them as she swam up close and looped the other arm around Haruka's neck.  
The princess of the moon wasn't thinking about life or the future or even her friends who were playing only feet away. Her world had narrowed down to only the strong, sure woman in front of her. The one she was in love with, the one who had just admitted to being in love with her as well.

Haruka smiled at Usagi and did her best to keep a straight face as Usagi slipped a hand into the band of her bikini and started fingering her. Haruka made no sound but she starred deeply into her lover's eyes, only briefly glancing up to see if they had been noticed or missed. So far the other's seemed clueless. Haruka felt her release coming and she grasped Usagi tightly and dipped them below the water where she let out a deep scream that wasn't heard.

Usagi kept tight hold of Haruka and brought their mouths together and as they rose back to the surface they broke apart, Haruka laughing richly and Usagi giggling maddeningly. They swam to the others then and had fun chasing Hotaru and Chibi around the pool until Usagi's rumbling stomach announced it was high time they order the Pizza. Haruka climbed out of the pool as a swan takes flight and the other girls all just watched her go. Makoto turned to Usagi then smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you but at the same time, just slightly jealous that I passed that up." She laughed in a low tone. Usagi nodded and smiled warmly at her friends. Hotaru pointed out where all the extra bathrooms were so they could all shower and change before the pizza arrived. Usagi chucked as she watched Chibiusa sneak off with Hotaru to the bath upstairs when they though no one was looking. Usagi headed up to Haruka's room to shower and change, happy that almost everyone was cool with them being together.


	8. Dearly Departed, Departed Nomore

H/U 8

I couldn't figure out what else to do with this so I decided to advance it some and shake things up a bit with the return of.... well the significant others. Oh my what could this possibly mean for their new found happiness?!

Enjoy and read and review please!

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Haruka and Usagi had both had their hearts broken and had found solace within each other. It was to the strong, graceful senshi of sky that the tiny blond often ran too when she was upset by some grade or some rude comment.

It was always the wild sky senshi that she went too for help, and if she had a question about something, it was Haruka whom she asked.

The older, sandy haired blonde often had interesting ways of answering her.

"What are you thinking of Koneko?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." Usagi smiled as she rolled over. "What were you thinking of?" She asked eyeing her lover.

"I was thinking of this." Haruka stated placing a hand on the blonde's quivering breast. "I was thinking of the this." She added moving her hand down to rest lightly on Usagi's soft abdomen. "I was thinking of the these." Haruka stated running a hand down her long legs, scratching a nail lightly as she went.

"I was thinking of how ticklish you are." She chuckled running a finger along the base of the younger blonde's foot causing her to jump. "I was especially thinking of the noises you make when I do this." She added with a wicked gleam in her eye as she brought her fingers back to the princess's private place and plunging them in without warning.

Usagi's body jumped and she flushed bright red, moaning loudly for Haruka. The older woman moved over her and continued fingering her lover while adding the pleasures of her mouth on Usagi's small perky breasts. Haruka ran her other hand along the young blonde's flesh, anywhere she could reach.

"Oh my god Haruka!" Usagi cried out as she racked her nails up the other woman's back as waves of pleasure racked her body. The tall woman moved, kissing her way down the still quaking body of her lover. She lowered her mouth to lap the love from Usagi's hot core, causing her to rise again in the throws of passion.

Usagi lay curled up with the strong sky senshi wrapped around her dozing happily. She thought she heard someone moving around down stairs but wasn't sure and before she could say anything to Haruka the bedroom door was opened and they found themselves under the scrutinize gaze of one Michiru Kaioh.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve coming back here after all this time!" Haruka stated vehemently as she drew Usagi behind the shield of her body.

The aqua haired senshi of the deep sea at first said nothing, she only starred at the body of the woman she'd left behind. Haruka narrowed her lips as she drew a sheet to cover herself. She knew her body was distracting the one time love of her life and it infuriated her.

"Get out!" She cried. "If you want to talk you can go wait downstairs like a decent person, instead of invading my personal space as though you had every right to be here." Haruka added venomously. Michiru said nothing, only nodded and turned quickly leaving the room. Usagi kissed the shaken sky senshi's shoulder tentatively and received a smile for her efforts.

The older woman captured her lips for a quick reassuring kiss and slowly drew Usagi out of the bed and they dressed quickly and silently. Just before they were about to head out the door, Haruka turned to the silent moon princess and drew her into a hug. "We face this together, whatever happens." She whispered into the young woman's ear.

They descended the stairs together and entered the living room hand in hand and stopped short in their tracks when they saw Mamoru sitting on the couch beside Michiru. They glanced at each other and took a seat on the love seat facing the two intruders.

"What is it you've come back for, after all this time?" Usagi asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"The sea's are troubled. I fear we are about to find ourselves under attack." Michiru stated softly in response. Haruka's eyes lips narrowed into an unhappy expression. She knew from experience that the senshi of the deep was very rarely wrong about these things.

"I haven't had any inkling of an attack, though we have had some concerns about the stability of the future and chibi-usa's existence." Usagi stated thoughtfully.

"Yes, perhaps what you're feeling is in relation to the uncertainty of neo-crystal Tokyo." Haruka agreed.

"It's a likely possibility." Mamoru agreed and Michiru nodded and again the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. It seemed the four of them didn't have anything they really wanted or knew how to say to the others.

"All right, look. This is stupid. I'm content with how things worked out myself but I can't pretend I wasn't hurt by your actions. When the you left like you did, It was as if you'd sucked all the air of my world along with you. I'm glad to have found a stronger person in Usagi than I ever dreamed could have been there, but I just have to know why. Why him, why leave, what in the hell happened? Why couldn't you talk to me?" Haruka demanded, surprising everyone.

Michiru and Mamoru were silent for a moment before Michiru finally answered.

"I suppose I should have talked to you, told I was beaten. It had become just so hard to be together, just the two of us. No matter where we were, the stares, whisperings and calls were always there with us. It just got to be too hard. I wanted a calmer life, something that wouldn't draw so much attention." Michiru stated softly.

"I'm so glad it was so easy for you to brush off the life we'd built together all because our conservative society was making you uncomfortable. Are you at least happy now?" Haruka asked with just a hint of bitterness in her tone. They had Usagi to thank for her being more open.

Michiru and Mamoru were taken aback. Michiru nodded once after a short time.

"Yes Haruka, I'm happy now, a different kind of peace I now know. I'm sorry to have hurt you, perhaps it was cowardly sneaking off like that but I don't think I'd have had the strength to leave you any other way." Michiru stated as she stood and smoothed her skirt.

"No, you're not leaving here Chiba Mamoru with out explaining to me why you felt this was the only choice. When I was with you, I wasn't half as happy or as whole as I am now. You treated me like a funny child, like I wasn't really worth your time. I hope you're better to Kaioh Michiru than you were me."

"It seems the two of you are rubbing off on each other." The dark haired male stated quietly. "It is with someone who is more my own age that I have found peace. I never felt right about our age difference Usagi and I thought I had been clear about that. Your parents also never really approved of our relationship. I thought it would be best if I left you to find something more fitting and it seems you have, though I doubt your parents approve."

"It isn't any of you business anymore whether they do or don't approve of the happiness I've found with Haruka. I will arrange for a meeting of all the senshi at the shrine, I'll text you the time. If there is a new danger then they all need to be informed."

"I think the both of you need to leave now." Haruka stated in a cold voice as she stood and walked to the door and opened it. She watched silently as her former love and partner walked out the door. The strong but shaken blonde shut the door after them and leaned her forehead against it.

"Is it weird that I'm glad they came by?" Usagi asked from slightly behind her. "Because at least now I know why." She added as she slipped her arms around Haruka's waist in a loose comforting hug. She rested her cheek against Haruka's back and held her silently as her partner as she worked through her own emotions.

"I figured it was that society had gotten too hard for her to deal with. Un-acceptance never gets any easier to deal with. Usagi, will you leave me too because the stares and pointing aren't going to go away."

"Haruka, I would never leave you for something as silly as the pressures of society. You are way to important to me. You're stuck with me forever now, I hope you realize that." The moon princess assured her friend.

Haruka turned her head and looked at Usagi and as she turned around to face her young lover, as smile spread across her face. She drew the golden haired beacon of hope into her arms and just enjoyed the feel of her being there.

"I don't mind. Stuck with you is a good place to be." Haruka murmured into her hair.


	9. Thoughts, Choices, & Reactions

H/U 9

Ok well, there's not any steamy stuff in this but there is a lot of plot stuff in it. I tried like hell to set up a steamy situation but it just wouldn't happen. Oh well, I promise fun stuff in the next one. Enjoy, R/R please!

* * *

Haruka and Usagi spent the night talking about the future, although the moon princess had to drag it out of the stubborn sky senshi at first; she eventually got into the conversation.

"I don't think about the future Usa, it's all I can handle to remember the past and enjoy the present."

"I know but you have to start thinking about it, you're going to graduate in a couple months for heavens sake! What are you going to do with yourself after high school?"

"I've nearly decided that I'd like to devote my time to winning the national championships in Motocross. I can always return to school latter but I might not always have the stamina and endurance for the sport that I do now."

"That makes sense." Usagi nodded approval. "Haruka, now that Mamoru-san and Michiru-chan have returned, I think we might want to go and have that conversation with my parents. Mum is starting to wonder about how much time I've been spending here." The older woman nodded silently in thought for a long while.

"Do you have any idea how they are liable to take this?"

"Well, honestly no. They aren't the most traditional but they are hardly new age. I think mum just wants me to be happy but I think my father has that white picket fence and all that in mind."

"What father doesn't want that for his daughter? They have Shingo-San to give carry on the family name; perhaps they will be lenient with you. If you really want too Koneko-chan, I will go and have the talk with them. You have to be prepared for their reactions, if they don't approve, it may prove difficult for us to be together." Usagi hugged Haruka tightly and then kissed her passionately. The sky senshi gave her a ride home on the bike.

Haruka didn't go straight home, instead she went to Tokyo tower and climbed the stairs to the very top where she went and sat on the edge, enjoying the view. She remembered nearly plummeting to her death off this very tower, not far from where she sat. Michiru had saved her. That had been the night Sestsuna showed up with a then baby Hotaru.

"I wonder where you are now my wise old friend, it seems you're always off at the gates of time when I feel I could use your wisdom most." She said aloud to the night sky.

"Is this seat taken?" A cool, melodic voice asked. Haruka knew that voice, it use to occupy her most private thoughts, and still did upon occasion. She merely shrugged as Kaioh Michiru sat next to her.

"Is this feeling of imminent danger the only reason you came back here?" Haruka asked in a cool even tone revealing nothing of the hurt, anger, and nerves she was feeling.

"Not entirely. Mamoru-kun thinks it is. The truth is, I hate the way I left you, it was cowardly and not to my own taste. I wanted to apologize, but things were so awkward earlier." The lovely aqua haired woman trailed off.

"Apology accepted. I don't know if I can forgive you as easily. It really hurt me, and not just me. You seem to have forgotten about Hotaru entirely in your pursuit of this normal life you're after. She was really devastated. It took me days to convince her it wasn't her fault you'd left."

"I'll have to make sure I stop by and have a talk with her." Michiru stated softly.

"You make sure you do that." Haruka muttered airing some of her anger. "I can't do this, you don't get to do this. You don't just get to waltz in here after months of being away and be friends with me and act as though you haven't done anything wrong. What you did was awful and you betrayed not only me, but our adopted daughter, and our princess, all in one fell swoop." Haruka stood and took a step towards the door of the stairs.

"Wait, please don't go. Talk to me, why can't you talk with me like you do when Usagi is around?" Michiru asked with just the barest hint of jealousy.

"Because she has never given me reason to mistrust her. I wish I could say the same for you. I don't have anything to justify to you. I don't need you're approval to live my life. If you're having issues with the life you chose to lead, I'm sorry but it's not my problem.

Just remember Kaioh Michiru, you chose him; not me." Haruka stated and with that she turned and flung open the door to the stairs and ran down them two at a time.

Michiru just stood and stared after her for a long while before she sank down onto the roof of Tokyo tower and cried silently.

"She's right, god what have I done?" She wailed and finally after a few moments she composed herself and went to meet her new love.

Back at the flat Haruka checked in on Hotaru and found her sleeping peacefully. The outside soldier then went not to her own room but down to the in-house gym and began working out to clear her mind. It was nearly three am before she drug herself up to her bed. A quick shower and one very strong cup of coffee latter found her at Mugen Gakuen bleary eyed and distracted, hours after that found her at the crown arcade with Usagi.

"Haruka, dinner tonight with mom and dad. I think it's going to be ok, I was asking mom what might happen if I wanted to date a female and she didn't even seem shocked by it. She said as long as my studies don't become neglected, she didn't see anything horrible with it." The young woman announced, bouncing around in her seat at the arcade and Haruka laughed despite her dark mood.

"I'm glad to hear that Usako. I know it's been weighing on you not being open with them about us." She added before going back to her coffee. Usagi placed a hand on her arm across the table. She knew the strong, silent soldier liked to keep things in but she couldn't help but think it would be better for her to talk about it.

"Are you upset about Michiru coming back? Or is it more about the way she left?" She asked in a soft, reassuring tone.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Haruka snapped drawing her arm away from Usagi, who looked hurt.

"Don't push me away now, not after all we've been through together in the last few months. You can't push me away now, how can I ever expect to look at the world through the same eyes I had before knowing you as I do now? Ruka please! You have to let me in. I don't even care if you're jelouse, even if some part of you wants her back, tell me. Please just be honest with me and we can get through anything!"

"You still believe in the power of love after all of this?" Haruka asked quietly staring at her coffee, now cold in front of her.

"I do. I believe that love can act in strange and unexpected ways but I believe it's very real, and far beyond our control." The moon princess stated in a far away voice.

"A small part of me does still love Michiru. I didn't really expect she'd ever return and I wasn't prepared to see her again. She's a very emotional person and if the memories we'd built here had turned gray for her, then I doubted she'd want to surround herself with them. She'd be more apt to want to build a new life somewhere else."

"But you love me too, I know you love me." The golden haired girl made it both a question and a statement.

"Yes, I do love you Usagi. In more ways and deeper than I ever dreamed possible. It's just that, so much of my life is tied up around Michiru. Our duties as senshi, our powers are even strongest when used together. We've always been close, ever since she gave me the strength to accept my destiny as Sailor Uranus. It's funny, but had she not persued me untill I accepted my destiny, you and I might never have met."

"Oh I think we would have. I think we would have found each other no matter what." Usagi nodded with shiny eyes. Haruka merely nodded.

"I'd better go home and get ready for dinner tonight. Does your mother like flowers?" Haruka asked non-chalantly. The blonde merely nodded with a smile. Haruka stood and pulled out her chair and helped the girl to her feet.

"I can't wait untill tonight. Don't worry Haruka, everything will work out." Usagi declaired with stars in her eyes.

"I really hope you're right koneko-chan." The older woman stated drawing her new partner in for a chaste kiss before she roared off on her bike.

Usagi watched her go and then turned to head home and on her way through Jubann Natural Park she decided to head to Hikawa Shrine to talk with Rei. Once at the shrine Usagi kneeled to pray to her ancestors for guidance and wisdome. She rose as a very familiar prescence cleared her throat behind her.

"Having troubles in paradise Usagi?" Rei asked with actual concern in her tone.

"Well, not anything that bad but perhaps. Can you talk?" The golden haired girl asked the her raven haired counter-part. The other just nodded and led her to her own room where she fixed Usagi a cup of tea and listenend as Usagi unburdened her heart.

"Usagi I did warn you this could be doomed. I didn't really want to be right but it is a very real possibility. I don't see too many options here, if Michiru decides to try and win Haruka back, it's likely that she'll win. They have a longer history than even you and Mamoru."

"How can you say that? Haruka loves me, I know she does! She makes me feel things, see possibilites that I never would have dreamed otherwise. I am actually learing how to cook, slow down and enjoy things. She gets through to me in ways Mamoru never could. He didn't even try! He's so far removed in this life from who was in the silver millenium that I sometimes doubt he's the right one."

"I don't know what could have happened Usagi. Perhaps things were messed up a bit in the transition from that life to this one. Have you tried talking to Queen Serenity? She might prove the most useful in all of this. What about Kou Seiya? You and he had a connection when they were here from Kinmoku."

"We were just friends Rei."

"Maybe to you but trust me Odango, he was into you." Rei pointed out the obviouse. Usagi just shrugged.

"I can try and get ahold of mother but it's hard to channle her. I have an important dinner tonight with mom and dad, and Haruka. We're going to tell them about our relationship." Rei raised her eyes at this.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Especially if you're doubting Haruka's affections, why shake things up if you don't have too?"

"I'm not doubting her affections, I know Haruka loves me." The blonde declaired.

"Then what is there to be upset about?" The raven haired beuty asked.

"I'm worried about the future, it all feels so unstable. I just want everyone to be happy, and I don't think Michiru-chan is happy. She's a sailor senshi too, and even though I don't want to loose Haruka too her, I still want her to be happy, and be a part of the team."

"That's admirable of you, most women find it hard to even be in the same city as an ex of their current love affair." Usagi just shrugged and rose to go.

"I'll see you after dinner tonight for the meeting." Rei just nodded and waved before she went back to finish her chores and tidy up for the meeting.


	10. Meet the Parents!

Sorry it took so damn long but things are hectic and my schedule is unpredicatable at best. I'm working on day to day and sometimes week to week. I never know what I'm doing next so sorry for any inconvienince. I'll try and get another chapter up before next wednesday when I think I might be leaving for a couple days....

Enjoy the chapter, please R/R as usual, you're questions/concerns/grips/bitches/moans/suggestions/joys are always appriciated!

* * *

Haruka had gone home and promptly passed out, she wanted to be somewhat fresh for the meeting with Usagi's parents. This was something new for Haruka, she'd never been the other person in one of these meet the parents deals. She picked up the bouquet of Orchids she'd bought for Tsukino Ikuko-san and after adjusting her tie she set off in her blue Ferrari 512M instead of the yellow Toyota 2000GT.

Usagi opened the door and grinned at Haruka and stepped aside to welcome her into the home. Haruka presented the flowers to Ikuko who had come out of the kitchen to greet her. The older woman beamed and thanked her while running off to put them in water.

Tsukino Kenji wore a look of slight distaste and yet there was also the barest trace of relief there on his face. Haruka had little time to wonder about that as she was lead into the living room and seated in a chair across from the golden haired girl she had come to care about and her over protective father. Ikuko made her way in and sat on the couch, effectively sandwiching their daughter between them.

"What exactly are you're intentions with my daughter?" Kenji asked after an awkward silence. The strong, silent senshi of sky was thoughtful and finally answered with a shrug.

"Honestly Tsukino Kenji-san, I hadn't thought that far ahead. A lot has happened in the last few months and I found myself spending a lot of time with Usagi-chan. I hadn't intended to romance her, nor did I ever anticipate falling in love with her. However I have learned to accept a gift when I am presented with one." The wizened man had a look of deep thought on his face, but Haruka didn't let him interrupt.

"The time I have spent with Usagi-chan is precious to me and I want nothing more than to see her succeed in her endeavors. I wouldn't dream of holding her back, and I intend to see her through whatever life may throw at us. I feel we make a good team."

It was not Kenji who spoke, but Ikuko.

"That's lovely dear. You do really seem to see the precious woman Usagi is capable of being. I've been paying attention and her grades have actually improved since she's been spending so much time with you, even her attitudes and temper are vastly enhanced." She stated with a kind nod and warm smile.

"Yes, I must admit I was happy with that myself. I thought that man was a bit odd in his interest in a girl so much younger than himself and I attributed the improvements in her behaviors to the lack of his presence. I can see that you're calming nature would help soothe anyone." Haruka was as still and silent as a statue on her side of the room and the young blonde dared not interrupt her father until after he'd come to his conclusion.

"My learned wife has assured me that you've been helping her in her studies. Is it true you are a year ahead? By my calculations that means you're graduating this year? What are you intending to do next and what do you suppose that would mean for this, what ever it may be, with my daughter?"

"Sir, I am an accomplished athlete in the sports of MotoCross; track and field, as well as all motor sports, and a few other things. I don't like being bored, I hope too one day become a professional car racer. After graduation I intend to conquer the All Japan National Motocross Championships. I would never speak for Usagi-chan, but I think from past conversations on this subject that she is quite in favor of my driving career. I know she, as well as her other friends enjoy coming to my matches at the motocross field."

Both Kenji and Ikuko sat in stunned silence and Haruka plunged onward with a fast thought on how to soothe them.

"I also am an accomplished pianist and it's a lucrative option for the future. I care about Usagi and hope to always have her around for whatever may come. I think our roads will be beside each other for a long time to come and I look forward to the journey."

"I can see you've put a lot of thought into the matter and you seem to be as centered on her best interest as much as are both of us." Kenji stated with a slight nod and clear look of relief.

"I hope you are aware that this relationship of yours is not widely accepted and should you be discovered, things could be both very difficult and acutely unpleasant for the both of you. I can't say that I'm not somewhat relieved, I at least don't have to worry about any untimely grandchildren from this relationship!"

Usagi's face blushed a clear crimson all the way up to her hairline and the silent sandy-haired blonde just quirked the corner of her mouth and wisely kept silent while Ikuko put a hand up to her forehead in an embarrassed smile of apology.

"Perhaps you could teach our daughter a little about the piano, that might be good for her. I read in one of Kenji's magazines that playing an instrument can improve critical thinking and mathematical skills."

"If she'd like too I'm sure that would be fun, it is hard work though." The young woman nodded as Ikuko stood.

"Well I'll leave that up to the two of you. Do you need some help in the kitchen dear?" Kenji asked coming to his feet as well.

"Oh no dear, why don't you round up Shingo. Dinner will be ready in less than an hour." Ikuko smiled warmly and disappeared through the arch with Kenji following and grabbing a baseball glove and heading towards the door.

Usagi shared a look with her tall lover and smiled with a twinkle in her eye before grasping her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"We'll be in my room mom, just holler if you need anything!" She called dragging Haruka after her.

Once inside her bedroom Usagi closed the door and fell against it laughing quietly with her obvious relief. The strong silent woman looked around and took in the pink bedding and white and pink furniture, the pale blue walls and blue and white checked curtains. The whole thing reminded her of a nursery and she chuckled at how over protective her father was.

Oh well at least it showed he cared. Haruka smiled at her golden haired lover and drew her in close for a tender kiss. The sky senshi knew just how grown the girl in her arms really was.

"They approve, on some level they approve!" Usagi exclaimed beaming as she looked up into Haruka's eyes. She glanced around her room and drew her wind lover tightly against her, biting her neck lightly and eliciting a small sigh of pleasure from the other woman who now clearly knew what was on the young blonde's mind.

She lifted Usagi easily who wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist and attached her lips to the other woman's in a heated display of her emotions. The silent blonde smiled against the hungry lips of her young lover as she walked a few feet and sat Usagi on the edge of her nearby desk. She slipped a hand up underneath the skirt of the girl's school uniform and removed the cumbersome panties in one swift motion.

Haruka slipped her fingers into her princess's folds and was rewarded with a moan of need from her lovely young partner. The ever-observant older woman froze listening to the sounds of the room, and for any sign of Usagi's parents coming to check on them. The young woman was lost to her own passions and was oblivious to the goings on in the house. She wrapped her arms around her wind lovers' strong shoulders and buried her face against her tiny chest.

Usagi unbuttoned the shirt in her way and suckled Haruka's nipple with her tongue and teased it with her teeth. The other woman satisfied that no one was going to burst in on them let out a sigh of enjoyment at the sensations her energetic lover was creating. She then started moving her fingers back and forth and wiggling them to be sure she hit that hidden button inside and soon quickly added the thumb of her other hand to relentlessly stroke the hidden bundle of nerves on the outside of Usagi's pleasure center.

The moon princess was spiraling out of control and she let her wind lovers' breast slip from her mouth as she ran her hand up along Haruka's strong back. She paused, delighted that she could feel some muscles stretched taught as her lover was supporting most of her weight to keep the desk from knocking against the wall and giving them away.

"Haruka" She whispered out in a breathy voice as she pulled the woman's face down to hers for a deep kiss as she was thrown over the edge and the strong, silent blond gladly swallowed her screams of release. Their lips broke apart, as there was a knock on the door. Both girls froze, Usagi's legs still wrapped around Haruka's waist and her skirt up around her waist revealing Haruka's hands clearly on her naked privates.

"What is it?" Usagi managed in an almost normal tone.

"Dinner's going to be ready in fifteen minutes, you might want to show Haruka the bathroom and wash up." Ikuko's voice drifted through the door.

"Ok, mom. We'll be right down." Usagi called back and they listened to her footsteps retreating down the hall to the stairs and beyond before either of them moved. Haruka set her lover steadily on her feet and enjoyed the sight as she stooped to pick up her panties. She then quickly buttoned up her shirt and moved to the door, pausing with her hand on the knob for her beautiful girls nod of assent.

"The bathroom's right here." She said as she led Haruka through the door and switched on the light. Haruka closed the door behind her and went to the sink to wash her hands but Usagi evidently had other ideas. She grasped her lovers' hips and turned her around to lean against the wall of the small bathroom. Haruka smiled as the younger woman undid her belt and made the motion for her to be quiet as she drew the pants down around her feet.

The sky senshi's ability to keep quiet was put to the test as Usagi licked around her folds, teasing with her teeth and every so often plunging her tongue in for effect. Only a small gasp escaped her as the sensual golden haired girl added a finger and began flicking her tongue over that special bundle of nerves. Haruka grabbed a towel off the nearby rack and bit down on it to keep silent as she was thrown over the edge, her passion leaking into Usagi's hungry mouth.

The young girl rose licking her lips with a smile as the older of the two girls chuckled contentedly and redid her pants as the two washed their hands together and Usagi touched up her light pink lipstick while Haruka wiped it off of her face from their earlier session in Usagi's newly christened bedroom. They laughed together as they opened the bathroom door and headed down the stairs holding hands.

Normal dinner conversation was made and Shingo seemed to have something on his mind, as he was mostly silent thought the meal. Ikuko rushed them off to Rei's for their 'study session' as she and Kenji cleared the dishes. Haruka thanked them for a lovely evening and held open the door to the car for her princess who had an extra spring in her step.

It seemed she had cleared the late study session with Ikuko earlier and had already arranged to spend the night with Haruka. Hence the reason for her not changing out of her uniform. She knew she'd need it for school the next day. Haruka just laughed happily as Usagi revealed her slick plan for a night alone with her, as Hotaru had already arranged to spend the night with Chibi-usa.

The bold senshi of the wind laughed richly as she parked her car and noticed that her new lover wilted as she noticed that Mamoru and Michiru were already there.

"Don't worry konkeko-chan, it is with you my heart now lies. Perhaps it's best you learn this about me now, I don't trust others easily and I never forget it once I've been betrayed. I don't forgive easily either. I meant what I said to your father. I can see traveling our roads together for a long time to come."

Usagi melted into Haruka's embrace and kissed her passionately in the moonlight, her fears momentarily eased. Neither of them noticed the shadowed silhouette of Michiru over by the prayer tree watching them intently.


	11. Jilted Lovers, dumped by choice?

H/U 7

Haruka glared at Usagi behind her mother's back and quickly grinned pleasantly as she turned around. The young blonde just giggled freely and no one thought anything of it as they were accustomed to her odd ecstatic behavior.

Once the formal dinner with the parental units had ended and she and her lady love were safely inside the car, Haruka tossed her jacket into the backseat and loosened her tie.

"You have some nerve doing something like that to me with your parent's only feet away. What would they have thought if they had walked in on us? I didn't think that's the impression of our relationship that you wanted them to have." The rather ecstatic girl in the passenger seat just laughed richly and her eyes sparkled as Haruka pulled away.

"Mom is much too polite to enter without knocking first and my father would rather believe I'm still a fresh faced kid in primary school. As far as Shingo goes, he'd never dare enter my bedroom, I think he's afraid of what he'd find in there."

"Smart kid." Haruka chuckled. She parked in the lot and opened the door for Usagi, giving her a hand out of the low riding car and used it to pull her in against herself for a chaste kiss in the moonlight before entering the shrine and facing the wrath of their friends and fellow senshi.

Haruka took her usual seat off to the side of the table, slightly back away and the giddy girl who was accompanying her sat beside her and intertwined her fingers through Haruka's as they waited for Luna to start the meeting.

Usagi looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be there and quickly glanced away as she caught Mamoru looking in her direction from where he sat on the other side of the room. The moon princess didn't notice as Michiru slipped in and sat beside him with one of her best blank faces.

Luna cleared her feline throat and the others all quieted down.

"Recently we've all noticed the unexpected and sudden departure of our outer-senshi of Neptune and our ally, Tuxedo Kamen." Both Haruka and Usagi noticed the use of their titles rather than their names.

"Is Luna on our side?" The sky soldier whispered as quietly as possible to her love who was now leaning against her side.

"She refused to take sides, or at least that's what she told me. That is when she'd talk to me at all about it." Haruka nodded and zipped her lips as the black cat glared in her direction.

"I'm sure their return is plain to see and this then is the reason for the meeting. It seems that the Senshi of the Deep Sea has either felt or seen something of importance that depicts danger for us in some fashion. Why don't you tell us exactly why you have returned?" The cat stated and jumped down from the table and pranced over to sit beside Artemis who was seated no closer to either of the fractured couples.

Haruka could see the wave of sadness that passed over her former lovers face and it choked something inside her heart to see the woman's emotions so out of her own control. The wind lover of so many caught Michiru's glance and held it unyielding, forcing the other to look away.

"Tuxedo Kamen and I have returned because we have both felt stirrings of a great darkness. The troubles we have created in our own personal lives may or may not be a result of this. I am not familiar if anyone else has experienced the thoughts of unrest the two of us have felt recently. I can say that we were both incredibly curious and confused as to our hearts desires. It was as though we no longer clearly communicating within ourselves. This is only what we ourselves have experienced and it may or may not be related to the immense darkness that I have felt and he has seen in a recent vision."

The aqua haired guardian of the deep sea returned to her seat and there was an uncomfortable silence that draped the room. Haruka felt her own heart pounding in her chest as though she were as nervous to be there as Michiru. She smirked to herself and shook her head slightly and wondered at that.

Her once great love had disappeared suddenly and unexpectedly out of her life nearly a year ago and even though all the hurt and pain remained, so did the bond that the two had shared that brought them so close.

Usagi leaned her head against her strong sky senshi's protective shoulder and closed her eyes to the sparks flying from Michiru to Haruka and back. She would have to eventually face what this all meant and that if Haruka's bond was just too strong for her to walk away from Michiru, then what that would mean for her.

The older blond sensed Usagi's unrest as well and squeezed her hand to reassure her. The corners of her mouth quirked up but she didn't open her eyes.

"I've felt very confused lately, as well as angry about a lot of things that I wouldn't normally be so upset over." Rei stated finally, breaking the silence that had descended.

"I've also been, well not confused exactly, more like restless with my own personal desires. It's been very trying to remain honorable." Makoto stated looking pointedly at the floor.

"I've been incredibly lonely, and perhaps more open to some things I wouldn't have, had not the emptiness been so unbearable." This statement from Ami raised several sets of eyebrows. Usagi even cracked an eye to look at her friend seated not far away. She made a mental note to call the young genius for a nice long chat tomorrow.

"I've been experiencing great unrest myself. I have indulged in several urges I might not have, had I not been so distracted by the departure of the two of you." Minako stated in a quiet tone devoid of any hint of emotion.

"I've been questioning everything from what this means for my own existence, and what this means for things I remember from the past existence. I can't be sure of anything, so I've been incredibly indulgent in actions I might not have, had I something to be sure of. At this moment I can't be certain I am even going to wake up tomorrow or if I'll simply fade away due to an altered existence." This from Chibiusa drew several nods of understanding and an affectionate smile from the sovirgn of silence who was seated next to her.

"I haven't experienced this unrest or confusion myself. I will say my judgments have been clouded and I am more prone recently to rash actions and hasty decisions." Hotaru's statement caused Michiru to frown and Haruka felt the tug on the deep sea senshi's heart strings. She sat silently by, listening to all of her friends recent troubles.

Again the room was filled with an emotion strewn silence. After some time Luna addressed them.

"Haruka, I know it's not in your nature to be so open about feelings but if we all have been feeling these similar feelings it could well be a new kind of attack." The strong, silent wind soldier lowered her chin to her chest for a moment and was perfectly still.

Usagi was unnerved by it, she'd never felt anything like it. When Haruka opened her eyes she locked gazes with Michiru and had a death grip on Usagi's hand at her side.

"At first I wasn't aware of any differences in my thoughts or actions. I was honestly blindsided by the sudden departure of Tuxedo Kamen and Michiru. After I was left alone with my own thoughts I was suddenly feeling and thinking about things that I hadn't dared before the upheaval. Honestly I sat on my balcony for about three days fighting off urges that had surfaced."

"So that's why you were so stiff and cold when I first came to see you." Usagi stated looking clearly up at Haruka. The older blonde again fell silent and broke her gaze from her former loves face to look down into the eyes of her new interest.

She merely nodded but no longer spoke, closing her eyes to all of them. The changeable blonde sat as still and silent as an old oak on a windless day. Only Michiru knew how unsettled she really was inside, she could feel the churning in her stomach as if it were her own. She cast her eyes to the floor where she had returned to her seat next to Mamoru.

"It seems as though we have all indeed been under some sort of an emotional stress. Could this new darkness be an enemy of the alien variety, such as Allen and Ann or could this be another old exile, perhaps one of Wiseman's followers?" Luna stated from her spot, she glanced at the gray tabby beside her and waited for him to speak.

"I can't immediately recall any one in particular. I thought we'd already faced all the old exiles of the moon but I can read over a few of the old scrolls from that time and see if anything new jumps out. That is if I can even get them." Artemis supplied.

"Does it make much difference If it is an old exile or an alien?" Minako asked.

"It matters to the plan of attack as well as a possible defense. If the emotional unrest we've all seen evidence of recently is a new form of attack, we might then be able to stop or reverse it." Several glances were exchanged. But the black advisor to the princess quickly forged ahead.

"We can discuss that after we know exactly what were dealing with. Until we know more, we also have to face the thought that it may be quite permanent."

Ami had her computer out and was doing a number of scans and calculations.

"I'm not picking up anything in particular off hand. I'll have to adjust the settings and see what I can find. The darkness levels and even our own energies are all scanning normal. If this is something attached to us, it's incredibly slight."

"All right, I'll keep that in mind in my research." Artemis stated.

"Do you remember if our scans showed normal when Wiseman was around? Did we ever scan Chibi when he hypnotized her?"

"No, we didn't scan her and her tracking signal showed up as normal. We defeated him by helping her face her fears and insecurities that he had aggravated in her. And Usagi had finished it off."

"But as far as I know, we haven't all been in the same place, at the same time to have endured some sort of mass hypnosis, if that's the case."

"Well we don't have enough information right now to really know what were looking for."

"I don't know that it is something like that. It might not be targeted at just us; let's pay attention tomorrow at school and see if it's just us or if it's everyone around us. It might be that they've weaponized a new chemical and have poisoned the water supply or something. I'll have to take some samples and run some tests at school tomorrow." Ami added and everyone nodded.

"I want all of you to pay attention at your schools tomorrow and talk to your friends and see if you can find out how they've been feeling. Usagi, Naru and Umino might be the best place for you to start; they would be most likely to be open with you. Minako, you see if you can get Motoki to open up." Luna stated. Usagi nodded but didn't speak. Mina just beamed and nodded.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Let's plan to meet again the same time next week, unless we find anything out before then worth reporting, in which case you'll be paged." Luna dismissed them and Haruka stood and pulled Usagi to her feet. They walked out of the pagoda together and Usagi stopped staring up at the night sky. Haruka leaned against her car and watched her young lover in the moonlight.

Usagi glanced at her wind lover and sashayed over to her, leaning against her and wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist.

"If this can be undone, do you really want to reverse this?" She asked with her large expressive eyes full of emotion. Haruka looped her hands across Usagi's hips lightly and sighed, looking up to the sky for wisdom she knew wouldn't be there.

"I don't know Konkeko-chan. Honestly I thought this was all just par for the course. I didn't think it was an attack. If I could go back to the way things were before, I'm not at all sure I'd want to, but I can't say I like the way things are now. I know that Michi and I have a deep bond, to the point where I can feel what she's feeling even when were not touching. We've always complimented each other that way." The blond was silent. The golden haired princess had stilled and held her breath not sure she wanted to hear an answer after all.

"I do love you my moon princess, much more than I ever did before all of this and I doubt that those feelings could be simply reversed. The memories and experiences we've shared that have brought us this close couldn't be simply taken away or reversed. I can't really picture my life without you in it as you are now but on the same token I never thought I'd ever have to face life without Michi by my side either."

The two were silent and the golden haired girl rested her head against the older woman's chest, listening to the beating of her heart. It was a strong and steady rhythm.

"That makes sense. I never really thought Mamoru would ever leave me either. I'm not sure what even it was that drove me to you that day at the end of summer but I'm glad it did. I'm glad we've gotten so much closer. You've helped me so much Haruka, I don't want to lose you now. I promised myself that I wouldn't get upset if you wanted her back. I always knew this was a possibility, so Rei keeps reminding me."

"I'm not leaving you Usagi, not now. I don't trust people easily and I almost never let outsiders in. You're in, the whole way. You're staying. I don't know what the future holds but the past is over and has been forever changed. We can only wait and see what the future is going to bring." Usagi touched her lovers face and drew those oh so sensual lips down to her own for a tender kiss that quickly deepened.

Haruka pulled the young woman tightly against her and ran her hands down the girls back as she leaned against her car, thoughtless as to who might be watching them. Usagi kissed Haruka back fervently and moaned at her touch. She ran her nails down Haruka's back and bit her neck lightly, just behind her ear.

Haruka ground out a lust filled growl and slipped her hand down inside Usagi's skirt. Her limber fingers quickly found the spot and stroked Usagi to the edge of blind passion within minutes. She pulled Usagi even closer and crushed her lips against the younger women's and brought her screaming over the edge. Usagi fell weakly against Haruka who smiled and kissed her tenderly and held her while she got her strength back. She then opened the car door and helped Usa inside.

She glanced back towards the Pagoda, finally remembering that the others were all still inside or seemed to be as she hadn't seen anyone leave yet. It was then as she stood on her own side of the car that she saw Michiru standing in the shadows of the prayer tree watching her intently. They shared a look that conveyed things neither of them had words for. Haruka opened her door and got into the car and drove off with heavy thoughts in her heart.


	12. She's Electrifying!

Hu 12

Michiru sat starring out the window of the plush apartment she now shared with Mamoru. He didn't know she had her doubts, he didn't know just how much she really did love Haruka. All he knew was that she had been unhappy and that she had come to him in a sad and desperate state.

The blue haired maiden of the deep sea was used to having things figured out. She was more than accustomed to Haruka's solid and steady yet ever-changing presence. Michi found Mamoru's company calming and warm and yet he was always so distant.

She sighed deeply and starred out across Tokyo to the blue waters that could be seen in the distance. Even from this far, she could feel it's calming influence. It's deep tranquility stilled the churning in her heart, that was from the less deep waters influence.

Michiru couldn't grasp how it all had gone so wrong. She'd been lonely and her partner had seemed so distant, the emotional maiden of the sea had been confused. She had all these urges, to do things she'd only dreamed about briefly. It had seemed so attractive suddenly, to live a quiet, normal life the kind most people her age desired.

It didn't sit well with her however how she'd come about acquiring that life. While they'd been off together far across the sea in a strange place, it had been easy enough to pretend that they hadn't hurt anyone. But staring their friends and former lovers in the face, that hadn't been so easy to ignore.

True it looked as though things had worked themselves out fairly well. Perhaps it would be best to leave well enough alone. The Thing is, Michiru could still feel Haruka's breath on her skin, she could still smell the scent of her on her fingers, she could still picture the look on her face when they kissed. It didn't take much to bring those thoughts and images to the surface.

Enter Mamoru, slipping his arms around her thinking it was thoughts of him that had her all worked up. Michiru ever conscious of other's feelings, let him believe that and relaxed into his arms. She kissed him back and part of her truly did appreciate all he'd brought to her life. Another part of her missed Haruka and honestly had never stopped loving the senshi of sky.

Michiru gave her body to the earth knight but if she were truly being honest her heart was miles away on the other side of Tokyo. The maiden of the deep just didn't know what to do about it without hurting anyone else any more than they all ready had been.

Late that night Michiru stood out on the small terrace and starred up at the moon. She was almost begging for answers. Her thoughts strayed to the golden haired princess who was lying with her love, in her bed, in her flat across town probably at that very moment.

She knew she had no one to blame but herself, and possibly a new enemy. Trick or no, Michiru had made the final decision to leave. She truly didn't understand the reasons for it now, even though it had all seemed so clear then.

Once again she found the sweet golden haired girl running through her mind. She was truly a sweet girl. Mamoru had been a fool to neglect her; she was a very emotional girl. It was obvious to see that she had benefitted immensely from Haruka's calming presence. She was much more reserved in her actions and even in her speech. She thought about what she said now before blurting something out. It was small steps, but Usagi was young.

It was easy to see what Haruka saw in the young woman, she was gorgeous and kind. The young blonde had the biggest heart Michiru had ever seen anyone graced with. It was honestly impressive how her faith in love and justice was so unwavering. The aqua haired maid leaned against the railing and looked towards the ocean, seeing the moon reflected in its waters she realized how she was connected to the moon, it stirred the waters and the tide was dependant on the moons gravitational pull.

Michiru sighed and turned to go back inside determined to get some sleep. Usagi was her princess, a beautiful soul and a charismatic enigma that had a tendency to haunt one's thoughts without much effort. Even she found it odd that this did not seem to be the case for the dark haired prince of earth. He didn't seem to be the least bit perturbed by the loss of such light or even regretful of what had lead them down this road.

She wondered who it was that truly haunted his thoughts. It was obvious he was preoccupied; Michiru doubted that he'd even notice or care if she left him. She shook her head and slipped back into bed.

Across Tokyo Haruka was sitting on her balcony at that same moment starring up at that same moon, wondering much the same thing. How on earth had they all ended up here? In this odd square dance they'd all switched partners and dosie-do'd but no one seemed to be quite instep and of the four of them that had been most affected by this confusion or whatever it was; Mamoru seemed to be the only one that hadn't really cared to much about anything.

The sandy haired blonde seemed utterly aghast that he never seemed to realize what all he had had in having Usagi as a partner. The woman was incredible, unstoppable and undaunted by anything. She was so much of a positive influence that it was hard to be even the tiniest bit down around her. She had unwavering faith and Haruka found herself leaning on and counting on the young blondes' bubbly presence whenever she was in doubt.

The older woman even found her need for talking and openness at first annoying, but now that she'd gotten use to it; she found it freeing. She couldn't really picture her life without Usagi in it as she was now. Glancing over her shoulder in through the open bedroom door, Haruka could see Usagi sprawled out across the bed, tangled in the sheet and even in her deep sleep, there was a smile gracing her spritely face.

The senshi of sky turned her gaze out towards the ocean then. She thought of her once true love, the aqua haired maiden of the deep waters. Thoughts of her were never far below the surface. She could feel the bond they shared flaring to life and it could only mean they were thinking of each other. It brought a small smile to her lips and heaviness in her heart.

How could the three of them possibly work things out without hurting anyone further? Shouju-Ai was frowned upon in their culture so some sort of three way love-triangle would likely insight outright scorn.

"Is it really worth it?" The wind lover asked herself softly. "Why can't I just choose?" After a long silence she answered herself. "How could I find myself in the presence of her purity and ever want to let it go?"

She knew she did not want to lose the moon princess; she had an almost physical need to protect her and she never wanted to cause her any hurt or pain. At the same time, she couldn't ignore the bond she shared with Michiru, her partner in life and in the senshi. Their powers worked best together, and their planets were bonded, and dependant on each other.

They only thrived together and suffered apart. Haruka sighed deeply, it seemed so impossible how they could ever work something out. Things were so much trickier when emotions and feelings were involved. She knew a relationship between the three of them, if all parties agreed would be tricky, because there would be two hearts to pay attention too, two sets of emotions and needs to attend too, two women to make feel special and loved.

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. It would be hard but it would also be the most amazing relationship, if it worked. Then you have to add society into the equation. Tokyo was a big city, that much was true but it was also very easy to stand out from the crowd. When everyone was expected to be the same, anyone remotely different was often chastised. It could affect their lives on so many different levels.

It could bring down scorn from employers, potential employers, and landlords and for Usagi, school officials. Not to mention what her parents would think or do. She heaved a sigh and smiled as she felt a set of dainty arms slide around her shoulders. Haruka reached up and rubbed a hand along her skin and brought one of her slender hands to her lips for a kiss.

"What's on your mind?" Usagi asked sleepily.

"You." Haruka murmured standing and turning in the circle of her arms to face her.

"What about me?" She asked softly.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have found myself in you're presence. To be graced with your love, is an amazing thing and I don't want to lose it." The senshi of sky murmured and leaned her face down to kiss her love in the moonlight.

Usagi leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder and smiled warmly, enjoying the feel of being in those strong, safe arms.

"I sense a but." Usagi whispered bravely.

"Yeah, Michiru and I have shared an awful lot, not just our deaths, many times. We've also shared our lives, our injuries, our histories. She is the one who awakened me as a senshi soldier, without her I would not be here with you at this moment. We've shared raising Hotaru, we've all saved the world countless times, in thanks to you. It's an impossible situation to be in, loving two different women at the same time." The electrified woman wrapped her arms tightly around the princess in her arms so she couldn't leave.

"I love you for many other reasons, not just because of what you are, but because of who you are. I love how I feel with you; I love how I find myself acting around you. I love you're light, and how much you care. I love how much you're trying to do and I want to support you and protect you forever and always." Haruka hooked her finger under Usagi's chin and tipped her face up to look into her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you but I can't ignore and erase how much I care for Michiru. I can't ignore our history together."

Usagi seemed shaken and yet reassured. She looked into her lovers eyes and smiled.

"I love you Haruka. I love your strength and determination. I love your drive and ambition. I don't want to lose you either. I love how you make me feel, and not just sexually. I feel valued and worthwhile with you. I don't feel like a screw up around you, I don't want to lose that. I can't promise I'll be ok with sharing you but perhaps we could all get together and talk about things." She paused and glanced out across Tokyo to the bay not far away.

"I believe love is a force far more powerful and far greater than our comprehension. I think love can work in strange and unusual ways but isn't that how we accomplish change? By taking risks and accepting challenges? If there are other people out suffering with feeling like ours, shouldn't we as senshi live by example and show that it's ok to be this way?"

Haruka smiled down at her and drew her ever closer. She wrapped her arms around the young woman and smiled against her lips.

"Yes my young love, it is the way we accomplish change." The older blonde drew Usagi into the bedroom and onto the bed where they didn't get much sleep.

Haruka ran her hands down Usagi's back and grabbed her tush playfully while the young woman removed the dress shirt she'd thrown on to go out onto the balcony in.

The moon princess smiled and ran her hands up her lovers back and smiled. She didn't know what the future would bring, but she knew that right now, this was what she wanted and this was what her heart was telling her was right.

Haruka brought her lips to kiss along the delicate bones of the young woman's chin. She teased her by tickling her back lightly and nibbling on her ear. She received a moan of pleasure and lowered her lips to tease and suckle the plump mounds of her breasts.

Usagi moaned and arched her chest against the wind senshi's ministrations. She'd never felt this alive with Mamoru. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire and she could feel their energies combining and mingling. The moon princess could feel their powers flowing freely along their skins.

It was an amazing feeling and Haruka was well aware of the unique situation. She'd never before lost control over her senshi gift while with a lover. She did her best to both enjoy and ignore it. She brought her lips back to Usagi's and felt a spark within the heated kiss.

Haruka lay Usagi back in the bed and the young woman wrapped herself around Haruka and they moved together in the choreographed dance of love. The senshi of the distant heavens was amazed and floored, never had she ever felt anything like it. Every cell in her body was alive and she could feel things on an almost cellular leval. She was hyper aware of everything in the room from the ticking of the clock to the pulse beating like a fluttering bird in Usagi's neck to her own blood coursing through her body to the thin bead of sweat trickling down her back.

The sandy haired woman brushed her bangs out of her eyes with her free hand while the other she buried deep inside her new lover. She felt sparks flying from one to the other and back and as she drove Usagi over the edge she noticed out of the corner of her eye, something incredibly unusual.

The moon princess's locket that housed the silver crystal was glowing softly and her own henshin wand on the opposite night stand was also alive with the energy of Uranus. She had little time to wonder on it though as Usagi was nearing her end. She'd began running her nails up and down Haruka's back and moaning uncontrollably.

Usagi leaned up off the bed and threw her arms around the strong, sensual shoulders of her wind lover. The room was alive with energy and she could feel it building up to something, what she had no idea of but she was thoroughly enjoying it. This she took as a sign that she'd made the right descision to share herself with Haruka and to share Haruka with Michiru.

The young woman crushed her lips against Haruka's and screamed her release as she felt Haruka's energy filling her up, shooting through her from her fingers up through her insides and down from her lips on through every fiber of her being. They crashed together to the bed, Haruka slightly on top of and off to the side of her.

The older woman grabbed a pillow and stuffed under her young lovers head and rested her own head on the soft shoulder where she'd landed. She didn't reach for the sheet only tried to catch her breath and come down from that incredible energy high while the room was awash in moonlight.


	13. 3 by the sea, Who could it be?

HU 13

I am so sorry that this took so long but what can I say, life happened. This is a saucy yet serious chapter with plenty of fun stuff. The Term Ara means Oh in Japanese and is one of Michiru's pet names for Haruka. You'll see that latter. Just thought I'd mention it now in case of confusion latter. I hope that I can keep up with this now, as I'm home and have pleanty of time to write,and unlimeted acsess to the internet while I'm looking for a job.

Your reviews are always quite helpful and I want to thank all of you who have been keeping up with this. Feel free to ask question, leave gripes and corrections and I'll try and adress anything you all feel is inacurate. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Haruka woke the next day about mid-morning and sat up in wonder. She starred at the beautiful blond young woman in her bed and shook her head. 'How'd I get so lucky to have won your affections and have you be open enough to share me?' She wondered as she stood and stretched, starring out the glass balcony door to gaze longingly at the deep blue, sparkling ocean.

"Last night was simply the most amazing night I've spent with you yet Ruka-chan. What was happening with our powers? Did you do that?" A sweet voice drifted up from behind her as a pair of long, slender arms slipped around the older woman's waist. Haruka smiled and shook her head.

"No, I didn't do that. I have no idea what that may have been. Usagi, don't you think you and I are close enough not to use honorifics anymore?"

"Oh I suppose. I always was taught that it's respectful, and I do respect you Haruka. It's a hard habit to drop." Usagi stated stretching demurely on the bed.

"As I respect you Usagi, don't worry about it if you like using them. I just thought that we didn't have too. They always seemed so old fashioned to me." The young blond just nodded.

"I wish I could stay here with you always. It's such a shame I have to go home. I'm so at peace here with you."

"I wish that too, perhaps in another year. Providing things work out with your parents truly being open to our relationship, I don't see why you couldn't move in after your graduation. You'd be old enough then to make your own decisions." The wise woman stated as she crawled onto the bed and drew her young lover into her arms.

Usagi relaxed into the embrace and just as she was about to suggest they go out for breakfast she was seized by an undeniable passion. Usually it was Haruka jumping her but not this morning. Her experienced lover seemed to be in a mood for closeness instead of physical pleasure but Usagi knew how to turn her on.

She twisted around to look her love deep in the eyes as she wrapped her legs around the woman's waist. Usagi pulled Haruka's face down to hers for a passionate kiss that conveyed both her love and her need. Haruka quickly got the hint and ran her hands softly down Usagi's back and grasped her pert bottom. She crossed her legs Indian style and drew the blond fully onto her lap, slipping a hand between them into that sweet spot.

Haruka smiled against the hot lips of her lover as she found the woman's core already dripping with pleasure.

"I see someone woke up in a good mood." She chuckled teasingly as she slipped two fingers in. Usagi only moaned in response and ground her hips against Haruka's skilled hand. The woman of the wind lowered her lips to lick, suck, bite and added her other hand to the opposite side allowing her to fondle the sensitive flesh that gave her such enjoyment. The golden haired girl was moving her hips in a faster place and throwing her body against Haruka in a effort to be as close to her as possible. Haruka had yet to see Usagi this into their love-making. She just smiled and let the breast she'd been teasing fall from her mouth. She wrapped her free arm around Usagi's back to support her and draw her as close as possible, pressing their upper bodies together. The young blonde threw her head back in a lustful growl of need and pressed herself against Haruka, needing to feel her flesh rubbing against her own.

Usagi bit down on Haruka's shoulder as a massive orgasm racked her body in uncontrolled waves of pleasure. Haruka withdrew her hand and wrapped both arms around the now nearly limp woman in her lap.

"Wow" Was all Usagi could manage with a huge smile. She pressed her lips to her wind lovers in an exchange of pure love. Usagi pulled back with a gleam in her eye, she wasn't through yet. The young woman didn't really think about why she was acting this way and the sudden strong urges she found herself seized with. She attributed it to the fact that she was in love and felt truly appreciated for the first time in ages.

She pushed Haruka to a laying position on the bed and kneeled down between her thighs, lowering her hot mouth to lick, bite, tease and suck the most secret place of her strong, sensual partner. Usa raked her nails down Haruka's thighs and elicited moan after moan from the usually silent woman.

The princess continued to draw her nails down her lovers' thigh because she knew the woman liked it while she slipped her other hand down and inserted a finger to more fully pleasure her love. She was rewarded with a guttural moan as Haruka arched off the bed in a wave of pleasure. Usa tweaked Haruka's tiny breast quickly and then drew her nails down the taught muscular abdomen of the sandy haired blond before she grasped her bottom tightly and flicked her tongue across her nub bringer her screaming off the bed again.

"Oh my god!" Haruka cried as Usagi drew wave after wave of passion out of her. She wasn't use to it, as she was admittedly a hard woman to get through too and most of her lovers never took the time to figure out what really worked. She collapsed back onto the bed and drug Usagi up her body for a hard kiss as the quaking in her body calmed. Usagi smiled and hugged Haruka back.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Usagi but I think I like it." The woman stated amicably. The young blond just laughed and sat up drawing Haruka with her.

"Why don't we have breakfast at the diner on the corner and then take a walk through Juuban Park?"

"Sure, I didn't have anything planned today anyways. Not until this afternoon anyhow. I need to go to the track and tune-up my bike before the race Wednesday. I should do some laps too." The athlete stated as she stood and headed for the shower with Usagi following.

Awhile latter they strolled through the park hand in hand just enjoying each other's company. It was the sort of thing Michiru would never have done. She'd never allowed them to be so open about being a couple. She hated the criticism. Haruka wondered if she would ever get over that, or if her relationship with the senshi of the deep was forever to be doomed by drama and angst and the ever present pressures of society.

"Why don't we go to the shore? We can be there and back by the time you need to go to the track. I have to be home for supper anyhow. Mom's making Kimchee." Usagi said suddenly pulling Haruka to a stop beside her. Haruka merely shrugged and turned as they headed for her car. They took the yellow Toyota 2000GT and the racer drove it to its maximum speed and maneuvered it easily along the curvy road to the shore. Usagi just snuggled up to her in the front seat and enjoyed the ride.

As they pulled to a stop in a parking area by the shore the senshi of sky noticed a lone figure down the beach. The silhouette might not be so striking to a stranger but to Haruka it was unmistakable. Usagi followed her partners gaze and noticed whom she was so distracted by. She wrapped her fingers around Haruka's and drew her close for a kiss.

"Michiru-san is here. Why don't we go and talk to her? She seems so lonely out there all by herself."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The strong, silent woman asked softly. The young blond just nodded and headed towards the senshi of the deep pulling the woman of sky after her.

"Michiru, Hai Michiru-chan!" Usagi called out to her as they got closer. The aqua haired woman stopped and turned slowly around to face her princess and her former lover.

"What brings you two all the way out here?" She asked in a quiet, forlorn tone. That tone and the other woman's troubled eyes pulled at Haruka's heart strings.

"You do." Usagi stated and Michiru looked at her with surprise clear on her face.

"Nani?" Haruka only raised an eyebrow at her new love.

"Koneko-chan, I didn't know you were so intent on having this conversation so soon." Haruka stated in her own solid, soft tone.

"I want everyone to be happy." The girl stated ambivalently turning to face Michiru. "Michiru-chan, can we three talk openly?" She asked solemnly with a kind expression. The blue haired maiden only looked confused but nodded her assent and motioned towards a nearby reef they could sit on.

"What is it, is there something wrong?" Michiru asked with honest concern.

"No, not so much wrong as out of place." Usagi said looking out towards the ocean.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean our hearts, our love. I truly love Haruka. I honestly don't know how you could have ever let her go." Usagi stated looking back at Michiru whose lips narrowed in a displeased manner.

"I don't have to explain myself any further than I already have." Michiru stated.

"Don't get defensive Michiru-chan. That's not why we're here. I love Haruka, and she loves me, but the interesting part of the problem is that she still loves you." The young woman dropped the bomb on her older friend. She turned questioning eyes to Haruka for confirmation. The silent tomboy only looked to the ocean and let the calm of the waves still her churning emotions.

"Yes. In many ways I have never truly stopped loving you. You hurt me Michi, more than I have words to say but that doesn't change the bond we share; a bond I cannot ignore."

"I'm so sorry Ruka, I can't even begin to justify what I've done. I'm not any happier now than when I left. It was easy to ignore my feelings for you when I was so far away but now that I'm back here in your presence it's almost suffocating." A tear rolled down her silky cheek and the rough hand of the athletic warrior brushed it away with a softness you wouldn't have expected from her.

She glanced at Usagi a silent question in her eyes. The blond nodded and Haruka drew Michiru into her arms and held her softly, resting her chin on her former lovers head.

"Ara; how I've missed you." Michiru whispered tearfully. "How can you ever forgive me?"

"Usagi helped me with that. She's truly an amazing woman." The woman of deep waters pulled away then.

"What does this mean for the two of you? I won't let my foolishness destroy any more relationships." She stated forcefully. Usagi and Haruka exchanged glances and finally it was the princess who spoke.

"Haruka and I aren't breaking up. I do love her, and I want her to be happy. I've agreed to share her with you. It's unusual, and incredibly controversial. I do understand that it won't be easy but she needs you just as much as I need her. In this way we all need each other. Don't you think, with as much love as we all have in our hearts, that we could find some way to work this out amongst the three of us?"

Michiru looked both thrilled and shocked. She looked from one woman to other and finally after she decided they were both quite serious she wasn't sure whether to be happy, nervous, worried or some other combination of things. Shaking her head she starred out towards the ocean considering her own feeling and thoughts on the subject.

"I'd as much as already decided that being proper and living a normal life wasn't worth the price it was costing me. I found that once I had it, I'd lost everything that was truly important to me and I hadn't even known it when I had it." She paused and then turned to look at Usagi.

"My purpose is to serve you as a sailor senshi, a guardian of the outside solar system and warrior of the pursuit of true love and honest emotions. I cannot be a soldier without Haruka, she is my perfect opposite and yet she's not really so much different. None of us are. I can see all this now. Princess I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused and the instability that's arisen in the future because of it."

"Don't be sorry Michiru. You have an honest right to feel how you feel, then and now. It's a part of living. I've come to see that our mistakes aren't so much imperfections as they are learning experiences. It's not trouble if we can all learn from this and move on towards a better future. I believe we can get through this, if we work together." She said softly.

Michiru slowly nodded and grasped the young woman's hand in both of her own.

"I can't promise I'll be good at this, I've never thought about being in a situation such as this. I know it won't be easy but if you'll both be patient with me, I will try to share our love amongst the three of us. I'll try not to care so much about what others think or say."

Haruka could hardly believe what she was hearing. She looked from one to other of her loves and still wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. They both looked to her then.

"We as soldiers should lead by example. I think Usagi was right in that if no one is willing to stand up and challenge society, nothing will ever change. We have suffered ourselves in silence for long enough. I think it's time we take a stand and show the masses that love like this is natural and it happens and that it's fine. I will be patient with you Michiru if you truly can accept that it isn't going to be easy. The three of us have the beginnings of something wondrous here, I really think so."

The others just nodded and followed suite as Haruka stood. It was getting later in the day and the tide was coming in. Michiru hugged Usagi tentatively.

"I can't thank you enough bunny. For you having such a big heart, you've given me mine back. I don't know how to handle Mamoru-kun. I doubt at this point that he'd even miss me if I never went back." Usagi nodded.

"I don't know what's to be done with him either. He's not who he was, nor who he was meant to be. I think a part of him got lost somewhere along the way through time but I have no idea how to help him. I can only pray that he finds himself eventually. Would you like me to go with you to return his car and get your things?" She offered.

"Would you really? I didn't think it would be right to ask that of you, in the off chance he'd happen to be there." Michiru stated softly yet hopeful.

"I'd be glad to go with you Michiru. You're a dear friend to me, perhaps more. As far as that goes, we'll have to wait and see. Mamoru, is easy enough to deal with. The key is to be frank with him and leave quickly before he can fully process things." Michiru nodded as they parted and she headed for Mamoru's car which wasn't far from Haruka's. Usagi and Haruka slid into the yellow convertible and as the engine flared to life Haruka pulled Usagi into her arms and kissed her quite soundly.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Haruka and pressed their bodies close together, it was amazing how she felt at that moment. She'd been afraid that giving Haruka back to Michiru would take something away from their feelings for each other but it had seemed to only strengthen their bond more.

Haruka was seized with a deep need to show Usagi how much what she'd done had meant to her. She slid the seat back as far as it would go to give her some room as she pulled Usagi to straddle across her hips. She pulled off the young woman's panties and slipped a finger in to warm her up as she brought her closer to the edge she lay her down on the seat and drew her hips up to her mouth and paid attention to every single inch of Usagi's secret place. She wanted the girl to want for nothing and loved her as thoroughly as she knew how. Usagi screamed out her release and sat up to kiss Haruka thoroughly.

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly.

"I love you Koneko, completely. You've made me happy today. This is more than I ever could have hoped for." The blonde whispered softly as she ran a hand through Usagi's golden curtains of hair. Usagi nodded and slipped on her panties and fixed her skirt as Haruka maneuvered out of the parking spot and onto the road. She caught up to Michiru in no time, as Michi was a much more cautious driver than the racer.


	14. Picking up Life's pieces

HU 14

Here you have it, the next part of the saga and its more of a transitional chapter to what may happen next. Of course I'm not sure yet what exactly that may be. I'm more than open to suggestions. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming and enjoy the story!

* * *

Haruka followed Michiru to Mamoru's building and parked behind her. Usagi got out and Michiru waved as Haruka pulled away and headed to the track to practice. Usagi would call if they needed her for anything.

Michiru took a deep breath and glanced at Usagi who just stood calmly looking up at the building.

"Shall we get this over with?" Michiru asked quietly. Usagi nodded and waved at the doorman as they went through. The poor man just looked confused at seeing both of them together but he just shrugged it off and went back to his duties. It was a quick and silent ride in the elevator. Michiru unlocked the door with her key and they found it thankfully empty.

"I don't have much, my clothes should fit in my suitcases and the paints have their own case as well as my violin. It's already packed away." Michiru stated looking around the living room.

"I'll pack up the clothes if you'd like to do the paints. I wouldn't want to mess them up." Usagi shrugged.

"That sounds fine. My suitcases are brown and their under the bed." Usagi nodded and went to pack the clothes. She didn't let it bother her, Michiru had expressed her sorrow and in a way, perhaps it was a good thing that this had happened. Clearly Mamoru had his own problems that he wasn't inclined to let anyone help him with. From the sounds of things, he was likely to have left her anyway, if not with Michiru, then someone else.

Michiru came to help after she'd set her paints and Violin by the door. The two worked together silently and quickly and Usagi called Haruka after they'd finished. It had gone to voicemail which meant she'd be in the middle of her laps. Usagi left a message for her and looked at Michiru.

"She's not answering, and her phone's turned off. She's probably in the middle of her laps. Do you want to wait or would you like me to call a taxi?"

"I'd rather not stay longer than necessary. I've written a clear and concise note for Mamoru. Why don't you call a taxi so we can get out of here?" Michiru whispered. Usagi nodded and dialed. They then grabbed two bags each so as to make one trip do. Usagi locked the door on their way out and Michiru left the key in the mailbox with her note.

The doorman held open the door for them and looked even more confused than when they'd gone it but he silently loaded the bags into their taxi and wisely didn't ask questions. Michiru tipped him as her and Usagi got into the car.

"Where too Miss?" The driver asked.

"Uhm…" Michiru wasn't really sure. She hadn't thought that far ahead. She wasn't sure if she'd be allowed back at the flat but she hadn't any other place to go as of yet. Usagi however apparently had her own ideas. She gave the driver Haruka's address and just smiled at her friend.

"Are you sure about this Usagi?" The blue haired woman asked as they drove away.

"Yes, I'll leave it to you and Haruka to work out where exactly you're staying but I think it only makes perfect sense that you be there. It's as much your home as it is hers, as it is a second home for me." The young blonde smiled and patted the other woman's hand. The driver parked and carried the two large suitcases up to the door, while Usagi took the violin very carefully and Michiru took the paints and portfolio. She tipped the driver while her young friend opened the door.

They sat the suitcases inside the hallway and called Haruka to let her know where they were.

"Thank you again Usagi. I really can't tell you how much this means to me. I truly will try and make this work this time and I do truly love Ruka and value your friendship." The girls eyes shown as she smiled and grasped Michiru's hand warmly in a show of affection.

"I value your friendship to Michiru. I remember how you tried to help me with my lessons when I wanted to learn how to be the perfect wife. You had such patience with me, no one does."

"You'll grow into yourself Usagi. Grace comes with time, I do believe you'll be fine in the end. The future is a long way off yet." The intelligent blond complimented her young friend.

"What would you like to do? Haruka taught me how to make pasta and I think I actually can fix this without burning anything. Or we could go down to the pool or perhaps the gym if you'd rather do that… Haruka's been showing me some easy scales on the piano but that probably wouldn't be fun for you."

The sea maiden was silent for a long moment contemplating the options.

"I think I'd like to take a swim, it's been too long since I've really been able to do that and it always makes me feel much better. We could fix dinner after that though. It might be nice if we surprise Ruka. You can fix the pasta and I'll make a pie for dessert."

Usagi smiled and nodded and the girls headed off to the pool. Michiru glanced over Usagi's body as she changed and again she was struck by the young woman's beauty. Usagi smiled as she felt the sea senshi's gaze on her body. She was glad there was at least some mutual interest between them but she felt that it would take time to build the proper relationship to make this really work.

Michiru dove in gracefully and started doing laps while Usagi decided to sun bathe on one of the lounge chairs. After awhile Michiru emerged from the pool dripping and Usagi handed her a towel.

"Haruka always liked laying here while I did laps too." She smiled as Usagi nodded.

"The sun is nice, even though it's a little cool outside." Michiru nodded as she toweled off and the two headed for the kitchen. They chatted together happily as they fixed dinner for the woman they both loved. Usagi wasn't afraid to ask her friend for help when she wasn't sure of something and Michi was more than willing to show the young woman some new tricks to help her out. She remained patient as she explained the spices and flavors she was adding. Usagi took it in gladly and set the table while Michiru finished up her pie. Everything was just finishing up as Haruka walked through the door covered in mud. Usagi laughed and Michiru looked worried.

"You didn't crash did you? Are you hurt?" She asked coming over to where Haruka stood near the door.

"Haruka, you look a fright, it didn't rain on you did it?" Usa asked. Haruka chuckled at her women fawning over her so. She could smell her favorite meal from here and it was mouth watering.

"No I didn't crash and it didn't rain. My coach sprayed the track down with a hose so I could get use to the feel of racing on a muddy field because it's different than a dry one. I did well and we sort of had a mud fight to celebrate. My chances are looking real good for the championships."

"Oh is that all!" Michiru laughed a tinkling laugh and took Haruka's helmet to put away as the woman slipped off her racing suite and Usagi took it to put it in the wash. Haruka met them in the kitchen after she'd washed up.

"This is a wonderful surprise! What am I ever going to do with the two of you if you keep spoiling me like this?" She asked as she gave each of them a kiss.

Michiru watched as Haruka kissed another woman and didn't feel the jealously she'd half expected. She simply felt pleased that her love was so happy. Usagi watched the exchange of love between Michiru and her strong, wind lover and felt much the same. In fact she felt blessed to be able to be a part of so much love.

They sat down to eat and Haruka exclaimed over everything, making sure that they both got complimented equally. Haruka kicked the two out of the kitchen as the meal was finished, forbidding them both from the dishes. They went into the living room and Haruka heard Usagi practicing her scales as Michiru tuned her violin. The older blonde did the dishes as fast as she could while still cleaning the kitchen efficiently. She strode into the living room with a smile as she sat beside her younger counter-part.

Michiru had tuned her violin and was going through scales with Usagi and she smiled at her old lover as she sat at the piano with Usagi. She'd warmed up enough and was ready for some serious practice and she nodded at Haruka. The other woman nodded back and whispered something to Usagi.

Haruka slid to the middle of the bench and Usagi sat on her lap. The experienced pianist placed her hands on the keys and Usagi placed hers on top of Ruka's. The young woman payed close attention to the keys Haruka hit and how she moved her hands and worked the pedals with her feet. She was thrilled at the music she was listening and learning at the same time. Michiru finished off the piece with a flourish as Haruka kissed Usagi's neck lightly.

"Oh Ruka, I have to go home, but I do wish I could stay."

"Well why don't you stay just a little bit longer?" Haruka whispered huskily. The young woman glanced up at Michiru for approval. The other woman nodded with a small smile. Usagi relaxed into Haruka's embrace as they stood and Haruka took each of them by the hand and lead them upstairs. She led them into the master bedroom and sat them on the bed beside each other. The two women looked at each other nervously as neither was sure about where this was headed or just what Haruka had in mind.

Haruka knelt on the floor in front of them. She looked at them with love and adoration in her expression. She couldn't believe how blessed she was.

"I want to love the both of you as you should be loved, but I want you both to be comfortable." Neither woman was real willing to speak up.

"I'm sorry Haruka, I'm just not ready for this." Michiru stated finally. The young blonde nodded.

"I think a lot has happened today, maybe we should all just take some time to process." Haruka nodded and stood.

"Take as much time as you both need. I'll be here." They all stood and headed downstairs. Haruka stopped in the hallway and turned to face them. "I was thinking, you should both have rooms here, to keep things you need. This way you each have a place of your own. I understand that things are different now." The women both nodded with warm smiles. Hotaru came out of her room then.

"Michi-mama? What are you doing here?" She asked quizzically.

"I'm going to stay here; Haruka and I are trying to work things out. Would you like that?" She asked giving the child a hug and kneeling down to look her in the face.

Hotaru looked more confused as she looked from Michiru to Haruka to Usagi and back.

"What about Usagi? I like her too, she's really nice and she loves Haruka-papa a lot." The child said softly. Michiru nodded and looked back at Usagi who was holding the older blondes hand. Michi smiled at them.

"I like her too. She's going to stay here too, when she can. How about that? I know it may be confusing; this is hardly a common relationship. I know you're a smart girl Hotaru. Love doesn't work out how people think it should. It's the greatest emotion we have, and we should all try to listen to the power of love more so than the pressures of society." Michiru explained evenly.

Hotaru nodded with a smile.

"Good. I think everyone will be happy this way. I just hope we can figure out what to do about Chibi-usa. She's thinking of trying to use her time key to go home, except she's not sure anymore if there's a home for her to go too."

The three women nodded and smiled ruefully.

"I know Hotaru-chan; I've had many conversations with her and Luna recently about the subject and the best course of action. I think we're coming close to a decision but we'll see what happens at the next meeting." Usagi stated with a smile at the young child. The sovereign of silence only nodded and went back to her room with a yawn. She'd eaten at the Tsukino's house with Chibi. The women trooped down stairs and gathered at the door. Usagi kissed Haruka a tender goodbye and she turned to Michiru with a warm smile and an affectionate hug. Haruka lifted Michiru's suitcases easily and ran them up to the spare room on the left and sat them inside for her old flame. She then grabbed her keys and gave her aqua-haired counterpart a chaste kiss as she slipped on her shoes as she gave Usagi a ride home.


	15. What Has Gotten into Usagi Lately?

HU 15

I just let this happen, even though I wasn't planning on it yet, I hope you like it. R/R please! Suggestions, bitches, gripes, moans, also welcome. When you piss me off with your comments it makes me want to write more. lol.

* * *

Usagi found herself in a euphoric state nearly the next whole week. She found she could not spend enough time with Haruka and Michiru. The three of them had become close friends, much more than most would have thought possible. The sky senshi and herself had dialed their relationship back a bit, in order to get use to the new dynamics of having to split things three ways.  
The young blonde found herself taking more of a dominate role where Michiru was concerend, which had surprised everyone. You might not call it woo-ing so much as dating. Usagi brought the older woman flowers after school, and she took her out for tea and they appeared for the most part simply as really close friends.

Michiru found herself allowing Usagi to romance her, and even more surprising she found herself enjoying it. She held Haruka's hand in public, as did Usagi and herself when they were out. It was amazing how such a small gesture as holding someone's hand, could mean so much. They were often starred at, but the senshi of the deep found herself noticing that it wasn't anything new. The dirty glares were, but as of yet they hadn't had too much trouble.

Haruka sat on the roof of Tokyo tower enjoying the breeze and the view. She wanted to make things work between her two loves and herself. She was trying desperately to give everyone space but she was a very physical person and it was harder than she'd like to admit to not touch them in a sexual way. Right now they were all still getting used to each other and things were a little awkward. The woman of sky wanted to take the relationship to the next level but she was afraid that if she rushed things, the whole delicate balance would break.

"Imagine running into you up here." A cool and familiar voice stated consciesly from behind her. Haruka's blood ran cold but she didn't turn to face the intruder.

"What exactly is it you have come here for?" She asked in an equally cool tone.

"I think you are well aware of what I'm doing here." The voice quipped.

"Hmm." Her only response as her cell phone rang. "Konbanwa."

"Ruka? Usagi and I are going to the cinema, would you like to meet us there?" Michiru's sweet voice drifted throught the speaker.

"I have some pressing business to attend to, but I'll see what I can do. Which show?"

"We are going to go see Fame. It looks interesting." Michiru laughed. "Is everything all right?" She asked after a pause.

"Everything is fine. Sayonara." Haruka slipped the phone back into her pocket after turning it off.

"Which one was that?"  
"None of your business." Haruka stated turning to face him finally.

"Tell me Ten'ou Haruka-san, why is it that all of the women on this island seem to be incurably attracted to you? Why is it that they all come running to you? You should be ashamed. It's just disgusting what you do." The senshi of sky took a deep breath and took one step towards Mamoru who stood his ground.

"I have nothing to justify or explain to you. If women find me attractive, perhaps it is because I know how a woman should be treated. Something you seem to have not even the faintest idea of. I suggest you leave Chiba Mamoru, before you do something you'll regret. Why have you come here?"

"I know how to treat a woman." He declared defensively.

"Realy? I think you're idea of how to treat a woman is more than slightly off. If you think treating a beautiful creature such as Usagi like an ignorant child; or taking a magnificent woman such as Michiru and treating her like a piece of property, proper treatment then my friend you have a serious judgment problem."

"I did no such thing."

"If you truly believe that, then you need more help than even I guessed."

"How dare you say such things to me? I am your supierior, I am older and of a higher station. You vile creature of sin. Take it back, or I warn you..."

"You warn me what? Someone needs to tell you the truth you misogynistic bastard. You neglect the women who do fall for you, and treat everyone as though they're beneath you. You ignore your duties to the earth as a senshi knight and I for one am not afraid to tell it like it is. You are the one who needs to shape up and quit diluting yourself with lies."

Haruka merely stepped aside as the furiouse man in front of her lunged at her. Her muscles tensed as she readied herself for the fight. She dodged his fist and easily lunged aside as he kicked at her. The practiced sailior senshi landed two quick blows to his chest before sweeping his feet from under him with a side swipe of her foot. She dodged his fists as he went down.

Mamoru couldn't believe he was being beat by a girl, even if that girl was Haruka. He rolled away from her and bounced back up to his feet while using his momentum to propel himself foreward with a deft punch to the sky senshi's shoulder.

Haruka was thrown askew in her stance, caught off guard by his move. She recovered herself quickly and landed an uppercut square to his jaw. He growled out his frustration and rage and lunged at her ramming her into the railing that ran around the roof. She kneed him in the gut and forced him back off of her. The women then cracked him a good one to the right side of his head but before she had a chance to move he was lunging at her again.  
All of his moves were made out of pure rage, he wasn't even thinking clearly about fighting her. Haruka knew even in a fight where he was thinking clearly that he wouldn't have been able to beat her but he should have at least presented a challenge. He growled as she moved out of his way and she smelled the alcohol on his breath. Mamoru crashed against the railing, further weakening it.

The sky senshi knew that one more good ram would cause the railing to give out completely. Herself having nearly plummeted to her own death off of the edge of this very tower; she knew it wasn't fun. As much as she would love to see Chiba Mamoru splattered across Tokyo boulevard, she knew as a senshi that she had a duty to make sure that didn't happen either.

Mamoru knew the other woman was plotting but he had no idea what she was thinking, nor did he really care. He lurched towards her and swung at her annoyingly pretty face. All he wanted to do was to destroy the masculine beauty because at this point she was the only person he had to blame for his woe's other than himself.

Haruka was surprised and angered by his move and knew that she was going to have a black eye, she could already feel the swelling start. She used it to her advantage though and grabbed his arm, using his own momentum against him. She got his arm twisted around behind his back and kneed him to a kneeling position on the ground.

"Let go of me you bitch!" He screamed arrogantly.

"It doesn't look to me like you are in a position to demand anything. You're drunk, and you're acting irrationally. Even in a fair fight, your no match for me. Had you been thinking clearly, you would have realized that. I'm going to tell you straight Mamoru, you need to get your head together, or you are going to end up costing yourself alot more than just the love and respect of the sailor senshi."

The angry man hung his head, knowing he was beat and also knowing that she was right. He and Haruka had almost been friends once, having understood each other at one point, on more than one level. Haruka had often been an island in a sea of estrogen. As the Nihonshu wore off Mamoru became increasingly depressed. Now he could even admit she was right. He was a terrible drunk.

The tall blond just sighed and took a good look at the man kneeling on the roof of the tower. She wondered where the guards were. When Mamoru started to sniffle she knew he was headlong into a self pittying mood. She didn't really want to hang around for it but she didn't really think it was a good idea to leave him alone on the roof either. After all this was a popular spot for jumpers, which is why there was usually guards around.

Haruka grabbed his arm non too gently and pulled him to his feet. She half drug him to the elevator and down to the street. She hailed a cab and shoved him into the back seat, where he landed in a miserable heap. She paid the driver to take him to his apartment building and then went back into the tower looking for the security staff. She found them locked in the break room, a stunt Mamoru no doubt had thought clever at the time. She told them that she'd managed to over-come the drunk brute and stuff him into a cab but that the railing near the left hand corner of the roof was extremely loose.

The guards thanked her profusely and promised to have the railing fixed. One guard did run off straight away. Haruka turned and left, heading for her car. She glanced at her watch and saw that at this point the movie was nearly over and so she simply went home and stripped down to her birthday suit and lounged in the sauna. The moist heat felt good on her aching muscles, they'd tightened up on her after the fight. Her eye was starting to sting but she just ignored it. She'd gotten worse in battle, and worse from her dirt bike for that matter.

Michiru and Usagi walked up the steps to the house, laughing and discussing the movie.

"Haruka will be sorry she missed that one, she would have enjoyed it."

"Did she say what she was up to? I would have thought she'd jump at the chance to spend time with us."

"No, she just said she had some business. Come to think of it, she didn't sound quite like her usual self."

"How'd she sound? You don't think anything happened to her do you?" Usagi asked as she unlocked the door.

"Well, oh she's here, look." Michiru stated pointing to their lovers shoes.

"I wonder where she is then?" Usagi asked looking around.

"I'll check her room, Hotaru is at your house this weekend right? So she wouldn't know... " Michiru couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. Usagi checked the gym, the kitchen and found Haruka's clothes in the bathroom after she'd gone in to use it.  
"Where ever she is, she's not wearing anything." The young blond called with a giggle. The other woman came down the stairs with a smile.

"Well that does narrow it down. She's either in the pool, the shower or the sauna."

"I doubt she'd shower alone unless she had too." Michiru chuckled and headed to the pool while the princess headed to the sauna. She saw that it was on and called out to Michiru.

"Oh my god Haruka, what happened?" Usagi asked as she took in Haruka's swollen eye and the bruise developing on her shoulder. The young blond sat on the bench next to her lover and touched her shoulder gently.

"It's nothing. I've gotten worse from my bike." The older blond stated as she cracked her good eye to look Usagi over.

"Ruka! What happened to you?" Michiru cried as she entered the small sauna.

"I'm fine."

"That is not what I asked." Her stern reply.

"Mamoru attacked me in a drunken rage. I was at the top of Tokyo tower thinking and he said some really disgusting things and then provoked a fight. I didn't let him get hurt, much, but he's going to have a lot to think about in the morning." Haruka stated finally.

"Oh Haruka, I'm so sorry." Usagi whispered.

"I never would have guessed he'd react like that." Michiru sighed sadly.

"Come out into the light and let me look at your eye. It looks fairly swollen." Usagi stated drawing Haruka out into the bright light.

"How do you know about black eyes?" Haruka asked walking stiffly. Michiru turned off the sauna.

"Shingo get's them all the time."

"Bullies?" Michiru asked.

"No, he's just not very graceful with a softball. Dad isn't home much in the daytime to help him practice."

"Your father is an important business man at that magazine, you shouldn't be so hard on him."

"I know, I'm not really. One time though the ball hit Shingo in the face so hard, we had to lance it to let the blood out so that it didn't swell shut." Usagi stated with a frown.

"Why didn't your mother take him to the hospital?"

"He refused to go. He said the bruise would make him seem tough."

"I might be able to at least teach him how to catch the ball with the mitt instead of his face, although I was more of a runner. If you don't think your father would be upset." Haruka offered as the young blond tipped her lovers face this way and that, to see the bruise clearly.

"I could run it by mother, she'd know how that would work out but I think it'd probably be fine with him. This doesn't look that bad. Did Mamoru catch you off guard?"  
"Well I wasn't really expecting him to get stinking drunk and come looking for me to blame all his problems on,so yes. He caught me off guard."

Usagi just smiled ruefully and drew Haruka into a loving embrace. She kissed her tenderly, careful of the sore cheek and ran her hand lightly down the other woman's back.

"You poor thing, look what's happened to you my big, strong soldier while you were looking out for all of our best interests. Would you like me to kiss you and make it better?" Usagi asked in a husky tone.

"Uhm..." Haruka wasn't sure what was going on. Usagi and Michiru had become close, that much was obvious but they'd been awkward around each other whenever anything remotely sexual was brought up. It seemed that no one knew how to handle that situation. Haruka glanced towards Michiru who remained calmly beside the sauna door. She smiled warmly and slowly walked towards the pair of blonds.

Michiru didn't say a word but she placed one hand on Haruka's shoulder, and one on Usagi's back.

"Why don't we take her someplace more comfortable? She's had a hard day." Michiru suggested in a sultry tone. Haruka was stunned. She suddenly wondered what exactly they'd been up to on all their recent outings. She'd been celibate for weeks now, and was half out of her mind with lust and then to find out her women might have been getting together without her? Would they do such a thing?

Haruka decided she didn't care, if that was even the case. She quickly decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and let them pull her upstairs to her bedroom. Michiru drew her onto the bed while Usagi pushed her down gently. The young blond kissed Haruka soundly as Michiru ran her fingers through her partners hair.

The senshi of sky wrapped her arms around the rabbit of the moon and kissed her fiercely, with all the passionate fire she felt. She then turned and did the same to Michiru, who responded by arching into her arms with a sigh. Haruka ran a hand across Michiru's delicate cheeck with a smile before she gazed lovingly and with clear desire into the younger woman's eyes as she unbuttoned the school uniform and slipped it off. She found a colorful lace bra underneath and she knew that her women had been shopping together that day.

She drew off the skirt with excitement, wanting to see what was underneath. A matching pink lace pantie with colorful yellow roses. Usagi smiled and drew Michiru over to her as she helped Haruka take off the other woman's dress to reveal a teal bra with pink bunnies adorning it and matching panties. The wind lover gazed from one to the other and back in sheer delight.

Haruka pushed Usagi into a prone position and drew off the fancy undies, Michiru raised up and helped Haruka slip hers off as well. The blond slipped a finger into Usagi's dripping core while she ran a hand over Michirus soft abdomen and pulled her against her chest for a passionate kiss. Usagi was making soft moans and Michiru looked her over with what the older blond would have sworn was longing, if not love.

The woman with eyes as blue and sparkling as the ocean kissed Haruka lovingly and then she did the same with their sovereign. Michiru kissed Usagi's breasts and teased her pert nipples erect. She placed one hand on top of Haruka's and quickened the pace. Usagi was quacking off of the bed in no time. Usagi rose up and kissed first Michiru, then Haruka and then she moved so that ocean warrior was squarely between herself and Haruka.

The young blond drew the aqua haired maiden into a relaxed position against her chest. Usagi ran her hands through Michiru's hair enjoying the scent as Haruka situated herself between the long slender legs of her lover.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Michiru and kissed her kneck and nibbled her ear as Haruka hit every single spot she remembered. The noises coming from Michiru displayed her pleasure and proved how remarkable Haruka's memory really was.

The woman of water lay trembling between the two with a huge smile on her face. It was the next movement that caught the senshi of sky off guard entirely. The two women moved together to tackle her and pin her to the bed between them, on on either side. They exchanged a glance with each other and then without words Michiru moved down to the lower end while the rabbit held Haruka's arms.

Michiru slipped her toung into the velvet folds she'd been dreaming of practically sense she left. Usagi was right, she had no idea how she had ever brought herself to leave this woman's presence in the first place. She ran her nails down Haruka's thighs lightly as their young lover had divulged earlier.

Usagi kissed Haruka passionately and moved to suckle the woman's tiny breasts. She knew the taught nipples were extremely sensitive and she teased them relentlessly. She bit just hard enough to elicit the moans of pleasure she was familiar with and Michiru was working magic on her end. They had Haruka screaming off the bed before too long. The two women fell down to the bed on either side of their strong lover and someone drew a sheet over them.

"If this is what getting into a fight gets me, I may have let people land a few hits on me more often." She teased through closed eyes.

"Uh-huh, a likely story. You know you're practically incapable of doing anything but your level best." Michiru whispered lazily as she rested her head on one shoulder while she traced a finger across the palm of Usagi's hand.

"Very true." Haruka admitted lazily. "Now the question is, what do we do with you two the rest of the weekend?"

"Don't worry Ruka, we'll think of something to do with you." Usagi mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, her head resting on Haruka's other shoulder.


	16. Haruka's gotten into her, that's what!

HU 16

I can't even begin to tell you all what's been happening with me lately but let's just say my world has changed. I had a baby(shocking? Yes. Surprising? Yes. Had I gone a bit too far in pretending to be straight for the army? YES.) and the army didn't work out (because I had a baby) but that may well be for the best. This stupid war IS morally bankrupt and I'm probably better off for not participating. I hate politics so please don't start. I love and support the troops, i just hate the morons that sent them over there in the first place. BUt anyways.

This chapter probably wont surprise too many of you, if there's anyone left that reads this. IF there are any questions/grips/bitches/moans/corrections please leave a review and I will address them. That is anything pertaining to the story, not my life. I'll try and stay with this story now that I'm again inspired. I hope this time I can finish it. Let's hope. Right now my child is with my grandparents as I'm sick with a cold and my roommate has pneumonia, and the baby can't catch it, she's three months old and pneumonia could kill her. So we'll see if I can find time to write once I'm better and the baby is back. I'll do what I can. I really do want to let this story run it's course and finish this.

* * *

The next morning Usagi woke up with her stomach in her throat. She threw off the sheet & managed to untangle herself from her lovers and stumble to the bathroom just in time. Haruka sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes at her sudden departure. She shook Michiru awake and headed into the bathroom. "Koneko-chan, are you sick?" She asked as she knelt beside her love and pulled back her hair.

"It just came over me so suddenly. Maybe I ate something that disagreed with me." Usagi mumbled. Haruka thought back the last few days.  
"How could you have? You've barely eaten anything the last few days." The strong blond stated with worry in her tone.

"That could be it in itself, Usagi you shouldn't crash diet so abruptly. It can be dangerous and besides, you don't need too. You're beautiful, just as you are." Michiru advised.

"I'm not dieting. I just haven't felt well for a little while. It usually passes by afternoon, most of the time." Usagi stated weakly. Haruka glanced up at Michiru and back to Usagi.

"How long has this been going on?" The silent senshi of sky asked. Usagi rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, thinking.

"Uhm...." The young blonde's mouth twisted in thought. "About six weeks, It started a few days after... after that night when our powers mingled." Usagi stated after a pause. Haruka's blood ran cold and her eyes had widened as she starred up at Michiru with a look of Pure terror. "What? What is it?" Usagi asked weakly.

"Usako, have you been eating things you don't normally like lately, or perhaps find yourself more sensitive to certain smells? Have you been more tired than usual lately?" Michiru asked somberly.

"Well, somewhat. I've been so hungry but the smell of food just makes me turn green. So I figured I'd caught a bug or something. It should pass if I take it easy, right? You don't think I need to go to the doctor do you? Surely I don't need any medicine. It's only been a little while... and I think it's getting better, it's not even every day, I probably just over did it last night." Usagi pleaded her case.

"Usagi, you didn't pay much attention in health class did you?" Michiru asked solemnly. The young blonde looked sheepish and nodded. Michiru smiled warmly and kneeled down in front of the younger girl. "When exactly is your monthly due?" The aqua haired maiden asked solemnly. Usagi's eyes widened as she realized what they were getting at.

"No, I'm not... It can't be because we, because I.... It just can't be that. It's the flue or something, it has to be."

"Usagi, do you really believe that a flu can last six weeks or more?" Michiru chided softly. The young blonde looked from her older trusted friend, to the sturdy blonde woman of her dreams and back.

Haruka was clearly shaken.

"Usa, when are you due your monthly?" she asked in a shaky tone. Usagi blushed thinking back. She then paled a little more herself.

"Last... last week." she mumbled in shock.  
"Have you ever been late before?" Haruka asked.

"No, not once." Usagi stated in a daze. Haruka took a deep breath as she rose to her feet and drew Usagi up with her.

"Then I think we need a test, and to speak with Luna." Haruka stated softly. Michiru nodded.

"I'll go and get Luna. She and Artemis are at Minako's this afternoon. Mina is meeting with Motoki to talk this afternoon. They had wanted a lunch date. Don't worry, I'll be discreet." Michiru added as she washed up hurriedly and threw on some clothes.

"I guess I'll go and get the test." Haruka stated leading Usagi back to the bed. "You wait here, try and relaxe, drink some water or something. I'll be back in a flash." Haruka assured her young love. She grabbed her clothes and her wallet and stumbled down the stairs as she dressed on her way to the door.

An hour later saw Haruka, Usagi, Michiru & Luna gathered in Haruka's bedroom at the flatt. Haruka leaned nervously against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest while Michiru sat demurely on the edge of the bed next to Luna. The test sat on the counter in the bathroom, still in its bag.

"So you're saying it's possible?" Usagi asked pale as a sheet of paper.

"I'm saying that it's not outside the realm of possibility." Luna stated calmly. "The silver crystal is a power unto itself, not much is known about it. It does usually have a way of making things right. The crystal often acts in ways that are both unexpected and unpredictable. " Luna stated.

Usagi frowned and Michiru only let out a small sigh and nod of agreement. Haruka took a deep breath.

"We'll get through it." She stated in an almost calm voice. "If Usagi is pregnant, than it's a sign that we are ever closer to crystal Tokyo, closer than we ever dreamed. If this is so, it's a gift from the crystal, it's Chibi-usa and I can't be sorry for that." the older blonde added with a pause and a shrug. "Consequences be damned, we'll get through it all. The powers of love can do amazing things, it's what Usagi herself has been saying all along. This only proves her point further in my eyes."

"I wouldn't have thought Haruka to be the voice of reason here, but I agree with her." Michiru stated with a small smile forming. Luna nodded.

"Usagi, you'd better take the test so we can be certain and figure out the next steps." Luna advised. Usagi nodded and stood on shakey legs. She entered the bathroom alone and starred at the test in its bag on the counter. It was just an ordinary bag, on an ordinary counter, that contained an ordinary test that was about to change her world forever. The young woman took a deep breath and took out the test, reading the directions carefully twice over to be certain.

Five minutes later, she starred down at the test and her heart stopped. No sound escapped her lips as she dropped to her knees and a silent tear ran down her face. She knew her love and her most trusted friends were only feet away but she needed a moment to process.

'Chibi, you do get to exist.' she smiled, a part of her was excited and relieved but the majority of her brain was shouting "I'm only Seventeen! I can't do this yet. It's impossible. It can't happen, I'm not ready." All of these thoughts and many others ran through her mind. The door opened then, and Haruka came in, and closed the door behind her.

She knelt down in front of Usagi and took the girls hand in her own. She knew without looking what the test said, simply from the expression on her young lovers face.

"We can and will get through this koishii."

"How? I can't do this, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to do this. I'm only 17 Ruka. My parents...How can I tell them? What do I tell them? What about school? How can I earn a place in this world with a baby, when I'm not much more than a baby myself?" The young girls lips quivered and Haruka drew her in for a tight hug.

"I believe in you Usagi. You're an amazing person, with incredible beliefs and ideals. Your job is to change the world, make it a better place. Let me worry about finances. She's my baby too and believe me I'm glad that I'm on this side of this little endeavor." She tried for humor and Usagi did crack a smile.

"You can do anything, anything that you put your mind too. I believe it. I've already seen you do some extraordinary things. I mean, you defeated Galexia. Michiru and I couldn't do that. Your extraordinary."

"It's going to be so hard Haruka. I can barely cook, I'm not the brightest student, I take so long to learn things sometimes. I don't think I can be a good mother, Chibi deserves a wonderful mother, the perfect mother. I can't be perfect."

"You don't have to be perfect Koneko, You only have to be you." The sky senshi assured her shaken princess. "Come on, let's go talk to the others." Haruka stood and drew Usagi to her feet. Usagi nodded and hugged Haruka tightly. The older woman smiled and wrapped her sturdy arms around the quivering shoulders of her lover.

"You mustn't lose your faith in the crystal. It will all work out." She again assured her, this time with a delicate kiss to the forehead. Haruka opened the door and stepped out into the bedroom, drawing Usagi with her.

"Oh" Escaped Michiru before she quickly regained her composure and sat silently, waiting to hear what Luna would say.

"Well that's it then. A new era of peace and love is approaching for us here. Try to be strong dear, it will work out. I have every faith in you. You have not let me down yet, and this is not a bad thing Usagi." The black cat said with as close to a smile as a feline could manage.

"Yes, just think, she'll be a combination of the two most perfect women that I've ever known. She'll do amazing things, like her mother already has." Michiru put in. She was happy Haruka noted with relief.

"I think we need to tell the rest of the scouts first. I will not allow Chiba Mamoru to be present. I really don't know what to do about him, it seems like part of him got lost along the way from the silver millennium to know. Artemis is searching for a solution. I don't want you to worry about it."

"Oh Luna, I just don't know about this. I was raised to believe that good, decent, honorable girls don't end up like this. I was raised that an honorable girl doesn't do so many of the things that I've done." The child of the moon trailed off.

"I know Usagi, I do understand and it will be hard to find your hearts voice inside what society has been screaming for so long. You must find that inner strength of yours, you're going to need it. You're right, it is going to be quite challenging, but it will be worth it, if you can show the world what the power of love can do, if you can teach them how to follow the voice of love, can you just Imagine how much better the world could be?"

Usagi nodded slowly. "I do want that Luna, I really do."

"I know you do Usagi, I know. You will have it too. I fully believe you can accomplish this. You get some rest tonight, and I'll arrange a meeting for tomorrow. Would you like to have it here? I think that would be wise, for a little while anyhow. You'll appreciate it in the coming months." The black cat made it more of a statement than a suggestion.

"I don't mind having the meetings here." Haruka felt compelled to answer her anyhow.

"Yes, it would be a good idea I think, especially for latter on. Besides we have plenty of room and it will be less work for Rei. She has enough duties around the shrine without having to entertain all of us as well." Michiru added.

"Rei enjoys hosting the meeting though. It makes her feel useful." Usagi stated.

"Rei likes doing anything that puts her in charge." Haruka assessed with a laugh. Usagi shrugged and laughed. She nodded agreement.

"It's set then. I'll make the arraignments, you three get some rest." Luna advised jumping down from her perch on the bed.

"I'll take you back to Minako's" Michiru offered as Haruka tossed her the keys to the GT. Haruka and Usagi headed down to the kitchen where Haruka fixed a five star breakfast for Usagi after she established that the woman's stomach was no longer queasy.

Haruka stretched out on the couch with her arm around Usagi, who lay her head on Haruka's lap as she curled up beside her on the massive sectional. Michiru returned and smiled at the sight that greeted her, her two women asleep on the sofa with some cartoon show on the TV. She switched off the television and Haruka lifted her feet as Michiru slipped in and rested one hand across her wind lover's legs and with the other she stroked the sleeping princess's hair.

Usagi turned her cheek into Michiru's gaze and a smile crossed her lips. Haruka then smiled at Michiru and stretched her free hand down to grasp the hand of her first love, while the other was resting against the belly of her second love, the belly that now housed a tiny miracle.

None of them were worrying about how the others would react, or what Usagi's parents were going to do. They weren't concerned at that moment with what this meant for their roles in society, or how all of that would be changed by this. They were simply enjoying the precious moment of peace and happiness that their shared love had brought them.


	17. Haruka's pov Michiru's pov

HU 17

(Haruka's pov/Michiru's pov)

As always, questions/comments/concerns/grips/bitches/moans always welcome. Keep those wonderful reviews coming. Are you all enjoying the story? Whose watching them? Is it the obvious answer... really? Let's find out... whenever i have time to do the next chapter. Until then, let your imagination run wild. lol

[kihou-meaning you; dear (what a wife calls a husband)]

[itoshii -meaning lovely; dear; beloved; darling adjective (keiyoushi)]

* * *

The next morning Haruka woke happy, for the first time in ages. She honestly couldn't remember the last time, if ever she'd woke up in such a relaxed state. She extricated herself from her women who simply cuddled up to each other in her absence. The tall athlete stretched and shook her head. She ran upstairs and changed into pair of baggy sweats, a sports bra, and a Moto-cross t-shirt. She found her jogging shoes and slipped them on. She quietly let herself out the front door, careful to lock it behind her.

She ran over to Juuban park and stretched near the beginning of a few of the paths. Her thoughts strayed to the sleeping angels she'd left behind. In her mind she saw again the expression of blissful tranquility on the young blonde's face, no doubt she was dreaming of sweets. Perhaps she was dreaming of the future, or maybe she was dreaming of the past. No real way of knowing, but the girl looked happy and that pleased Haruka.

The alert athlete startled as another early morning jogger ran past her with a nod. The sedate woman nodded back and shot down a path to her left. As she ran, she again thought of Usagi and the odd yet wonderful situation they now found themselves in. How unbelievable and yet how wonderful was it? How impossibly complicated were their lives about to get? How was the world going to react? More importantly, how on earth were Usagi's earthly parents going to react?

This thought brought Haruka to a halt as she realized that she may find herself in quite a bit of trouble, especially if people reacted badly. She suddenly pictured scientists and military personnel hovering around and all of them under surveillance. She wondered what the likelihood of such a thing was? The silent pillar of strength and deep thoughts shook such questions from her mind and continued on her jog at a slower pace.

She wondered if the baby would really make it into this world alright? Usagi was so young for that sort of thing, and she was terribly frail. Could her body really handle the stress of childbirth?

"You'll be a great mother Koneko-chan." The quiet runner mumbled to the tree's around her. It was a thought and something she was certain of. She only wished she could be as certain the she could be a good father-figure. The world was full of all sorts of odd family arraignments and curious people. True most of them were not in Tokyo but there were stranger arraignments out there than three women living together, wasn't there?

This was something the senshi of sky often wondered about lately. She knew of old women in England traveling to America for fertility treatments. That was quite strange wasn't it, old women having babies? In America, lesbians used this IVF treatment to have a family of their own all the time. It was fairly common place at least as far as she knew. Why she even knew of a man, that lived as a woman or at least dressed up as one. He was a singer/actor of sorts that went by the name of RuPaul. Haruka couldn't picture it, and hadn't been curious enough to look the 90's sensation up. That was an odd character.

So if all of these odd characters existed around the world, surely their arraignment wouldn't create too much of stir? Their conservative society would come around, in time. It was true that nothing would change if everyone simply suffered along in silence but the thing that bothered Haruka about being a trail blazer was that they usually fell under intense scrutiny and befell much hardship and scorn from those resistant to change.

It was her job and her nature to assess the situation and identify the weakness's and potential problems. Try as she might she couldn't change this about herself. It was simply who she was. One thing she could change though, was her ability to note the possible problems, and not dwell on them.

The tall energetic young adult shook her head and felt a sort of heaviness settle on her shoulders. 'We'll just have to make the best of it.' she thought shaking the woes off as she sped up. 'We'll be able to get through it if we stick together. There's nothing in the world stronger than the power of love.' Of this the Uranus senshi was quite certain.

After another mile Haruka turned and headed back towards the entrance of the park where she'd started out. There was a few more joggers out now as the sun was peeking out from behind the thick gray clouds of morning. Further on down the path she found her thoughts straying to the blue haired maiden whose destiny was very much a part of her own. A smile settled on her sensual lips as she traced every inch of her deep love in her mind.

Haruka wondered how Michiru would handle the challenges this would present? She thought about how they'd grown apart. How had that happened? Haruka still wasn't entirely certain. She supposed she hadn't paid enough attention to what was really going on with her salty lover behind the scenes and only accepted things at their surface value. She knew she hadn't really wanted to see any problems lurking under the surface their and so had turned a blind eye.

The outside soldier vowed right then to always face the reality of her loves, it was vital for her to do this to ensure the success of her new-found happiness. She wanted to make certain that each of them felt loved and appreciated. She puzzled over how best to do this without upsetting the delicate balance they'd struck. While she enjoyed the time they shared together, she did miss the more personal time she'd known when it had been just the two of them.

The woman of wind also felt a lack of time for herself, with only twenty-four hours in a day, how could she find alone time with each of her women, then do something with the two of them together, and she still had to make some family time for Hotaru and make sure to spend enough attention on her so that she didn't feel neglected either. Oh and there was also school and her moto-cross career to consider as well as piano practice. She sighed heavily at how impossible it seemed and decided that she simply had to make it work.

She turned out of the park and headed for home, mulling things over in her mind the whole way.

Back at the Flat

Michiru felt the loss of Haruka's warmth and quickly snuggled up to Usagi and found it was quite pleasant to be close to her this way. She dozed off once again before coming fully awake a little while later. She noted that Haruka didn't seem to be home as she made her way into Haruka's room and found her running shoes gone. The aqua haired maiden smiled and went into her own room in search of a clean bathing suit. She found one, an aqua bikini that Haruka had given her ages ago.

The artist paused to admire herself in the mirror, wondering if Haruka would notice that it still fit after so long and then dismissed such girly notions as juvenile. she walked quietly through the house and down to the pool, diving in without a second thought. She thrilled at the cold water and allowed it to wake her as she did laps across the expanse of the pool.

She wondered if Usagi was upset about the odd and exciting way things were working out. She also couldn't imagine how they could possible manage how complicated their lives were about to become. Their anything but liberal nation was not known for being especially open and accepting of change and things could get quite difficult, terribly fast if they let it. Even if they didn't allow it to bother them, Michiru wasn't sure how much control they really had over that aspect of the situation.

The ocean-maiden paused in the water to catch her breath and floated to the surface on her back. She liked how things were working out, and she simply could not stand to lose Haruka again, for any reason. So she knew that for this to work, she had to allow her jealousy an outlet. She'd poured it onto the canvass and worked it out through music with her violin and it was working. She kept control of the undesirable emotions while utilizing skills that would hopefully aid her in life after school.

Michiru hadn't fallen too far behind and had actually arraigned for her leave of absence, taking work with her and working ahead whenever she could. So it hadn't taken much for her to catch up. She would graduate with Haruka in a few more months and then face the realities of the world as an adult together with her wind-lover and their new dear friend.

Usagi. The woman was an enigma for certain. She was impossible to ignore, and she stayed with you. It was really something the way the young blonde haunted her thoughts. Michi had to admit she was slightly jealous that their young princess was going to have Haruka's baby, and yet grateful that Chibi-Usa's future had been secured. Michiru wondered if this meant that they would soon have to bid goodbye to small lady.

That would no doubt be hard on Hotaru, the woman noted as she sank under the water and enjoyed the sensation of being swallowed up by it. She had faith that they would all manage to get through the rough times ahead, if they learned to lean on each other. The sensible senshi of the deep truly did enjoy the relationship she shared with the moon princess and she was grateful to be back in Haruka's arms, against all odds. She still felt undeserving of her forgiveness.

While she wrestled with this, she decided to enjoy it. She loved the times they all had and at the same time, she was haunted with a longing for the intimacy she once shared with Haruka when it had been just the two of them. She was afraid to test the limits of their new love-triangle with her own desires for personal time, not just with Haruka but with each of them. She was afraid that it might be asking too much.

Michiru broke the surface of the water with a gasp and a smile. 'if love wills it, so shall it be.' She would make this work. These feelings warranted at the very least a conversation over diner. She may not be the only one feeling this way. She'd seen the longing that Usagi would watch Haruka with when she thought no one was looking.

She swam over to the edge and pulled herself up and out of the calming waters. She grabbed a towel and headed out into the atrium and then up to the aquarium on top of the house. She lay down on the towel underneath one of her favorite tanks and closed her eyes in meditation.

Haruka quietly slipped back into the house through the side door and noted that Michiru was awake as she glanced in the living room on her way to shower. She found herself changing directions and instead of heading to her bedroom, she headed to the pool and was surprised to find it empty. She then spied the trail of water heading out to the atrium and followed it up to the aquarium.

A smile settled on her face as she found Michiru deep in trance underneath the angle fish tank. She watched the fish swim around the coral for a moment and then she sat down next to her deep love. Placing a hand on her thigh, she traced a finger up the line of her lovers body and around her collar bone. She then cupped a hand to her beloved's cheek as she found aqua eyes staring up at her.

Michiru smiled at the electric touch on her leg and shivered as it went up her body. Haruka's touch always did go right through her. She opened her eyes with a smile and greeted her love with a tender kiss as she sat to meet Haruka's penetrating gaze.

"What kind of mood are you in this morning my love?" She asked with a deeper tenor to her voice than usual. Haruka quirked her usual half smile and leaned in to kiss those sensual, kissable lips as they should be kissed. Michiru brought a hand up to the back of her loves neck to draw her closer.

"I've missed this." The strong blonde murmured as she broke the kiss to come up for air.

"What have you missed?" Michiru asked not exactly certain.

"Feeling close to you. I don't mind sharing you, but I have missed you all the same, I suppose I remember how things used to be and it sometimes makes me sad that it's all changed and become so complicated."

"Kihou, I know what you mean. I've been missing you too. I love Usagi too though, I really think I do. I'd like to spend some time with her, just the two of us..." Michiru trailed off afraid she'd said too much. Haruka placed a finger under her chin and raised it to look her in the eyes.

"This is good itoshii, I want what makes us all happy and if being closer to Usagi does that, then by all means do so. It pleases me that the two of you are getting along so well. Perhaps we could arrange date nights for me and you, for you and Usagi, and for Usagi and I. I think it would strengthen our relationships."

"I'd like that." Michiru murmured, distracted by the heat of Haruka's hand resting on her bare thigh.

"Michi, isn't this the suit I bought you when we first arrived here?" The solemn racer asked. The woman nodded silently. Haruka appreciated the way it hugged her loves deep curves. She brought a thumb up to trace the delicate bones of her loves cheek and she noticed the way the suit brought out the flecks of aqua in Michiru's oh-so blue eyes.

"It looks wonderful." She stated as she drew the object of her affection tight against her body for a deep kiss. Michiru let out a soft moan of longing as she wrapped her arms around her desires and gave herself over to the pleasure.

Haruka ran a hand down Michiru's slender back and brought them to a lying position on the floor. The artist opened for the athlete and their lips crashed together in heated longing. The polite maiden of the sea ripped off the shirt in her way as she sought to have her loves flesh pressed against her own. The silent, solitary soldier let out a soft growl of need as she untied the bikini top and fondled the plump half-moons now exposed to her hungry gaze.

Trembling they moved together in a heated rush of wind and water. Both of them acting only on their own desires, and needs. Michiru clawed at Haruka's sweat soaked back as she moved over her smaller counter-part. She wrapped a leg around her and wriggled the sweats off as she gasped in pleasure at the sensations created by the hot mouth at her breast.

Haruka hissed as her love raked her nails down her back, a sure sign of the pleasure she was feeling. The blond drew off the aqua bottoms and teased her love mercilessly. The woman of the ocean was not to be outdone as she raised up and brought her mouth to Haruka's much smaller chest and licked, sucked, and bite until she had the usually calm woman quaking with need.

Michiru brought their lips crashing together as she slipped a two fingers inside her love and found that sweet, hidden spot she remembered. Haruka drew her artist's long legs out of her way as she hissed in her pleasure and plunged two fingers of her own deep inside her first love.

"Ara!" she screamed as waves of pleasure crashed repeatedly and relentlessly against the blue haired woman. Haruka felt the inner walls of her love clamping onto her fingers as she had her release and that was all it took as she felt her own release crash over her. Her pleasure gushed out into a small puddle between them as she fell limply against her other half breathlessly.

Neither had noticed they were being watched by more than just the fish.


	18. Usagi's pov

HU 18

Usagi's pov

* * *

Usagi woke up and found herself alone on the couch. She spied Haruka's running shoes by the door, which isn't where the closet neat-freak normally kept them. The young woman stretched and headed for the bathroom. Later as she stood brushing her teeth, she wondered how long the morning sickness would last, and if she'd be able to hide it. The child of the moon sighed deeply and pushed those heavy thoughts away.

A baby was supposed to bring such joy, and wonder to the world yet this baby wasn't doing that for her. At least not yet. Usagi found a pair of sweats and grabbed one of Haruka's t-shirts. She didn't leave a note or call to make sure her visit was ok. She just simply went on her blind emotions and something was telling her that she desperately needed to talk to Rei.

It was kind of a long walk to the shrine from Haruka's place but Usagi wanted the time to think. "What on earth is Rei going to say?" The girl wondered to herself. She chewed on her lip nervously and walked slowly. She thought back to her thought this morning about hiding the pregnancy.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked herself. "The world isn't going to understand. I don't want to hide it, but it would be so much easier, maybe we could lie and say that it's Mamoru-san's. Daddy already hates him. That might actually work... except that I doubt Mamoru would go along with it. He already tried to attack Haruka over this."

A deep sigh escaped the young blonde, she crossed a street and stopped to buy a bottle of water from a quick store along the way. She got a really big one, knowing how thirsty she'd been lately.  
"Could I make the world understand our love? Could Michi-chan really handle that much scrutiny? It's bound to be rather difficult either way." Usagi shook her head and began twisting a strand of her hair around her finger absently.

The beautiful girl found herself smiling as her thoughts drifted to Haruka. She felt a warm sensation spread through her and she had a thought about turning back so as to trap herself in Haruka's bedroom, just the two of them. "Oh Ruka, I do love you. I love you more than I ever dreamed I could love. Until I met you, I hadn't any idea the true scope of all that love meant. I Understand now so much more than I ever did before. Human emotion is a wonderful thing, upsetting and sometimes hard but there's always such always just around the corner."

Usa stopped then to look out towards tokyo tower and the ocean beyond. She pictured her wonderful caring, kind, maiden of the sea then. She knew she was developing a huge crush on the woman. How you observe the kind of deep passion that dwelt inside Michiru and not want to know her? 'God was that woman passionate.' She thought with a smile that betrayed a deeper longing.

"I wonder if Ruka would be upset if I spent some alone time with Michi? I think it would be good for us to get to know each other better." Usa threw the empty water bottle away and ducked into another store to get more, using the restroom while she was there. She came out with her water, shaking her head. She absently ran a hand over her abdomen and felt a small smile quirk the corners of her mouth.

"You are going to be one lucky child Chibiusa. You will be surrounded by more love than ever you dreamed. I only hope that this has indeed altered the future for the better." The young blond whispered aloud, not caring about the looks she was getting from passers-by that happened to have cought the last statement.  
Usagi didn't care. 'Let them be shocked, let them disapprove. They don't really matter, do they?' That was the question, now wasn't it? She stated climbing the steps to the shrine slowly lost in thought and didn't even hear Rei calling her.

"Usagi, Usagi, Earth to MeatBALL HEAD!" The raven haired beauty bellowed, finally snapping her friend out of her thoughts.

"Huh? OH, Rei! Sorry I was thinking about something." The blond shrugged with an embarrassed smile.

"What's on your mind?" Rei asked leaning on her broom. Her golden haired counterpart looked around and shrugged.

"Can we talk in your room? I don't want anyone to over-hear."

"Sure." The fiery priestess nodded and lead the way. 'wonder what's so serious? I've got a bad feeling about this.' she thought to herself. Once inside her room she closed the door behind her and took in Usagi. The girl who was usually terribly vain was in sweats and a t-shirt. She also wore an expression of worry and she was completely distracted.

"Rei, I've really got to talk to you. You can't tell a soul, not yet but I just... I've just got to talk to you." The worried blond said in a small voice. Hino-san didn't question Usagi, simply nodded and sank down on her bed opposite Usagi. Whatever this was, it was important.

"Rei, I... I haven't, I mean." The moon child stopped and started over. "Oh Rei, I've really put my foot in it this time." She stated solemnly and then hurried on. "About six weeks ago, Haruka and I were, well you know and the strangest thing happened. Our powers rose out of us and started mingling. It was so, amazing and yet, odd. I thought she'd done it, I'd asked her to teach me how she did that but she hadn't done it. It seems she thought I'd done it. The thing is," Usagi paused and took a deep breath before plunging onward with her story.

"Rei, I'm pregnant. I can't figure out what the crystal has in store, doing something like this, I never dreamed such a thing was even possible. Oh Rei, what on earth am I ever going to do?" The young blonde asked with a small tear running down her cheek.

Rei had tried to prepare herself for bad news, she'd been expecting something serious all week. There was however, no preparing for this. You could just about have knocked her over with a feather at that moment. She then recovered herself and drew her friend into her arms and tried to console the shaken princess.

"It's going to work out Usako. I have faith in the crystal, in you and in the future. I first thought that this fling of yours was a certain death to our dreams of a better, more loving and understanding world. Now I see that, I'd misinterpreted the signs. This romance of yours has delivered us the future and the crystal has given us Chibiusa. I think that our time of peace is more near at hand than we expected."

Usagi had expected the worst, she'd prepared herself for a lecture, for disapproval and even disappointment, but one thing she had not prepared herself for was understanding. She fell apart and sobbed into Rei's warm shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, I don't even know where to start. Rei this is going to be SO hard. There isn't anyone outside our circle who are going to understand. I think I've jepordized all our futures. How are we ever going to keep our secret now? There's no other way to explain it, I don't want to lie and make up some logical explanaition. This whole thing is anything but logical."

"Oh Usagi, try not to worry so much about things like that. That stuff will work itself out, the crystal does have a way of making things better. You're right, there's no hiding this from the world. It wouldn't do any good to lie anyways. You're a terrible liar and besides, this is likely going to be anything but a normal pregnancy. I can only imagine what the delivery is going to entail."

"I'm so sorry Rei. I know how you all value your privacy. I doubt we'll have much of that after this." The quaking blonde sniffled.

"Oh Moon-face, what am I going to do with you?" Rei wondered aloud as she stroked her friends back in a calming manner. "I don't care so much about privacy. It's nice don't get me wrong, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for the greater good. We all knew there'd be sacrifices along the way to the end goal. We'll get through it. There's no other option. It's worth it, you're worth it, and this planet, these people, this time; they are all worth it. We're super-human, we can handle it."

Usagi smiled as she calmed down.

"You're my best-friend Rei, I can't do this without you. I'm so glad you're not upset. I was afraid you would be, you haven't been very open to this relationship up until now."

"I know." A sheepish grin graced her pretty face and she shrugged as Usagi straightened up.

"Why?"

"Because, you absolutely never do what your told too. So I figured the best way to get you together with Haruka, was for me to be against it. It made you want her that much more, didn't it? Be honest."

"I didn't need any help in wanting her." Usagi stated with a laugh.

Rei chuckled and nodded. "I know, but honestly. You always do the opposite of what's expected. Well almost always."

"That's a sly trick you pulled on me. Here I thought you were really, trully upset with me over this and you wanted me to be with Haruka all along. Not nice, Rei. Not even close to nice."

"It worked didn't it?" The dark haired one asked. The goleden one shrugged and laughed.

"Yah."

"All right then." She laughed as well. "Does Luna know yet?"

"Yes, Michiru got her first, we weren't sure but she helped us figure out that it was possible and then I took the test Haruka bought and we took things from there. This is very fresh news."

"Oh I would have given a small fortune to be a fly on the wall when Haruka walked up to the druggist with a pregnancy test. It's no real secret that she's a lesbian, people just don't confront her because she's so tough."

"Well would you really want to be on her bad side?" Usagi asked between giggles.

"No, not at all." Rei joined the giggle-fest.

They spent hours talking about the past, about the future and about their own personal goals. All in all, Usagi left feeling much better than she had when she'd set out. She was enjoying the peaceful feeling that had settled over her so much she hadn't realized she was being followed.


	19. The Stranger

HU 19

The stranger

Confusing here. There are more than a few twists in the adaptations of the generals(The shitennou)  
I will be blending things from the original anime with traits from the manga. I will stay away from the twists that arose in their adaptations in the live-action and the game. In my version I will follow Kunzite & Zoisite as in the manga they were more like brothers. For clarification go to wikki moon, they have the easiest to understand and most complete info in the series.  
It's said that in the live-action Kunzite lived as a man named Shin before beryl awakened him. I'll be using that, but not much else from the live-action plot. The pairings for the Shitennou as seen in the musicals will likely be used latter on as well, but not straight off.

* * *

The man walked along behind the golden-haired girl with enough distance that he was unnoticed. He'd taken care to blend in with the time and his surroundings so that he didn't immediately jump out as out of place. He stalked her silently, waiting for just the right moment.

It was after a few miles of silent stalking that the young blonde-haired man with ice-blue eyes found his opportunity. In the middle of Jubann park he grabbed the princess by the shoulder and spun her to face him.

"Hey!" She cried unaware that she knew her attacker. "Just who do you think you are?" She cried not realizing that the ruffian who had a hold of her was anything other than a human.

The young man's lips twisted into a superior smile of smug indifference. He did not say anything as it was not yet time. He simply grasped Usagi's broach, the one that contained the silver crystal.

The young woman's eyes widened and she started to shake her head. "No, not that. You can't take that! I've got money, you can have my purse. Don't take my broach please..." She begged.

"It shall serve me now, my purposes are far greater than yours at this point. " He stated and ripped it from her shirt. He released her and turned away. Just before he was out of sight, in the silhouette of a nearby tree, he turned back.

"Don't worry. You'll get it back, when I see fit to return it." And with that final cryptic message; he was gone.

He watched as Usagi ran straight to the outer-senshi's home. The young-man turned and to anyone else he would have been a good looking, suave 18 year old. He appeared to be sure of himself and fresh out of school. He ducked into a restaurant across from a very familiar apartment building. One he recognized as housing the trace energies of his fallen comrades, in an apartment near the top of the building.

A waitress walked up and greeted him. He nodded to her. "Can I get you anything?" She asked politely.

"A cup of tea." He said and his commanding nature, and beautiful face had her convinced he was someone important. "Are you off soon?" he asked with a hint of a smile. This girl was young and she clearly liked to talk. He shouldn't have any trouble getting information out of her.

"I'm on break now." She stated as the handsome man nodded to the empty seat across from him. she giggled and slid into the offered chair.

"What's your name?" He asked with a coy glance and a quick smile.

"Enayla." the young waitress answered. "What's yours?" She asked quickly.

"Oh, that; Jadeite." He offered simply.

"Of course." The girl nodded thinking from his actions that she should have recognized it but couldn't come up with anything. The man nodded to the building across the street.

"Does anyone notable live there?"

"Oh, there was this amazing artist that lived there for awhile. She always tipped really well when she came in here. Oh and her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. He's a doctor, he's had some sort of major inheritance from when his parents died. You know I think they broke up, she moved out and she was with his ex-girlfriend. I don't know what that's about but I thought they were both insane for leaving him. " Jadeite nodded thoughtfully.

"There must be an interesting story there." he offered.

"Well him that young blonde used to come in here all the time, with her friends. She was much younger than him and I thought that it would eventually lead to trouble. Well you know, then one day Chiba-san didn't come in for lunch like usual and then he did come, late and he was with the blue-haired artist. Now she was more his age and very proper. A friend of mine told me that she thought the artist was a lesbian because of her friendship with this female racer. Now it's not really a secret about Ten'ou Haruka-san but Kaio Michiru was smart enough to nab Chiba-san when she had the chance."

"This Chiba-san must be quite a catch." Jadeite stated an observation.

"Well he's very well off and he's smart too. You throw in good-looking as a bonus and I can excuse him always being so sad and aloof."

"He's sad a lot?"

"Well it must have to do with his parents accident, they died when he was young." Enayla stated. "There he is!" She squealed as Mamoru's black convertible pulled up and he handed the keys to the valet.

The young man looked towards the building and sipped his cooling tea and was silent. He had numerous memories running through his mind from multiple life-times. He watched as the man whom so much of his life had revolved around disappeared from sight.

"There's also an actress living there, as well as a few television sensations. It's a good building for distinguished people like yourself."

"Enayla! Back to work, I'm not paying you to socialize." A gruff looking man in a suit hollered as he came out of the kitchen and headed towards them. "I'm sorry sir, you'll have to excuse her. You know how these high school girls can be."

"Yes, I'm sure. I enjoyed the chat, being new here I always appreciate a friendly face. I'll be most likely to return but at the moment I have a few errands to run." He pressed several bills onto the table, more than enough to cover the cup of tea and dashed across the street and into the apartment building.

Jadeite acquired an apartment on the same floor as Mamoru, just down the hall. He did not head upstairs however instead he went straight to Hikawa shrine. He scanned the grounds for the raven-haired miko that had so struck him with her beauty once before.

Though he'd been brainwashed almost completely by Beryl at the time, he remembered how striking she was, and he knew from her attacks that she was a fierce individual. He wasn't anxious to meet her at this juncture and instead hurried into the temple. He sat and did his prayers silently, watching for movement out of the corner of his eye.

He heard her gasp and jumped up spinning around on his way to his feet. He grasped her shoulders and clamped a hand over her mouth.


	20. Hotaru's POV

HU 20

* * *

Okay, sorry this took so long but you know.. life happens. The following is a point of reference and just something I tripped across while doing some research and thought it was interesting.

foreign cemeteries (**gaijin bochi) **the Aoyama Reien municipal cemetery in Aoyama, Tokyo. The Tokyo foreign cemetery is a section of the Aoyama Reien. These are the graves of expatriates from the Meiji era, men and women who promoted Western ideas and practices in Japan—doctors, educators, missionaries, and artists. Many of them were o-yatoi gaikokujin. The _**oyatoi gaikokujin**_ (Japanese Kyūjitai: 御雇ひ外國人, Shinjitai: お雇い外国人, "hired foreigners")—sometimes rendered _o-yatoi gaikokujin_ in romaji, were foreign advisors hired by the Japanese government for their specialized knowledge to assist in the modernization of Japan at the end of the Bakufu and during the Meiji era.

As always, please R/R. I love you're comments they help to keep me writting. I'm open to ideas for the next chapter... I could take this in several directions at this point and I haven't quite made up my mind about it yet.

* * *

(At the flat)

Hotaru sat up in bed and stretched. She yawned and slipped her feet into her slippers. Her thoughts strayed to Chibi-usa. Hotaru really worried that her dearest friend would be erased.

"What would we do without the child of the moon?" She asked the stuffed animals on her bed. They had no answers for her. She sighed at their blank button eyes and headed for the aquarium. She rounded the corner heading for an alcove near the angel-fish tank that had a beautiful stained glass window, and stopped short when she saw Haruka and Michiru there together.

The young girl stepped back after a few moments and quietly slipped out of the house after leaving a note for the adults.

She didn't head for the arcade as one might expect a young girl on her own might, nor the mall or the local candy store. She didn't head for a friend or anything of that sort, a good secondary guess for a normal average teen. No instead Hotaru slunk off to the gaijin bochi, a foreign cemetery in the Aoyama Reien municipal cemetery in Tokyo.

The sovergn of silence found it calming and easy to think in such a settled environment. Here amongst the hired foreigners she was able to think clearly, unhindered by the rest of the world. This section was one of the loneliest in the city, no one came here. These individuals were all forgotten, they'd been hired to modernize the city and after they'd passed, they'd been forgotten. Their relatives, if they had any, lived elsewhere and so it was that no one ever came here to visit these restless souls.

The girl thought back to what she'd seen in the aquarium. Part of her was thrilled that her adoptive parents were finally getting along again. It had really hurt when Michiru had left, she'd just dissappeared one day.

Hotaru remembered it well, she had gone to school thinking everything was fine and came home to find Haruka-pappa on the balcony silent and cold. It had taken something from her to be left like that, like a piece of yesterday's trash. Uranus wasn't use to rejection and maybe it had been good for her on a human level, but they really couldn't afford for her to question herself on a senshi level.

"Ah yes the senshi" Hotaru thought, and that part of her stirred. "Something is on the horizon, a new sort of battle is near at hand. I know there is a major change coming, but I cannot tell if it is evil, only that its intentions are less than golden." She murmured to herself. The young girl shrugged those thoughts away. There was a meeting in a few days and she'd bring it up to Luna then, if not before.

The advisor to the princess had been spending an unusual amount of time at their house lately. Usually the cat either stayed at Usagi's house or went off with Artemis.

"I wonder what that's about?" She muttered softly to the rustling wind. She thought about it only very little and decided that it was because of Usagi being there so much lately that had brought the cat to come around and that did make sense. (If she only any idea just exactly what the real reason was!)

Taru's thoughts strayed back to Chibi-usa. "she's my best friend! She's my closest in age, and she's easy to work with as a senshi. I don't want to lose her." She told the wind and to her it was like talking to Haruka. "You have to fix this." She stated adamantly, and she knew that her mentor would. Somehow.

The sky looked overcast and stormy. It drew the maiden of the sea to mind and Hotaru found herself facing the thoughts with a smile. "It's nice to have such a kind and caring mother. Plus she creative and talanted at so many things... "

Her thoughts trailed back to the hurt she'd felt when she'd found out about how they'd been dumped. Because Michiru had left both of them, not just Haruka, even though she could believe that Michiru may not have intended to leave both of them as she said she'd only meant to leave Haruka.

'didn't really matter, the outcome's the same' she thought with a sigh.

"How can I trust her? What if she leaves again, what if she hasn't worked out her issues? What if she's really not ready for us? What about Usagi?" Taru sat down on a cold stone bench and starred at the sky deep in thought.

"I have to trust she'd never abandon the senshi, it's a higher calling. As for her and Haruka, it does certainly seem that they are working things out. Even Usagi seemed to be accepting her into the relationship. In fact, it seemed as though Usagi and Michi-mama were getting along almost better than Haruka and Usa.

This confused the child, she knew about sex, but she didn't really understand why adults made such a big deal about it. Love was the greatest emotion of all and doing that with someone was one of the best ways to express it. IF you took the sex out of the equation, Haruka and the young princess didn't really seem to have a whole lot in common.

Romance, what a wonderful idea. The young wisp of a girl thought only briefly about it. It was true she felt something more for chibi than just mere friendship but she wasn't sure it was that kind of love, maybe more like what you'd feel for a sister, "if you were lucky enough to have a sister." she whispered.

People were talking, whispering all over the place about the relationship between Haruka, Usagi and Michiru. It was becoming obvious that the three of them were committed to each other despite their efforts at being discrete.

"If one love is good, then why is more than that bad? Can't society understand that true love is limitless? I suppose it is rare, but when it happens love knows no boundaries. The love between families and friends has no limitations, so why does society impose a limit on the amount of people you're heart is telling you that you belong with?" She reasoned aloud.

After thinking on it for awhile she couldn't come up with any good arguments for the opposing side and decided that she was for it. She was already well familiar with the struggles of same sex pairings and she had every sympathy for those who felt that way. It was a hard place to be, on the outer edges of society but she had faith in her moon princess and one thing Usagi always said was that true love would always find a way.

People would eventually get used to change. Because really, you couldn't stop it anyway. Change is going to happen, whether you like it or not. The girl with midnight eyes thought it was silly to oppose something that you couldn't control or stop and had long ago decided that she wouldn't be among those silly individuals.

She stood and with a stretch headed back to the flat to find total disarray when she arrived.

"What has happened she asked as she entered the living room to find Haruka in a bath robe comforting Usagi who looked as though she'd been crying and her shirt had been torn. MIchiru was in a towel and on the phone and Luna was on her communicator and Artemis was looking through an ancient document.

"A man has stolen Usagi's silver crystal. Without it, she's almost completely defenseless and I have no idea what this means for the baby." Luna stated in her precise way without looking up. Hotaru just starred for a minute and then blinked twice.

"Baby? What baby?" The child asked. Luna had the grace to look embarrassed as she realized she'd spilled the beans in the midst of the confusion. Haruka pursed her lips and Usagi looked up to her for a lead on where to go with this. The silent Uranus looked to Neptune for guidance.

Neptune only shrugged. "Tell her the truth, she's smart and she can handle it. She'll only figure it out anyway, eventually." Haruka nodded.

"Taru, uhm..., about a month or two ago the crystal acted uncharacteristically during... my private-time with Usagi. My powers and hers combined in a most unusual way and somehow created a child. Luna has said that it is possible and that the crystal acts on its own sometimes to make things happen. No one really knows all that much about it, right?" Here she differed to Luna and Artemis.

"Right, Queen Serenity simply showed up with it, it's origins are a bit mysterious. She never disclosed where she'd gotten it." Luna offered quickly.

"So... Usagi's pregnant and the father is...Haruka-papa?" The youngest asked slowly. There were several nods around the room. You could have heard a pin drop. "Cool!" She cried ecstatic. "I knew you'd fix the problem with Chibi, I just knew it!" with that she ran over and threw her arms around both Haruka and Usagi.

"Wow, now this is even better! We can be sisters instead of just friends. This is defiantly the way it's supposed to be. Wait, where is she?" Hotaru asked looking around the room. Luna exchanged looks with Artemis and the others.

"We can't locate her." Usagi whispered weakly.

"Rei still isn't answering her phone." Michiru added. "Nor is she coming to the communicator." Luna stated.  
"We'd better get everyone else over here and have that meeting now, before anything else happens." Haruka stated in the fierce tone of a warrior that wanted to be prepared.

Just then there was a vaguely familiar sensation and a friendly voice.

"Then you had better get dressed Ruka, Michi, don't you think?" Slowly she turned pinching herself as she was unable to believe her eyes.

"Pluto?" And with that, Usagi fainted.


	21. The impromptu meetings

You know that moment when you think you've really screwed up hits, and you see the one person that always seems to herald the 'you furked up' moments? So what if it wasn't as bad as you thought...?

Oh sorry this has taken For ever and a freekin day to get up but my two year old is expensive and time consuming. SIGH at least I work third shift at the hospital so thankfully I have a couple hours each night I work that as long as I have my jump drive with me, I can write.

ok so I think I spelled everyone's names right but all bets are off cuz spelling isn't my main thing and I know my formatting is probably fubared because it's been so long... so leave comments, if there's anyone left still reading this. The next chapter is half finished already so hopefully in the next day or so I can get the next chapter up so not too much of a cliff hanger.

story stuff...

Ohi-san is an affectionate term for mother, Hai= means yes. If memory serves me accurately.  
Questions/comments/concerns always appreciated.

* * *

Setsuna calmly entered the room and sat demurely in an armchair that was near at hand. Haruka cradled Usagi in her lap while Michiru ran to get smelling salts.

"We're doomed!" The young blonde wailed as she came too. Haruka just smiled at her and shook her head.

"We don't know that yet, things may still work out." Michiru put in.

"Since when has Pluto ever come bearing good news?" Usagi questions emphasizing just how rare it really was that they got anything other than problems and doom for-warnings out of their dear friend. Setsuna just smiled knowingly.

"I do for once come with good news, but as you say, I do also have a forewarning of doom for you." The girls all leaned forward to the edges of their seats, Rei included and listened with anticipation. "The time stream has diverged, however where you are headed now is to a much better version of NeoCrystal Tokyo than what was previously promised. It will also be happening much sooner than any of us imagined and you will no longer be able to keep your senshi-seacret. The downside to this is that the road ahead is fraught with danger and hardship."

"What are you saying Setsu?" Ruka asked not fully comprehending all that lay ahead. "Chibi-usa will arrive in due time, and as the pregnancy progresses you will find that you are unable to control your abilities. There is also a new threat, the four generals seek to reunite and rescue Mamoru. This is not the bad part, the generals themselves when free of mind control are very good men. They are being controlled and manipulated at this point. Mamoru is in captivity as well." Trista continued after a brief pause.

"Yeah I think I'm going to need more than one really good reason why I should risk my neck to save that bunch." Makoto huffed from her end of the sectional.

"I'll second that notion." Minako muttered with a nod from her position in the corner. Setsuna just smiled and with a graceful nod she answered them.

"You will rescue them, and correct their chakras with the silver crystal thus preventing them from enduring any further outside mental manipulation because they are your senshi-knights. The natural balance must be restored. Also because you Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako need the four generals every bit as much as they need you."

"And what of Chiba-san?" Usagi asked rolling her eyes and sounding utterly disgusted.

"As it stands at this point, he and Fiore are destined to change the face of herbology and with it modern medicine, along with Ami-chan of course. He will always be an ally however the mantle of the earth prince is set to be removed until a suitable heir is found."

There was only silence after this last bombshell. Setsuna surveyed the seven stunned girls and stifled a chuckle.

"The hard part is going to be putting a stop to whom ever it is that's manipulating them." She added after a time.

"Together we can get through anything." Haruka stated sounding quite calm.

Luna and Artemis stepped forward together.

"Then it seems we have much planning to do and plenty of work to be done." The cats stated and headed off with Setsuna to the den for a brainstorming session that Haruka was glad to be left out of.

"Haruka you can start by telling Usagi's parents the truth. Oh and I nearly forgot," Setsu turned and tossed a small bundle of silk towards Haruka who caught it easily. "When you use this in their presence, there cold be side effects." The older of the two blonds on the loveseat simply nodded. Usagi had unwrapped the handkerchief and there in the center lay her locket containing the silver crystal.

"Oh Setsuna thank you ever so much! I'm not even going to ask how you got this; I'm simply going to thank you. I've been miserable without it!" Exclaimed the princess gleefully. Pluto nodded with a smile and disappeared into the den.

"Why is it that talk of doom and potential rescue missions always makes me hungry?" Minako laughed and Makoto gave a good-natured chuckle.

"Why don't we go down to the crown café?" Rei suggested gathering her purse.

"I'd love to come too but evidently Haruka and I need to go visit my parents. Honestly I wasn't going to be able to hide the baby much longer. It's good in a way that this is happening now." The woman said as she rested a hand on her blossoming belly.

The girls nodded and headed off together. Just then the den opened and Setsuna called for Hotaru and Michiru. They obligingly headed off to the conference in the den that had Haruka's curiosity piqued.

Haruka helped Usagi to her feet and they both went upstairs to change. Rabbit called her parents to say that they were on their way over for lunch.

The athlete strode quickly yet gracefully over to the closet and selected an outfit that managed to be both sexy and appropriate. 'Of course', Usgai thought to heself, 'Haruka could make wearing a paper bag look sexy.' She smiled to herself, and went over to her half of the massive closet and picked out a nice sundress she'd just recently bought on an outing with Michiru. They had stopped at a maternity store and Usa just had to have it. It was a pink empire wasted sundress that had a nice filagry pattern in a paler shade of pink. It looked cute on her but from the design of it, you did get the sense that she was expecting.

"Ow." Usa cried drawing in her breath and breathing hard.

"What is it?" Haruka asked coming to kneel in front of her love, where she sat on the bed.

"The baby kicked, hard." The giddy girl took her lovers hand and placed it over a spot on her naked belly.

"Wow, that's incredible." She murmured with a smile.

"She's strong like you." Usa added in a slightly breathy tone. With a shake of her head Haruka disagreed.

"Not like me, like you." And with those words she kissed Usagi soundly. The two lovers moved together, their bodies craving each other. Haruka's gentle yet purposeful movements and Usagi's more pointed ministrations had the two women quaking with their passion in no time. Breaking apart rather reluctantly Haruka dressed while Usagi dashed into the bathroom to take care of business.

Ikuko greeted the two lovers at the door with a smile. She opened the door and stepped aside but Haruka didn't miss the scrutinizing look-over she gave bunny. The warrior steeled herself inside, much like prepping for a battle. This would be a battle of sorts. She thought to herself ironically.

"I see you found your locket, it matches that dress beautifully. Is it new dear?"

"Hai, Ohi-san. I was at the mall with Michiru just the other day." She explained to her mother.

"I almost feel like you don't even live here anymore." Ikuko stated sounding sad. "I thought I'd have a few more years with you at least…" The woman trailed off reminiscently. Haruka and her young lover exchanged a look of concern and shared nerves. They joined Kenji in the living room then and made small talk. Shingo ran in with his baseball glove.

"Dad, Haruka! Let's play catch can we?" He exclaimed exuberantly. Usagi nodded slightly and so Haruka followed Kenji and shingo out to the yard and kept busy till lunch. She imagined that Usa was probably curled up on the couch having a nap.

After lunch Shingo was forced to do his studies while the grown-ups talked. Kenji and Ikuko sat together on the couch while Haruka and Usagi sat on the love seat facing them.

"Well this was unexpectedly pleasant." Kenji offered as a starter. All parties nodded agreement.

"Yes. We see so little of you any more Usa" Her mother proffered.

"I know, really I have intended to spend more time here it's just that we've been so busy lately." Usagi was flustered.

"I'd like to say that we came simply to enjoy a lovely Saturday but unfortunately we do have something serious to talk to you about." Haruka took the lead.

"I expect you want to move in together?" The ever-observant father made it more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, however that's more of a side-effect of the situation than the purpose." The unperturbed woman went on. She glanced at her love and then came right out with it.

"How familiar are you with the sailor scouts?" Haruka asked catching the parents off guard.

"I'd say were about as proficient as any adults with two younger children would be." Kenji chuckled.

"What I have to say may sound incredulous but bear with me, we do have proof. Your daughter and I have a very big secret that we've been keeping. Your daughter is sailor moon, and I am Sailor Uranus. We were instructed very recently that we could no longer keep our secret identities secret. A very big change is coming. We told to reveal ourselves to the two of you first."

"Oh come now, this is amusing but honestly." Kenji spluttered unexpectedly angry. Haruka gripped her henshin and transformed, the moon princess however held off. She watched as Uranus emerged before her and saw her parents jaws hit the floor.

"I told you Tsukino Kenji when we first met, I don't lie. Lying serves no earthly purpose."

"Y.y.e yes, I I remember" He spluttered in shock and awe.

"Usagi, is this true dear? Has this been going on the whole time?" Ikuko asked in a small voice.

"It's been a few years by now I'm sure. We weren't allowed at first to tell any one outside the scouts but things have changed. It's become necessary to reveal our true selves." The young woman stated, finding that being so near sailor Uranus was making her feel worlds better than she had in recent months. Haruka helped her princess to her feet and they joined hands.

"There is more to it than just this even, Kenji-san as magical beings we have abilities and powers that we don't fully understand, this power, it has a mind of it's own sometimes and therefore often acts in unexpected ways."

The older man didn't flinch or ask questions as you got the sense that this woman was leading up to something more. He wasn't sure what could be more important than finding out his daughter was really a magical super-hero that saved the world all the time but he was sure whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

"I have to prepare you before Usagi transforms that it may be a little different than usual. You see we just found out that she's pregnant."

"Oh of course because she's, She's WHAT?" The parents exclaimed nearly leaping out of their seats

"I'm pregnant and whether you believe it or not, the father of this baby is Haruka. We have abilities and we don't fully understand what the limitations are, if there even are any. There is no one in this world who understands how these things work." Without any further explanation she placed a hand to her locket.

"Moon Princess Make-Up!" Haruka watched in wonder as the mother of her child transformed into the princess she was sworn to love and protect at all costs. This transformation was anything but usual. As her earthly self faded you could see the unborn child for an instant before the glowing skin and the flowing golden curtain of hair hid it. There was an extra aura of pink energy about her. Chibi-usa's energy and power, of this they were certain.

"Darling you're breathtaking, truly." Ikuko wept tears of joy as she got to shaky feet and gave her daughter a terse hug. She quickly sat back down least she faint from shock.

There was an almost visible sparkle of energy where Uranus and the Princess were holding hands.

"Princess, remember the toll your powers take on you. Turn back a quickly as possible." Saturn's voice came to them over the communicator.

"Who or what was that?" Kenji asked confused and concerned.

"Our friend Sestsuna, Sailor Saturn guardian of time." Haruka stated simply.

"Oh, how did she know? I mean can you always tell when one of the others uses their abilities?" A smart question from Ikuko.

"I can to an extent because I am the moon princess, and they, my court and advisers, are empowered through me. Sestu can because while she's not exactly omniscient, she's really not too far from it." Usagi gave the most intelligent and cohesive answer ever heard from her. Haruka beamed with pride and love."Detransform before we attract unwanted attention."

The girls once again griped henshins and reverted back to their usual selves. While the senshi of sky's transformation was seamless, the princess faded and wilted. Haruka caught her and lifting her easily in her strong arms she carried her over to the couch as her nervous parents scrambled out of the way. Haruka knelt beside her holding her hand and brushing fingers through her hair.

The sky senshi pushed just a tiny bit of energy into her love. Usagi woke, but she was weak. She smiled at Haruka as the senshi of sky put a hand to the baby-bump trying to feel movement. She grew concerned when there wasn't any. Usa could tell by the expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ikuko asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"There's no movement from the baby." Came the curt reply. "Ami, we have a situation. There's no movement from the baby and the princess is terribly weak."

"Where you attacked, can you move her?" Came the squeaky question.

"We're at her parents house, explaining things like Setsu instructed. I can, she's conscious but only just."

"It's clear, come now. I'll get mom. The room is ready for you." Mizuno replied.

Haruka lifted Usagi in her arms, cradling her against herself like you would an infant.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm sure they're safe and healthy. We can finish talking then." Without further explanation or warning Haruka teleported Usagi to Ami.


	22. Paging Dr Mizuno?

The reaction

* * *

Kenji and Ikuko watched as their daughter and her lover disappeared before their very eyes. They both just sat down starring at the carpet in disbelief.

"If I hadn't seen that with my own eyes, I'd have never believed it." Ikuko mussed.

"I did see it and I'm still not sure I believed it." Kenji stated.

'I must be in shock, I'm so tired all the sudden.' The middle-aged housewife thought as she lay down with her head in her husbands' lap. He seemed to be drifting off himself.

It was a memory, or a dream perhaps. Ikuko was in a beautiful place, her home she knew except it wasn't her home, and it certainly wasn't in Tokyo. Of that she was certain, yet she also knew without a shadow of doubt that this place was hers. She turned a corner from one exquisite hall to another and was met with her husband and child, except Usagi was just a tiny tot, and Kenji was older than her by much more of an age difference than there was between them in this life.

"Is it time already?" she heard herself asking. Her husband grim faced and clutching his child to him, nodded. "Couldn't we just hold-off until we know a little more?" She asked.

"Many a life and limb have been lost in the pursuit and excavations of this particular cave. The power crystal components are there, and our Serenity is the chosen one, the peoples only hope." Ikuko watched her husband carry their baby off with him, not knowing if she'd ever see her again as she was or what was liable to happen off in this cave of wonderment. She must have been daft to pursue such a fable as the legendary power crystal…

Ikuko woke with a gasp and saw that Kenji had also had a dream. She wiped the sweat from his brow as the dream faded.

"Strange dream?" She asked.

"If it was a dream." He murmured rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Isn't it something how lucky we are to be her parents?" Ikuko asked. Kenji nodded, lacing his fingers through his wife's. "Oh and that Haruka, I was a little uncomfortable with the idea at first. I'll admit, I was concerned about the social implications but it is such a silly and old-fashioned notion. True love knows no bounds whether through time or space. It's inspiring how much they love each other."

"I'm a little jealous of how strong that girl is! I could work out every hour of every day of the week and not have that kind of strength." Kenji muttered.

"Well dear, she is supernatural if it makes you feel any better." Ikuko offered.

"After seeing them together I am glad that Usagi has someone like Haruka to look out for her. She has done wonders with our daughter." The old man sighed. He stood, lifting his wife off the couch and derived a girlish squeal from her.

"What's gotten into you? You'll strain your back!" He ignored her a carried her to the bedroom.

No one noticed Shingo sitting on the stairs, he'd been watching and listening the entire time. He ran up to his bedroom and leaned against the closed door.

"My sister is sailor moon?" He couldn't believe it. While trying to get the image of Haruka and his sister kissing out of his head, he lay down on his bed trying desperately to distract himself. "I don't have feelings like that. I don't" He insisted throwing a softball at the ceiling. He grabbed a jacket and headed to the park.

**Meanwhile**

Ami and Dr. Mizuno were waiting for Haruka with a wheelchair ready and they whisked Usagi off to an ultrasound room. Haruka held her hand and ran her fingers through the long blonde hair she'd come to love.

"Can you hear that?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"Yes, what is that?" Haruka asked.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. It's a little slow, but it's strong and regular. Usagi's vitals are good and her weight is right where it should be for five months." Ami had a smile from ear to ear. Haruka starred at the ultrasound screen as the doctor started measuring the baby's body parts and taking a few pictures.

She gave Haruka copies of some of the ultrasounds and put the rest in a file.

"Thank goodness for your mother Ami-chan." Haruka stated still starring at the picture of the baby. They had had to tell Ami's mother a long while back because their injuries sustained during battle had gotten beyond Ami's capabilities. Thank god Dr. Mizuno had a private practice and seemed to take everything in stride. Ami and her mother went out then.

"We'd best keep her overnight. I'll call her parents to let them know that we're going to keep her over. You'd best go get Haruka's car and bring it over here. If I know her, she wont leave that girls side." The young mercurian only nodded. Her mother was right of course. The doctor went off then to make the call while Ami headed back into Usagi's room to get the keys from Haruka for her car. She stopped short, frozen in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

Haruka being weakened and drained herself from having transformed too close together and then teleporting on top of that, had taken her jeans and the men's button down dress shirt she'd been wearing off and thrown them over the chair. The strong, lithe, senshi of sky lay in bed with their princess wrapped protectively in her arms. She was clad only in a white thong and tank top.

Ami grabbed the keys out of Haruka's pants pocket tossed the jeans back onto the chair and quickly left with only one long glance back at the body of the woman she would never have. She hadn't even known she'd wanted her.

Shaking her head the girl genius ran outside and caught a cab to Usagi's parents house, from there she answered any questions they had and got into Haruka's yellow gt. She'd half hoped it would have been the blue chevy but oh well. Five left turns saw her parked in front of the flat she shared with Michiru, Setsuna, and now Usagi. It was still fairly early in the day and she thought Haruka might want clean clothes for tomorrow.

Parking the car, ami bound up the steps and rang the doorbell. Michiru opened the door, dripping wet, clutching a towel to herself.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Haruka and Usagi are rather depleted and mother said that they'd have to stay at the clinic tonight, I thought they might need some clean clothes.

"Hai Ami-chan. Come on in. Their stuff is in the closet in Haruka's room at the top of the stairs. I'll be in the pool if you need anything. Setsu and Taru are out."  
Ami leapt up the stairs two at a time, she found herself observing the room and trying not to picture what went on in here. The young doctor in training had no idea what had gotten into her lately. She felt almost dizzy and passing the dresser she saw that she was flushed slightly. She tried to breath but there was no amount of breathing that would make this feeling go away. She opened the closet and surveyed, Haruka's neatly organized side, by color, fabric weight, sleave length and style.

"Wow even Rei isn't that neurotic about her clothes." She murmured to herself. She picked out an outfit for Haruka, jeans and a t-shirt that was incredibly fetching to the older girl. She then grabbed a few things for Usagi and after setting her coat and the bag by the front door, headed down to the pool to let Michiru know she was leaving.

"Michiru?" Ami said trying to get the other woman's attention but to no avail. Ami sat down on the wet tile beside the water, content to watch the graceful figure there. She took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the water, loving how it felt. She was so engrossed in the water that she didn't notice Michiru swim up until she had yanked her in.

Ami came up to the surface spluttering while Michi laughed with a broad smile.

The two blue-haired senshi were both of the water, and so were connected in a way that the others may not ever be able to understand.

Michiru knew what Ami needed; she knew why the inner was so aloof. The older, wiser, senshi of the deep knew things about the inner that the girl herself was only now guessing at.

"What was that for?" Ami spluttered.

"I knew you wanted to come in. Your water, as am I." She stated with a laugh. Ami only smiled finding herself incredibly distracted by the nearness of the nearly naked woman. Michiru didn't back up, only advanced further trapping the young senshi into the corner of the pool. Ami ducked under the water and swam around the other woman. Pulling herself up out of the pool she stood shaking like a leaf. Michiru got out and came over to her.

"I thought it would be fun, I didn't mean to upset you. Ami you really should let the water in. You'd feel so much better if you did."

"I'm afraid." Came the unexpected response.

"Of what?" Ami turned troubled eyes to the other woman.

"I'm afraid I'll like it too much. If I like it, I'll keep doing it. If I do that, I'll let my mother down. If I let her down, I wouldn't even know where to start with my own life."

"Oh Ami. You needn't be afraid of that. Look how your mother is with us, she's wonderful. She's never even given the slightest hint of disproval."

"It's different when it's your own kid."

"No, no it isn't really. I doubt your mother would even be surprised. You are intelligent, and more than capable of living your life unaided. If the worst happened, and I doubt it will, but if it did. You would be fine." Michiru stated with certainty. Neptune reached out and took Mercury's hand into hers. Slowly she brought that hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

Ami's breath caught in her chest and she found herself closing the small distance between her and the other woman. Michiru slipped her arms around Ami's waste while the young one brought their lips together. The kiss was tentative at first but quickly became heated.

Michiru's touch burned her skin like wildfire and Mizuno found she could not get enough. Neptune gripped the dripping hem of Ami's shirt and tugged it off. She followed by dropping her pants and undies revealing her neatly trimmed blue bush to Michiru. Ami sat heavily on a lounger built for two that was near at hand with a sharp intake of her breath and small moan as Michiru dropped to her knees and began to play and tease her mercilessly.

"Oh god Michi Please!" Ami exclaimed passionately. Finally after what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes, Michiru removed her mouth from the secret spot of the younger woman and slipped two fingers inside her.

"Goodness you're tight." Michiru observed. "Good thing I didn't have the strap-on down here because that would hurt you too much."

"What?" Ami asked breathlessly as a wave of pleasure rolled over her she tried to picture Haruka and Michiru together with a fake penis between them. Shaking her head the image didn't go.

"No no, silly girl. It's not for her." Michiru purred as she leaned up and pressed her lips to Ami's. "I'm the one who likes it. Ruka wouldn't let it anywhere near her." She added with a pout. Once Ami was able to talk she promised that Michiru could use it on her the next time they got together.

Ami left feeling more relaxed and happier than she had been in probably years. Michiru was right of course. It was a silly notion to think her mother would have a problem with this. After all she had rarely been in trouble, she got excellent grades and she did keep to herself for the most part. Though as she got into Haruka's car to drive it back to the clinic that night, reflecting on her time with Michiru she knew there was no going back.

Parking the car she took the bag of things up to the room where the two girls should be.

Haruka wasn't in the bed, her clothes were still on the chair though. Ami set the bag of things down and put Haruka's keys back into the pocket of her jeans. First she checked the bathroom hoping she was in there but she wasn't. Staying calm she checked on Usagi who was still fast asleep.

"Here you are, I was worried you might have tried to teleport back to Usagi's parents house for your car."Ami stated cornering Haruka in the kitchen. "Don't worry, I picked it up for you, and some clean clothes." Ami said as she filled the other woman in.

"Thanks Ami-chan. That was thoughtfull, has Michi been filled in on things?" Haruka asked as she sliced a couple apples smieling to herself she noted the changes in the young mercurian.

"Yes, I also did my best to answer any questions that Usagi's parents might have had. They seem compleatly accepting of things. Almost too accepting if you ask me. It would seem to beg further investigation."  
She trailed off as Haruka leaned against the counter and began to munch on the apple slices. The thin cotton matierial did little to hide the supple female body that Haruka kept hidden under her masculine attire. Even though she was sated, ami found herself reaching towards Haruka. She caught herself mid motion and instead of tugging at the tight tank, she grabbed an apple from Haruka and moved away a few feet, hoping the older blonde hadn't caught what it was she'd been about to do.

Highly amused the more expierienced blonde moved just slightly to give the young physician an even better view. The only thing she really wanted to do was crawl back in bed and wrap Usagi in her arms. Although teasing Ami was fun and she was getting mildly turned on out of it. she finished her apples and brushed past Ami just enough that she could tell the younger girls nipples were hard. Stopping just beside Ami, she gave a slight chuckle.

"You may want to go and visit Michiru again, just to be sure she really is all right. You know, she can get worked up rather easily. Esspecially if you play with her hair." She added in a husky whisper and then dissappeared around the corner and headed back to her room.

Ami was floored. 'She knew? How did she know? Was it really that obviouse, did everyone know but her?' She wondered. Even as Ami decided their second in command was right, maybe she had better go and visit the other outside soldier again, she decided she didn't really care.


	23. moving right along?

I'm not even going to pretend I know where this came from but hey it gives you something to read... could be an interesting turn of events, right?

* * *

A few days latter Haruka, Usagi, and her parents were once again convened in the living room. Shingo was upstairs in his room. There was a layer of tension on the room so thick you could practically cut it with a knife.

"How is my brother coping?" Usagi asked quietly.

"He's made himself fairly scarce since the other day. He's been skipping practice too, his coach called the other day wondering if he was feeling better. He hasn't been sick as far as I know. When I tried to approach him about it he just got mad and stomped off to his room."

Haruka nodded silently.

"As far as I'm concerned if the two of you want to live together, considering everything, I have to say that I'm for it. On one condition, I want dinner with the two of you every Sunday, and I expect a phone call at least every other day." Usagi's mother stated sternly. The silent brooding father simply nodded agreement.

"Thank you mother!" Usgai beamed showing great relief.

"Do you girls know anything about that massive electrical outage we had the other day? I know they said on the news that a transformer blew but I don't buy it. It wasn't just the electricity; it was any kind of machinery, battery operated or otherwise. It seemed strange to me." Kenji asked after an uncomfortable lull in conversation.

"We do believe it was caused by the enemy. We think they are trying to resurrect their fallen comrades. Three men we have previously battled and overtaken. This was a group known as the generals. Once, along long time ago, the generals were the personal advisors to the earth king. They were the most learned, honorable men you could ever meet. They were kidnapped and brainwashed by the evil queen and insofar we have not discovered a means of reversing her power over them." The princess recanted.

"Resurect, you mean, you killed them?" Her mother asked incredulously.

"No, not killed them, not exactly. For the most part the negaverse's people are not living. They use a lot of spells and enchantments, brainwashing to a point but almost never anything as complete as what they did to the generals. We are almost always able to reverse the spell, break the enchantment or bring the person being manipulated to rights. The generals though, they are a special case. They aren't dead but they were put into a perpetual sleep until something better was worked out."

"Oh my." Was the only response they received. Ikuko went off to finish up dinner while Usagi curled up to take a nap. Haruka and Kenji decided to see if Shingo wanted to play some ball. He wouldn't answer the door, he didn't even respond.

"You know, I don't understand what's going on with my boy these days. I thought that I'm a fairly reasonable, agreeable sort of person. After all, I have allowed you and my daughter to be together because it has turned out to be in her best interest. Now why would he think there was anything that could be going on with him that he couldn't talk to me about? I've never been overly critical, or strict. Why won't he talk to me Haruka? I know I work a lot but I do try to spend as much free time with him as I can."

Kenji was truly perturbed by the recent activities of his son. Haruka only shrugged.

"I do not know Kenji-san. I can try and talk to him; maybe I could catch him after school or something. I have to pick up my diploma anyhow."

"I would truly appreciate it." The man murmured still lost in his own thoughts. "I think I have some work to do." He mussed and headed into his den. Haruka went back down to sit with Usagi until dinner. After the meal was over and cleaned up, Haruka and her lover went home. The next few days passed uneventful.

"Change is coming, I can feel it can't you?" Michiru asked as she and Ami snuggled on the balcony. "The churning, roiling of the deep waters, it's worrisome to me. It feels bad."

"I have sensed the disturbance in the water but I was focusing on trying to see what was causing it. I haven't seen any more though."

"I wonder how long it will be before the whole world knows who we are? How much longer will we have this kind of freedom and privacy? Will they hassle us? Will they lock us up and experiment on us? What if they expect us to handle things in accordance to the current laws and policies? It would never work, that." Ami mussed. Michiru nodded.

"Your right, I'd rather not think about it. However it must be thought about. How do you even begin to prepare for that?"

"I don't know." Was the only answer the younger woman of water could offer.

"Curse those senshi, why do they have to be so thorough? I was sure that with enough electricity I could shock them out of their sleep." Nephrite mussed. "I wonder if they'd help me? I don't want the negaverse to win either but I want my comrades back. I think we could heal the earth prince together. Although, there is nothing he could do to regain the mantle of the white knight. So that really doesn't have much to do with things one way or another." Nephrite paced around Mamoru's apartment, now his own.

"There has to be something I can do, something I haven't tried. There is also the matter of these foolish humans. I need to get a move on that genealogy report. They need their monarchies restored. America of course does present a problem; they weren't around when the rest of the world had royalty. Perhaps the native American chieftains, they did well then." The young man mussed. He went into the study to continue his research and get his mind off of his inability to help save his comrades.

Several hours latter saw his still brooding over the subject.

"What was it that brought me back? What snapped me out of it? Did Beryl mess up with me somehow that made her spell not as strong?" Shaking his head, he could not come up with any answers, only more questions. Nor could he stop thinking about that vibrant senshi sailor Jupiter. She was a feisty one, she was just the kind of girl for him. She had loved him once. He wondered if she could ever love him again. If she could, then maybe she could help him. He was trying to make things better after all. He reasoned it out in his mind and so after a shower and a quick snack he headed out the door to try and locate her.

Two hours of tracking and wondering saw him at the front door of an apartment very near the outer senshi's flat. His misgivings about being this near the princess's location warred with his desire for help and human contact. In the end, his desire for help won.

Knocking gingerly he prepared himself to flee if need be.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Makoto asked as she starred at the man on her stoop in shock, headless of the fact that she was in her pj's.

"I honestly don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone really. If I don't get some assistance though, I'm afraid that I may end up doing more harm than good. Can I come in? I just want to talk with you really." Nephrite watched as a myriad of emotions played across her face. Finally she stepped aside and let him enter.

"Just what is it that you're trying to do?" She asked forcefully.

"I want my comrades back, this is true. You can't have known them like I did. Until Beryl got a hold of them, they were princes amongst men, honorable, kind, talented individuals with purpose. She corrupted all that. I don't understand why I'm here, or what freed me. Perhaps something went wrong when she tried to corrupt me and it didn't work as thoroughly."

"What would be the point of reuniting the four of you, even if you aren't for the negaverse any longer? What would you do here in this world? This time and place is vastly different than the one you know and remember."

Nephrite only shrugged.

"I don't know my love, I've been researching the royal lines of long ago. I'm hoping enough of them can be revived to reset the world to royal rule. These foolish humans have no idea how much better off they were then. It's tedious and time consuming work though." Makoto nodded, not missing what he'd called her. She remembered her life with him in the silver millennium. After they had defeated galaxia, and they had all been revived, her memories of that time had filled in as though she were truly whole for the first time in ages.

"I believe you." She stated. "However, you will have to convince the princess and that won't be easy considering you stole her crystal."

"I returned it." He pouted. "Makoto nodded.

"I thought that it might help me, either I am not worthy or my request was ill received. It did not grant my wish." He turned to face her then. Every time he saw her it was like seeing her for the first time. She was gorgeous.

"Are you hungry?" She asked standing and flashing a considerable expanse of thigh.

"Yes, I am." He nodded after shaking his head trying to clear away thoughts of what he really wanted to do with her. Those thoughts had nothing to do with food, good or evil.

"Why don't we go to dinner? I can get changed, I was only dressed like this because I wanted to perm my hair…." Makoto trailed off wondering why she was babbling.

"Don't ever change anything about yourself, your perfect just the way you are." Nephrite stated, as he turned away from her hoping to hide his massive hard on. "Where is your bathroom, I could stand to wash up myself."

"Just down the hall, it's a date then." Makoto said with a smile. She turned on her heal and headed down to her bedroom, he followed ducking into the bathroom.

Shaking her head she knew exactly what was wrong with her. She missed him, that's why no other relationships worked for her, why lately she hadn't even been trying to date. It was him she yearned for. She gathered up a nice outfit and her make-up then headed into the bathroom forgetting that he was already in there.

"Oh, no don't" Nephrite tried to stop her but it was too late, she already had the door open. Makoto processed the sight in front of her. He was standing against the wall beside the toilet with his meat in his hand blushing furiously. Making a snap decision she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Taking his hand she hopped up onto the counter beside the sink and drew him into her.

"I would never hurt you, I couldn't force you to do this. I just…" She silenced him with a kiss as she opened herself to him. She was tired of being lonely, the aloof warrior suited Haruka but not her. She wanted someone to share her life with, and the one she wanted was right in front of her.

"I want too." She murmured. "You don't know how I've missed you."

"You remember?" He asked surprised.

"I have since the last time we were brought back from the other side. I don't know if it's the same for the others." She answered him but she didn't want to talk. Taking the upper hand, she kissed him again.

This time he cooperated; he slipped himself into her velvet folds and slowly began to move. Makoto drew her breath in sharply as she savored the feeling of him inside her.

Caressing her back he kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her hair. He could feel the tremor running through her, the tension in her body told him she was close to an orgasm. He nuzzled her neck, and bite the soft fleshes lightly, just a nip of teeth but enough to send her over the edge. He did so because he knew how close he was himself and as her body clamped down on his, he couldn't control himself, he let loose.

As the need in their bodies quieted they drew apart and he with a laugh and her with a smile, finished washing up and then headed out to dinner.

Makoto wouldn't let herself wonder whether or not she'd just been used. He seemed to be telling the truth, he had tried to stop her. He had treated her with nothing other than kindness and respect, the entire evening.

Thinking back to their bathroom time, she would swear it had been love coming from him. It had felt so right at the time although now she was slightly worried about the fact that they hadn't used any protection. She hadn't the faintest idea what had gotten into her but she did know that she liked it and wanted to do it again. She was sure they'd be stopping at a drug store on the way home. Tomorrow she'd be talking to Setsuna, and the others.

Tonight however was just between her and the man she loved. She refused to believe that this was all part of some bigger plan of his to get close to her so he could trap her and the others.


End file.
